School Mates
by crazy-marauderette
Summary: Updaated, finally! Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto are classmates. Though they had been classmates forever, they aren't well acquainted. They even find each other's company obnoxious. What happens when Syaoran is forced to be Sakura's tutor?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey there, this is my first fic!!(Oh my God I'm like so nervous). If you were interested enough to read this fic then thank you so much!!

* * *

Chapter 1

In the halls of Tomoeda high, a chocolate haired boy with amber orbs was running like crazy. Here he was Syaraon Li, a very honorable student and member of the famous Li clan, running late for his first class. It wasn't his fault really. It was the damn alarm clock's fault, how was he supposed to know that the batteries were already drained?It's an alarm clock for christ's sake, couldn't it alarm him when to change the sodding batteries?!He sprinted even faster and easily jumped over a couple of signs that said 'no running in the hallway'.He was the most athletic guy in the whole high school department so it was a piece of cake for him. His looks were also not as bad, he had a fit body with a chiseled six pack and brown eyes that were usually hidden by his chocolate brown hair.

'Wouldn't it be nice, if we were older then we wouldn't have to wait so long. and wouldn't it be nice to live together then- Oh crap, this isn't the right time to be singing. Where the hell did I hear that Anyway? This also isn't the time to talk to myself!" he said as he sped off to class.

--

Meanwhile in 's Trigonometry class,a certain auburn haired damsel was in Kinomoto, a beautiful young lady with emerald eyes that can easily melt the hearts of any guy ,was being scolded again by their ancient math teacher

"I have told you for the dozenth time that if you don't do better in my class you are going to FAIL!!"

"But it's not my fault!God know s I do my very best!!It's just that you make it really boring..."

The last phrase came out more like a whispher

"No excuses! Look at your homework,is this what you call a decent homework?!

"Well actually I made it as a sort of point of view on the subject"

"SILENCE!! I'm warning you Ms. Kinomoto you'd better take this subject seriously or else --"

Ms. Suichirou's ranting, I mean , lecturing was cut short when Syaoran Li entered the room. Many girls looked at him like he was some kind of celebrity, he looked amazing with his untucked shirt and untidy hair,this just added some cute and hunky effect(you know what I mean right?).His brown eyes looked through the room coolly,his mouth turned to an upside down smile making him look like a bad boy cutie,it was amazing how he could still look so utterly good even if he usually wears a even make more girls adore him.

"Well, I see we have a student here who thinks he can just barge into class anytime he wants! DETENTION LATER MR. LI!"

"Nice..." he muttered and made his way to his seat next to the damsel who was being scolded. He lazily sat in his chair, ignoring the adoring glances of his'fans', he had already gotten used it and learned not to return their glances so as not to result in another heart failure

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older then we wouldn't have to wait so long and wouldn't it be nice to live together, in the kind of world that we belong...hmmmm I know it's gonna make blah balh much better, I don't know the next Lyrics...blah blah..." Sakura sang. Syaoran who was just beside her irritatedly asked "What are you singing?! You are singing right?"

Sakura bared her teeth a little "Well, 'Mr. I can walk in classes anytime I want and ruin people's singing frenzy', as a matter of fact it is a song. Like you know what that is anyway"

"Gee, don't worry the next time I need to make someone's ears bleed I'll call you"

"Don't bother, I'm sure you can bore them to death yourself, that way you wouldn't have to worry about their ears"

"Just shut your piehole, there's already enough air pollution in the air"

"Is that the best you can come up with eh, smarty?" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"I swear if you don't stop sticking your tongue out I'm gonna pull it out!" Syaoran hissed.

"Oh really?I'm so scared!"They continued bickering oblivious to the very annoyed Ms. Suichirou who had been glaring at them.

"MS KINOMOTO & MR. LI!!"'svoice echoed through the whole and Syaoran stopped at once.

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP TALKING?! YOU ARE INTERRUPTING MY CLASS!!" It was amazing how someone as frail looking as her shout ever so ummm earth shakingly?(I couldn't think of anything else to describe it )

Sakura and Syaoran kept quiet through Ms. Sichirou's it finally ended Ms. Sichirou told Sakura and Syaoran to stay after class.

The bell finally rang and soon students flooded the halls, everyone except for Sakura and Syaoran...

--

"I believe the two of you know why I called you here" Ms. Suichirou said as she started her unbelievably long and boring speech about not paying attention to class.

" I cannot ignore the fact that your failing rather effectively in my class" Ms. Suichirou remarked sternly,"What do you suggest I do to make your grades higher huh?"

"How about getting her a brain first?" Syaoran butted in.

"Oh,really why don't you invent one for me you braniac!?"Sakura said defensively."And you can invent a sense of humor and fun for yourself too!"

"Well at least I'm not such an airhead like you!"

"I'll have you know that I have exceptional grades in my other classes,Math is just my weak spot!!

"Whatever!"

"Whatever your ass!"

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!!"Ms. Suichirou interrupted the two."I refuse to believe that you just used the word 'ass' in front of me. That'll be detention"

"He started It!!

"I was just stating the obvious!!"

"I said STOP!!"

Sakura and Syaoran fell silent again."I've had enough of you two bickering!"Ms. Suichirou paused to think then an idea popped in her noticed the glint in her eyes and knew that she was to say something terrible,Sakura was just too preoccupied with thoughts on what would be left of the food in the cafeteria if this won't end soon.

"I know" she smiled " Mr. Li how would you like to be Miss Kinomoto's TUTOR?"

"I think I'd rather jump off a -- " Ms. Suichirou quickly spoke again

"It's perfect,since miss Kinomoto has a hard time with trigonometry and you are by far the best student I have" _Besides you two will definitely bite your heads off, what a good way to get rid of you two! _Ms. Suichiro thought evilly.

"But I can't even spend more than two hours with this guy,let alone study with him!!"Sakura said finally releasing her thoughts on cafeteria food.

"She's right I can't stand this girl!!"Syaoran said.

"Well then this will serve as a learning experience for the both of you,To sharpen your mathematical skills Ms. Kinomoto and to lengthen your patience .If you don't you will both fail Math,of course you wouldn't want Kinomoto's grade will also influence your grade "

"WHAT?"Syaoran doesn't really care much 'bout his grade but he just thinks it's a tad bit unfair.

"You'll be looking after each other for the whole semester,you miss kinomoto will be responsible with any trouble that would be getting that'll be all,you may continue with your recess"Ms. Suichirou said.'This'll be fun"she thought as she left the two dumbfounded students in the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? I know it's a bit cliche. Review please? Okay?I'd appreciate any reviews and suggestions, you know just to make this story a lot better?

thanks see you on the next chapter!! .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Lessons in the Library

"Can you believe my damn luck?!"Sakura exclaimed as she and Tomoyo Daidouji walked down the corridors.

"I'm gonna be stuck with that , that jerk for the whole sem!!"

"Is that really that bad Sakura?I mean he might be a great help to you" Tomoyo tried to comfort her friend."Didn't you have crush on Li?"

"USED to!"Sakura said."It was a long time ago".

"Well maybe you can get to know each other,who knows there might be a gummy bear inside that jawbreaker. Eriol says he's not really as bad as he seems..."Tomoyo trailed off seeing the look of sakura's face et the mention of Eriol's name.

"Oooohhh,there you go again talking about Eriol,aren't you guys going out yet?"Sakura smiled,Tomoyo turned crimson.

"Hey we were talking about your issues not mine"

"Whatever let's just go grab something to munch on. I'm starving"Sakura said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

After eating Sakkura and Tomoyo went inside the classroom and ,to Sakara's dismay,they spotted Syaoran there along with Eriol.

"Hi Tomoyo,hey Sakura"Eriol greeted them was obvious that he was happy to see and get to talk to didn't seem or chose not to notice them('How rude'Sakura thought.)

"Hey Eriol," Tomoyo greeted.

The two of them chatted for a while so Sakura didn't have anything to do but watch them talk.

_'They look so cute together_' Sakura thought as she watched the two enjoying each other's was thinking about when she would have someone like that when something hit her was a crumpled piece of paper.

Then Syaoran spoke.

"It's not nice to stare at other people"

"I wasn't staring!!"Sakura said.

"You're jealous aren't you?!"He said smirking

"I am not!!"

"Yeah right,you were probably wishing that you had a boyfriend too"

Li had read her mind but she lied and said "I was not!!" she was getting hot in the face.

"Whatever,by the way, the teacher told me that we would be spending two hours at the Library today after school to study Trigonometry and geometry"

"WHAT? But I was gonna watch my favorite show at home."

"I really couldn't care less"

"So your okay about spending two hours with me?"Sakura wanted to know his reaction.

"No, I just don't wanna fail because of you. Don't you know that if you fail one subject in your junior year it would affect your senior year grade?"

"Well,no" 'I didn't know he was this concerned about his grades. Syaoran must be a serious student. Did I just call him by his first name?That's not right we're not that close I shouldn't call him that .

"Hey, Kinomoto,you still there?"Syaoran asked

"Uh, What time will we meet again?"

"I'll be at the library at about 4:30"

"Okay I'll be there"

"You'd better be" --

"RING!!"the school bell rang just as Syaoran finished talking.

--

School Library,5;00 pm

"Damn it where's that girl?!"Syaoran was growing impatient 's been waiting for half an hour."If that girl doesn't show her face I swear I'll--

"Hey,over here!!"

Syaoran looked around and saw Sakura running towards him. She finally stops in front of him,hands on her knees and panting like she ran a hundred miles.

"Sorry -- Teacher -- mad -- ambushed--with -- seatworks"(she was panting in between those words)

"Whatever,here have a drink"Syaoran gave her a bottle of water but it was only half full which means --

"Hey you already drank from this didn't you?!"

"Yeah,so?"

'Then if I drank this then it would be like kissing Syaoran -- I mean LI!'she thought to herself while eyeing the noticed her.

"What?Are you thinking that drinking from it is like kissing me?"

Sakura was silent this was the second time he read her mind.'Is he psychic or something?'

Syaoran realized that he was right and said"Geez!How childish!!If you don't wan't some then give it back"

Sakura didn't like being called childish so...

"What?No I'll drink would be childish to think of that."So Sakura drank all the contents of the bottle.

"There see?I'm not childish haha no way!!"she laughed eyed her curiously._'What's up with this girl?'_he thought.

"Well whatever let's just get started, the library will close soon"Syaoran said as they walked in the Library.

--

"Now to get the exact perimeter of this triangle you must first get the length of -- "

"AAHHH!! I can't stand this!! Can't we take a break?" Sakura interrupted. They've only been studying for a few minutes but already Sakura thinks they've been there for hours.

"If you don't stop complaining we'll be stuck here longer!!"

"Why do you even bother teaching me these?!"Sakura said pointing at the pile of books in front of them.

"BECAUSE I don't wanna fail!!"

"Why is it such a big deal for you?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

"FINE!!"

"KEEP QUIET!!" the librarian said irritated with the two.

Sakura stood up from her chair and headed to the shelves.

"Where do you think your going Kinomoto?!" Syaoran asked.

"I'll go get more books" Sakura said frowning as she stomped to the other side of the shrugged and took out his ipod, some rock songs to relax.

"That arrogant jerk!! I can't believe I'll be stuck with that guy!! He's so boring !! Sakura fumed while walking around the huge library. She didn't even notice that she was already wandering deep in the library. She finally got tired of walking so she sat down and took out her phone,she attached earphones to her phone and started to listen to some music. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes

"Maybe it's all just a stupid dream"

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around,he didn't realize that he dosed off. He looked at his watch it was already 5:55.

"Crap! the library closes in 5 minutes!" he said.

"Where's that girl?" he looked around and saw Sakura's bag which means she was stilll around but where? He looked at the librarians desk and saw that the librarian wasn't there. He got up and hurried around the library.

"I swear that girl is such a pain in the neck!" he said running around the library to look for looked around the library."Man, I didn't know this place was so HUGE!" he said as he started worrying for Sakura what if something had happened to her?What if-- 'why am I so worried about her?!' he thought they weren't friends nor did they get along well but why is he worrying so much?

--

Ms. Chie, the librarian, looked around and saw that nobody was around so she decided that it would be okay to close the locked the entrance and closed the light switches.

--

Sakura looked up in surprise when the lights closed.'What's this a blackout?'she thought. "Oh no!" Sakura looked at her phone's watch,"6:05 !! Oh no the library is closed!What will I do?" Sakura panicked, she remembered Syaoran, did he leave already?This was bad panic flooded her whole being 'What if Syaoran I mean LI already left?Didn't he at least look for me?Why didn't Syaoran look for me -- AND WHY CAN"T I STOP CALLING HIM WITH HIS STUPID FIRST NAME?!' Sakura was getting dizzy with all these thoughts buzzing in her mind then suddenly her stomach grumbled.

"Oh great now I'm hungry! I know I have some chips in my bag"Sakura suddenly rememebered that she had left her bag with Syao- i mean- LI!!. She was already getting scared, it was getting darker and darker as the sun bid the sky got up and started walking around, tears already brimming her delicate eyes

"Holy crap I'm lost!"

--

"Damn it where's Kinomoto?!" Syaoran said as he frantically searched for Sakura. He became more worried when the lights were turned off.

"This is bad the Library is already closed"he said but he was more concerned with Sakura. He didn't care if he was locked up with her , what's more important is that he finds her and makes sure she's alright.

"Why am I so concerened with that girl?"He wondered. He searched every shelf, every corner and after what seemed like an eternity he finally heared muffled sobs. "Sakura?" he followed the sound and he saw someone curled up against a wall sobbing. The figure raised her head and looked at Syaoran with tear flooded eyes "Syaoran!" she said, she immediately got up and hugged him completely forgetting that she had called him again with his first name. Syaoran held her shaking body "God, where were you?" he asked "I looked everywhere for you!!"

"I-I w-as so s-scared,I t-thought y-you left me " she said as she buried her face in Syaoran's felt more secure now that he was here.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

Syaoran comforted her he ignored the fact that his shirt was now soaked with her stayed like this for a few minutes until they both felt awkward. Sakura realized that she was hugging the guy that she reffered to as a jerk and Syaoran remembered that he was comforting the girl who often pissed him.

"Um, gee um that was awkward" Sakura said jokingly. Syaoran rubbed the back of his neck,he often did this when he was in uneasy situations.

"Come on let's go back to the table" Syaoran suggested.

"Good idea. I'm already starving" Sakura said when she remembered the bag of chips in her bag.

They started making their way through the library.

"So, you looked for me huh?" Sakura said itching to have a conversation.

"Yeah , so?"

"Then you were worried about me" Sakura giggled.

"No I wasn't" Syaoran said avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"Yes you were"Sakura said teasingly."You said you looked everywhere for me" Sakura said enjoying the thought that Syaoran was looking for her.

"I was just being polite" Syaoran said."Would you like it if I left you all alone here? Besides you might cause trouble here if you're by yourself"

"Fine whatever" Sakura said."Oh and Syaoran"

"What?"

"Thank you"

"Um what for?"

"For finding me"

"Oh um , yeah whatever" Syaoran said hiding a smile. "Why were you crying earlier?"

"Duh! Because it was dark and I was all alone"

"Oh,so you're afraid of the dark huh"Syaoran tried to change the topic.

"No I'm not I was just ummm...surprised?" She mentally hit her head with a pan

"Whatever (they had already reached the table by now) come on get your stuff let's look for an emergency exit or something" Syaoran handed Sakura her bag.

They looked everywhere for a way out, they checked windows but they were locked ("that must be why I can't breath whenever I'm here" Sakura joked.)There wasn't even a single emergency exit,no air hatches,no way out.

"That's it I feel claustrophobic!! I can't breath!!Help! help!"Sakura said.

"No you're not,claustrophobia is fear of confined or narrow spaces,you're overreacting" Syaoran said coolly

"But this is a confined space! What if we don't get out of here soon? Tomorrow's saturday, our library is closed during weekends!I'll starve to death!! Then all the book moths will come and eat my flesh! Aaahhh!" Sakura went on and on about what might happen to them inside(as you can see Sakura is a bit pessimistic), Syaoran was getting irritated with her so he clamped his hand over Sakura's mouth "Be quiet!" Syaoran hissed."I'll let go of your big mouth if you promise that you'll shut it!" Sakura nodded and Syaoran let go of her,Sakura gasped for looked at Syaoran menacingly Syaoran just shrugged off her glares. He kept silent as he thought of something to get them out.

"Hey, Kinomoto don't you have a phone or something?" he asked.

"Of course I do, it's right here" Sakura held out a pink flip top cringed at the sight of the very PINK very girlie phone,it was too DIABETIC to look at

"Great give me that" Syaoran said as he reached for the phone.

"Now all we have to do is call Eriol"Syaoran dialled his close friend's number then held the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Eriol answered.

"Hey I need your help I'm stuck with -- " Syaoran looked at the phone, it's battery was dead.

"Great,your phone's dead" he said as he handed it back to Sakura.

"Hey don't you have a phone with you?" Sakura asked.

"No,I kinda left it at home" Syaoran said.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked. She was obviously calmer now than earlier.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait until the library opens"

"What? So you mean I'll be stuck here with you ? Oh man of all people to be stuck with - "

"I don't enjoy being with you either you know" Syaoran answred defensively."And didn't I tell you to shut up?"

A few moments later both of them were bored as hell, Syaoran fighted the urge to sleep and Sakura had been wandering around the library again but remembered to stay close so she wouldn't get lost. She sat next to Syaoran who was now dosing off.

"Hey, you awake?" Sakura said waking him up on purpose.

"What do you need?"Syaoran asked groggily.

"Well nothing I just needed someone to talk to"

"Then find someone else to talk to I'm not intrested"

"Aaww,you're so mean,come on can't we at least be close friends?"

"No" Syaoran was quickly getting irritated , he wanted to sleep but apparently 'someone' was trying to keep him awake.

"Okay how about friends?"

"Shut up"

"Partners?"

"Stop it I wanna sleep!"

"Acquaintances?"

This was too much for Syaoran he needed to shut Sakura's mouth FAST! He didn't have time to think so he did the first thing that came to his pinned Sakura against the wall(They were both leaning against the wall)

"Hey what do you think you're doin --"

"Shhh, be quiet"Syaoran said as his face neared Sakura's face until their lips were just a few centimeters 's heart was pounding so hard,'Oh my God is he gonna do what I think he'll do?'Sakura leaned a little closer Sakura can already feel his breath then he whisphered "Will you shut your oversized mouth and leave me in peace?" He then moved away from Sakura enjoying the look on Sakura' s face he tried his best not to laugh and punched his rib which made Syaoran cringe a bit(not because of pain, he was ticklish on that part).She made a grab for his collar and shook the soul out of him.

"Hey stop it!"he stopped shaking him.

"What was that for?" Syaoran asked, he was now laughing like hell.

"That was for trying to take advantage of me!!" Sakura getting redder and redder with each passing noticed this which made him laugh harder.

"What's wrong with your face?You look redder than a baboon's but!!" he said in between laughs.

"Fuck you you're so mean!"

"ah,ah,ah you shouldn't swear like that little missy!" Syaoran said.

"Oh really and why not?" Sakura asked

"'Cause you're much too young to be saying stuff like that" Syaoran said with a sneer.

"He-llo, are you forgetting that I'm as old as you are?"

"Oh really?" Syaoran glanced at her petite frame and smirked "you sure don't look like it"

"And why not?!"

"Well for starters you're too short " Syaoran put a hand over Sakura's head. "And you still tie your hair in pigtails, just like the other grade schoolers and..."

"AND WHAT?" Sakura was furious with him by now, not only did he criticize her size, he also made fun of her hair! HER HAIR!!. '_honestly if he doesn't stop I'm gonna explode!!'_

Syaoran looked at her. He was really enjoying himself, if there's anything else other than math that he's good at it's picking on gullible people. _'Look at her she looks like she's gonna explode'_

"and..." he continued.

Sakura glared at her murderously. It made Syaoran cringe a bit but still carried on.

"You have no boobs" he said simply.

Sakura stared at him _'are my ears deceiving me?'_

"D-did you just say I have no boobs?!" she asked.

"Well naturally yeah" he stated

"Why you little rat arsed spaz!! Take that back!! Take that back!!" Sakura shouted sounding like a little girl.

"Make me" ha said smiling

"Aaarrrghhhh!!" I can't believe you!!

--

Meanwhile

_Aww where could Sakura be? _Tomoyo asked herself.

Sakura's brother had called earlier to ask where she could be. Tomoyo, knowing how protective Touya was and how he would flip when he finds out that Sakura was with a guy late at night, told him that Sakura was sleeping over at their house. Thankfully though Touya didn't ask to talk to Sakura cause that would be very hard to cover up.

"God where could she be? " Tomoyo asked the wall. She had called all their friends and none of them had seen her. Then a name hit Tomoyo, it probably hit her hard because she suddenly fell off her bed. Oh nope she was just clumsy but any way a name hit her: Syaoran Li. She quickly looked up Syaoran's number and dialled it but no one answered. She tried calling again but still no answer so she decided to call gulp Eriol. she clumsily dialled his phone number which she had memorized by heart.

"Hello" a deep voice answered.

"Um h-hello, Eriol it's me Tomoyo" she answered back. _'Oooohhh what a deep voice, so manly, so totally hot so- aargghh snap out of it! stupid teen hormones!! What was I gonna do again?!'_

"Umm hello?" Eriol said wondering if Tomoyo was still there.

"Oh, right" '_I've got to stop thinking like that!!' _"See I was wondering if you might know where Sakura is considering she was with Syaoran before I left school"

"Actually I did get a phone call earlier from Sakura, though Syaoran was the one who answered" he said

"Really, then I guess their still together?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, maybe" he answered

"what did he tell you?"

"Something about getting stuck with the most annoying person in the world" Eriol chuckled "I'm figuring he's with Sakura, though , i didn't get to ask where he was, he suddenly hang up"

"Oh, where do you think they are?" Tomoyo asked, by now she was really worried.

"Maybe they're in the Library?" he said.

"That's ridiculous!" Tomoyo answered "The library is already closed!"

"Maybe they got locked up or something?" he joked

"That can't be true, I mean who in their right minds would ever get stuck in a library?" Tomoyo said

"Beats me" Eriol answered. He really wanted to change the topic, Tomoyo calling him was a very rare event, he couldn't miss this opportunity." So umm do you like tea?"

"What?"

--

at the library

two brunettes were currently having a fight...

"You're impossible!!" Sakura stormed away from Syaoran who was looking so amused.

"Hey better not run anywhere far, you might get lost again" Syaoran sneered.

"Whatever" Sakura said. "I'd rather get lost than stay with a fucking retard like you!"

Syaoran chuckled a bit. _'Where does she learn to curse like that?' _He decided to follow her.

So Sakura wandered off again without knowing that a little devil was trailing behind her. Syaoran decided to give Sakura a little was feeling hyper and wanted to piss someone off. Unfortunately that someone was Sakura. So as Sakura was walking and looking around Syaoran made some noises. Weird and scary noises. Mimicking some kind of crying banshee. Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked around, heart beating wildly in her chest. She turned to a corner and --

"BOO!!"

"Aaaahhhh!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Syaoran wondered if anyone has heard her and if they were gonna rescue them.

"You are such a coward" he stated

"Christ! You are so immature! What's wrong with you?! Are yoy trying to be funny?! Well your about as funny as a wet sponge!..."

Sakura rambled on and on. Syaoran just looked at her thinking:'_How can she talk on and on without stopping for air?...I wonder how many straws can fit in her big mouth Ooohhh look she finally stoped for air,oh tough luck she still continued. ...She kinda looks like a tomato!...'_

"...you are so stupid you know that?! I can think of millions of people who have more balls than you -- "Sakura was cut short by Syaoran

"Okay, okay I get your point" Syaoran said " no more pranks I promise"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Sakura asked still mad.

"I don't know" Syaoran shrugged

"Fine whatever, but a promise is a promise. If you break it you'll be my slave for a whole week" Sakura said.

"And what if I don't wanna?" Syaoran asked mockingly.

It's amazing how a cute girl like Sakura could look like a saber tooth tiger

"You will, whether you like it or not...Sakura said while she glared at him. He dcan literally feel her gaze cutting through his skull.

"O-okay, I promise" Syaoran said.

"Then we're good!" Sakura said, suddenly becoming cheerful again. "You know I never thought that you were such a prankster"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you were one totally serious bloke, you know like some wimpy nerd"

"Wimpy?! I am so not!" Syaoran interjected

"I know" Sakura smiled " You're just a real jerk"

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! I'm glad I finished! I know that there's a really cheesy part, and that the characters got a bit OOC .

Gomenasai if you didn't like it, I'm trying my best!

Please tell me what you think

Onegai!!


	3. Complete Randomness

**A/N** Hey, sorry for if this came a bit later than I expected, my granma celebrated her birthday and I just had to go, I love her soo!!(Ooohh that rhymed!)

Anyways here's the next chapter, it's a bit short but it's nice I think. oh and thank you to my wonderful readers, and all the reviewers, it's nice to know what you think of my story. I love knowing your point of views it gives me a natural high!!--not that I know what it actually feels to be high or something(laughs nervously) but anyways It really makes me happy that my story makes you laugh

That's the important thing- Laughing ( ooohh that rhymed _again_!)

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Still Stuck

The next few minutes (or hours, depends on who's point of view) passed uneventfully, unless you consider their constant bickering eventfull. So far they have talked (or argued, depends again on who's point of view) about cars, the constellations, ice cream flavors and most recently... ghosts.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you hear you know" Syaoran stated a bit irrate "Ghosts aren't real, they're just mythical stuff that irrational humans come up with to scare people or to try and get some attention"

"Of coarse they're real, I mean so many people have claimed to see one. Some of them are bound to be telling the truth" Sakura argued.

" Ghosts are just pigments of our imagination, people need something to believe in, it's just made up you know like Big Foot, or the lockness monster and Santa Claus"

"GASP!! you lie!!" Sakura said not liking him saying that Santa, the jolly old man who gave presents was not real. Syaoran smacked his forehead with his palm rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Here we go again'_ he thought, sensing that Sakura would argue with him all night to prove that Santa Claus was indeed a real man living in the North pole who gives out free presents.I mean who in their right minds would give out free presents? It's crazy!It must be part of that old man's cynical plan of world domination for Christ's sake!

"Look can't we just sleep now? I mean it's gotta be late I need sleep you know!" Syaoran said.

"How in the world will we sleep here? In case you haven't noticed there are no beds or blankets here. And I'm pretty sure you don't carry a pillow in your bag _right_?"

Syaoran ignored her sarcasm and busied himself instead in finding someplace to sleep, somewhere quiet, somewhere peaceful, somewhere far from Sakura. He finally found a nice quiet place to settle, he looked around and to his surprise Sakura hadn't followed him.

Sakura stayed near the tables. She didn't bother going after Syaoran, he'll just make fun of her anyway.She lay on one of the cleared tables. She tugged on her skirt uncomfortably and looked around to see if Syaoran might still be around, she wouldn't want him to be seeing her underwear or something."Damn these short skirts.." She looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes, drifting slowly into dreamland

Meanwhile Syaoran, who was in his "corner of everlasting peace, solitude and non- Sakura-ness" was trying to get some shut eyes. Well trying and failing, miserably.

"I miss my bed" he whimpered (snicker who knew he loved his bed that much?) "What did I ever do to deserve this kind of punishment?'

He realized that being alone was not really as wonderful as he'd thought. It would actually make him feel better if Sakura was by his side. It would make him feel better to be miserable with someone than to wallow in his self pity all alone.

He fiddled with his coat as he thought '... Dammit this sucks!Maybe I should go back to Kinomoto, I kinda miss her...WAIT! I _miss_ her? let me rephrase that ummm.. I miss her unnecessary rantings! That's right, her rantings not _her...'_

He decided to go back because _'he missed her rantings and not her'_. "I'm not doing myself a favor I'm doing _her_ a favor, God knows what she's doing without me, probably already knocked over some shelves or cowering in fear or something" he said to himself.

So he made his way to the tables.

"Hey kinomoto, ummm I missed your stupid and senseless complaining so I decided to come here, it's getting kinda boring so - "

He stopped in his tracks and saw the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life ( he mentally slapped himself upside the head for thinking of "cute" how err unmanly?)

He saw Sakura snoozing like a little angel on top of the table. ( He mentally slapped himself again for thinking of the words 'little angel' that is so not in his dictionary!)

"Uuummm.. Sakura?" he shifted uneasily.Then walked closer.

He looked once again at her now up close, he didn't think of anything anymore because he didn't want to mentally slap himself again, it was making him quite dizzy.

Sakura shifted, she was now facing him, unfortunately her skirt made an unflattering flip making Syaoran blush.

'_Ooohhh, flowery'_ he thought _'-- I mean I must look away!! Look away stupid eyes!! Look away!' _

Sakura slightly turned and shivered a bit. Syaoran cocked his head to one side and thought _'Shivering? What? Ummm oh coldness right dammit what happened to my intellectual being?'_

He took of his coat and tried to put it over Sakura but she shifted again so the coat fell on the floor.

Syaoran glanced at her "What the?"

He picked up the coat and tried to put it over her again but Sakura kept squirming and shifting, as if she's pissing him off on purpose.

"Keep still, will ya?"Syaoran talked to Sakura but she obviously can't hear him.

He was so getting pissed off.He didn't even know why he had to put the sodding coat over her, he just knew he had to and nothing was gonna change that. With an almighty "GAH" he pinned the coat on Sakura. On her neck to be exact. Sakura's eyes opened suddenly and landed on Syaoran's eyes - which were a few millimeters from hers. Apparently Syaoran hadn't noticed that,during his coat draping frenzy he was already directly on top of Sakura, which was not a pretty sight especially if you're the girl underneath.

A few moments of bewildered silence and then --

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!! UUURRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

Syaoran did the first thing that went to his mind... cover her mouth( her scream was deafening)...which only made things worse as Syaoran now looked like he was _really_ up to something, which he was not.

"UURRRGGHHHFFFF!!UUUURRRGGGGFFGFHHH!!" Sakura belted out. She bit Syaoran's hands and gave an almighty heave. Syaoran fell back the table and landed on some books that were left there after Sakura played with them ( she turned them into little houses). He lay there still trying to process what just happened.

"PERVERT!!" he could hear Sakura shouting. A pack of heavy books came showering towards hin but he was still dazed. he came back to his senses when he was hit squarely on the face by a rather large and heavy book .

"YOU!! YOU!!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him."What were you doing!!"

"N-NOTHING!! I SWEAR TO GOD!!" he shouted back.

"NOTHING!? you call that nothing?! you were- you were...you were on top of me for christ's sake!"

"It was an accident!!"

"An accident?!What?! you fell from the ceiling or something?! Idiots don't just fall from ceilings y' know!!"

Syaoran thought, amazingly Sakura was right except for the 'idiots falling from ceilings' part. It would be very hard to explain what happened.

"Just let me explain- "

"NO! I don't wanna hear it!" Sakura closed her eyes and clamped her hand over her ears while saying 'nyeh nyeh nyeh I'm not listening, do whatever you want I wont listen'

Syaoran pinched the bridge of his nose. _'When will this craziness ever end?!'  
_

--

And after much persuasion and objections and flying books, Syaoran finally pleaded 'not guilty'.

"Oh, so you were actually trying to keep me warm?" Sakura asked uneasily. _' Yeah right' _she thought.

"Welll yeah! what else would I have been doing with my coat!" he said ruffling his chocolate tresses. He often did this when he's err..disturbed.

"Ohhhh, so you weren't trying to errr... ummm well"

"NO!! Of course not!!" he waved his hands exasperatedly. "Not all guys are perverts you know!"

"I know that ,I mean my father's a guy and my brother is a guy too"

"Well obviously" he rolled his eyes

"uhuh, obviously" she answered

"Yeah"

"errr,yeah"

"Right"

"Right"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Uhuh"

"uhuh"

"Stop it "

"stop what?"

Syaoran sighed "you, mimicking every word I say"

"Oh"

Again the uneasy silence that they hate so much...

--

Meanwhile...

"Oohh, very clever answer!"

"Really? Thanks that was just some random thing that came to my mind"

Tomoyo and Eriol were still talking in the phone. Apparently they were now playing twenty questions because for some unknown reason their conversation which started with tea was now deeply related to their personal lives.

"So, now's my turn to ask" Eriol pondered for a bit, he already asked so much, he couldn't think of anything else so he settled with something simple.

"Who is err...your very first best friend?" _pathetic!_ he thought

"That's easy!! That would be Sakura -- " she paused.

"What?"

"Uh-oh, I forgot about her!" _gee, what a friend! forgetting about your bestfriend because of some stupid conversation!I have to punish myself for that later!_

"Oh yeah. Maybe she's still in the library?"

"Then I'll go there"

"But it's late and err dangerous if you're _alone_, maybe if _someone_ would _come with you_?" he stated purposely trying to send her _the_ message.

"Oh, well my mom can't come cause she's at work, maybe you could come?"

_'OF COURSE I WILL!! I WOULDN"T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD!!I"D FUCKING LOVE TO GO !!'_

"Uh, sure" he answered as casually as he could as he did somersaults in his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Damn it I'm not sure if this turned out that good. Does it suck? Please tell me!!

Sorry if the conversations were lame, lately there hadn't been much inspiration around... Well whatever I'll write another chapter after I've finished my project, just some stupid Atomic Model stuff no big! I'm sure I'll be able to finish it in a couple of hours...Well keep those reviews coming pleeeeease...It gives me inspiration! D

Ciao!


	4. Sakura's dream

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! Thanks for the reviews!! ., and to chained heart999 thanks for wishing me luck on my chemistry project!! I finished it and it turned out to be pretty cool!Oh, and to BlackRain105, I tried that Japanese name thing on your profile and I really liked my name!! It's **川添 Kawazoe (riverside) 弓美 Yumi (beautiful bow, as in bow and arrow)**, thanks for sharing and reviewing!

I'm sorry for the late update!! I have been ridiculously busy ( saying 'ridiculous' because I have never been this busy before, it's like destiny actually intended for me to be busy in the middle of writing a fic! T.T) Well, I've been busy with our Horror Booth. It..is...awesome! I get to scare people and small children!(laughs menacingly) !! Aharharharharharhar!! I play the role of a demented girl eating a decapitated hand. Then I shout "SANDALI!! WAG NYO KONG IWAN DITO!! HINDI AKO ANG PUMATAY SA KANILA!!" . To those who didn't understand(because it is in tagalog and I'm a proud pinay) let me translate: "WAIT!! DON"T LEAVE ME HERE!! I DIDN"T KILLTHEM!!(referring to my 'dead' classmates)". I shouted it in a very creepy sort of way, in fact it was so creepy that even I had goosebumps!Then I start crawling towards my 'victims' in an un-humanly sort of way that was as unhumanly unhuman as possible (that was really confusing..) This is so gonna be fun I can tell! Tomorrow will be the opening of the booth and I am so looking forward to kicking ass! (errrr scaring people)

Well, ummm I'm not sure how I should start this chapter though the song I'm listening to is really inspiring (I'm listening to Utada Hikaru's First Love, I got tired of listening to guns n roses tee hee.).It's soo soothing!! makes me wanna cry! ...

**Chapter 4**

"Well?"

"Well what ?"

"Are we gonna just stare at the walls or do something?" Syaoran asked in an irrate manner.

Sakura gaped at him. She probably took it the wrong way and assumed that Syaoran was asking for them to do something..as in 'something'.

"I beg your pardon?" Sakura stammered , eyes twitching which she hadn't noticed but was so noticeable for Syaoran.

"Errr.." Syaoran eyed her peculiarly "You know do something, as in something about our current 'stuck' situation.

"Oh!!" Sakura's mouth was as round as a saucer."RiGHT!! aharharhar!! SOmetHInG AS iN sOMEthING aBOUt oUR CUrRENT SITUATION!!" her voice went in an unsteady rampage of pitches and the last word came a bit too loud.Her eyes twitched a bit.

"Err...yes our current situation" Syaoran looked at her as if she was someone who needed medical attention, well more on the mental side at least.'_It must be the intermittence of air in this room, it's getting to her already panicked and pea sized brain and must be messing with her normality'_ he thought.

"EXECUSE ME!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What??" Syaoran asked genuinely oblivious.

"You just said that aloud!!"

"I'm sorry said what aloud?"

"That bogus stuff about me having a panicked and pea sized brain you ass!!"

"I did?!" Syaoran exclaimed not believing that he had done that." I could've sworn I have only been discussing it with the inner abodes of my noggin" he pointed to his head"I didn't realize that I actually mused it out loud."

"Well think quieter!!" Sakura frowned and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well" Syaoran yawned, not standing his slumber needs "I'm gonna sleep and I suggest you do too, so you wouldn't be able to harass me in my sleep"

"Look who's talking" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

Syaoran responded with two raised eyebrows. Sakura, not one to be outdone, raised two eyebrows put a hand to her waist, pursed her lips and then furrowed her eyebrows her gaze not leaving him in what looked to her as an intimidating pose. To Syaoran she just looked adorable -- I mean stupid!

"Ha!, top that!" Sakuara exclaimed reputably.

Syaoran stared at her" I refuse to take part in any of your shenanigans".

"Why are you suddenly all wordy?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea as to what you are on about" Syaoran said dryly.

"Well you said all those complicated words like err...intermittence and noggin and shenanigans and all those other stuff. Well not that I don't know what they mean--Syaoran snorted, Sakura glared- but they are rather too formal don't you agree?" Sakura said suddenly picking up the formality.

"Well, whatever just go to sleep or busy yourself or something okay?"

"I can't sleep! And what do you suggest I do eh?" Sakura motioned for him to answer but Syaoran appeared to be snoring unaturaly as in a forced sort of way.

Sakuara sighed. "But I'm...not -yawn- sleepy" Sakura's eyes drooped and shut closed.

Sakura looked around and saw that they weren't in the library anymore

Sakura's POV

_"Oh joy!. NO books no tables, no Syaoran, no decimal system, no Syaoran, no uncomfortable 'stuck feeling', no Syaoran and freedom!! Oh, and have I mentioned no Syaoran?!"_

_Where am I though? It seems that I'm in the corridors but no one's here, not a single soul! I wonder where they are?_

_Just then something moved behind me. I whirled around and saw Syaoran leaning on one of the corridor walls wearing his usual frown but nonetheless looking gorgeous. Errrr not that I usually think he's gorgeous or handsome or anything with the same meaning but today he looked extra dashing.  
_

_"Oi, honey-- " I quickly clamped my hands to my mouth. Honey? where did that came from? I quickly glanced at him half expecting him to be laughing or smirking at my odd remark but instead he smiled.HE SMILED! as if me calling him honey was a normal ritual.He walked towards me and I resolved to turn and go but instead I heared myself say "Hey, I missed your kisses".It came from my mouth but definitely not from me. I looked around and saw a mirror beside me. My Jaw dropped at what I saw. There I was standing comfortably and I was smiling warmly! Very far from the dread that I felt. Just as my head turned to see where he was he already cupped his hands to my face and was gently going to kiss me. It was weird because even if it wasn't intentional(I swear!) I welcomed his kiss and I suddenly felt my fingers running through his tresses. He then carried me somewhere, I had to stop this! I have to! Otherwise this fic would be rated!!--_

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!"

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

Sakura sat up panting, sweat trickling down her forehead. Her uniform, she discovered, was drenched with sweat. She looked around and saw Syaoran clutching his chest looking as if he'd gone through half a heart attack. He was looking at her with a bewildered expression.

Syaoran composed himself and cleared his throat. "Well, that was some dream you were having" his face was straight but you can practically feel perverted thoughts oozing from every word."Very err erotic might I add" he smirked.

"What? What did you hear?" Sakura asked feverishly.

"Well something about 'shagging all night long' and 'not being too comfortable' and other stuff" he smiled inwardly.

"Err, no names whatsoever?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No" he answered dryly."My name perhaps" he whispered.

"Whassat?" Sakura asked not hearing him.

"Nothing, nothing really" he said.

"Well, err I have to go to the bathroom"

"I have a feeling that it's locked"

"Don't be stupid, who would lock a bathroom?"

A few moments later...

"Well apparently our school body thinks it's very smart to lock up th bathrooms" Syaoran stated.

"But that's impossible!! Why would they lock the bathroom!! It's not like these books are going to trash it or something!!" Sakura waved her hands chopping at the air."I sooooo need tooooo peeeee!!" she sang.

"Well you just have to wait till tomorrow or till someone wonders where we are and at least try to look for us" Syaoran said crossly. Honestly, he was already wondering why Eriol hasn't 'rescued' him yet. That guy is so obsessed with 'saving' Syaoran's life. Where is that bloke when you needed him?


	5. Mishaps

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the library thing ends in this chapter, I agree that it has been a bit too long, I do apologize because I sort of write it in short chapters. Sorry!..

Well anyways the booth ended and I'm tired as hell! But it's satisfying 'coz lots of the people who went in the booth actually cried!! Haha, hearing them cry is music to my ears... not that I'm a sadistic person but errrr, just a little bit errr...you get the point!

Well then! off to neverland!!

Diclaimer : Err I know that I should've done this ages ago, but I forgot, I'm really forgetful (read my profile) I can't even remember my accounts without the help of my ever trusty notes, well I'm rambling and I should just get this over with so...(hmmpphff) I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters whatsoever. I also don't own neverland.

**Chapter 5**

"I swear I don't know where to look first!" Tomoyo said as if looking for a lost pet.

"Well maybe it would help if you stop pacing around so much" Eriol watched her pace, she was pacing so much that she was practically digging a whole in the ground. "Where were they last?"

"Well, I'm not sure I think I remember Sakura saying something about being surrounded by many literary pieces.."

FLASHBACK

Tomoyo was walking in the corridors when something, or more specifically, someone rushed past her..

"Whoa, hey!"

"Hello Tomoyo, err.. bye!" Sakura said not stopping "I'm gonna go face the dragon and surround myself with literary errr, stuff. Don't wait for me okay bye!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yup, I remember it like it was just yesterday" Tomoyo tapped her nose mysteriously.

"But it was just this afternoon" Eriol reasoned.

"Err, right"

"So, face a dragon eh?" Eriol looked at her looking amused "and be surrounded by literary stuff?"

"Yeah, so I'm guessing the library?"

"Right-o"

The 'Sakura-Syaoran rescue team' were currently in front of Tomoyo's house. Eriol was fiddling with the keys of his car. The moment Tomoyo said 'library' he immediately opene the car door for her and bowed. Tomoyo giggled and responded with a curtsey and smiled at him. He just about melted.

"You know bringing a car wasn't really necessary" Tomoyo said from the passenger seat." The school library is just s few blocks away."

"But I don't want to make you walk, only the best for my princess..." Eriol almost clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Err, your princess?" Tomoyo asked, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Huh? ummm" Eriol fumbled "I said I don't wanna make you walk and I just stopped talking" he blushed furiously.

"Oh, let's go then?"

"Okay"

"Uhuh" Tomoyo looked at him and smiled "Why don't you get in the car first?"

"Oh, right"

Eriol walked around the car and went in the driver's seat. He started the car.

"Do you have a license?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course" Eriol said casually.

He put the car into reverse and then drived smoothly into the road.

"Well then, that's enough evidence" Tomoyo said referring to Eriol's driving.

"Aww, did you really underestimate my driving skillls?" Eriol asked pouting.

"No, I just doubted you licensure" Tomoyo said simply.

--

"AAARRRGGHHH! I have to pee!!" Sakura shouted at Syaoran.

Syaoran appears to be snickering.

"What are you snickering about?!"

"I'm sorry,-snort- it's just that it's so hard to take you seriously when you look so silly." Syaoran erupted into laughter.

It is true that Sakura looked funny. She was trying hard to keep from wetting herself. It looks like she was doing a weird dance where you bend down and skip all over the room. Syaoran watched her in amusement as she skipped from one part of the room to another looking oddly familiar to a toddler doing the hockey pockey.

Then Syaoran's mind hatched an idea...

"You know what would be great right now?" Syaoran asked mischief written across his eyes

"What? a decent toilet?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Er, no" Syaoran reached inside his bag and took out a bottle of....... water.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and said "You wouldn't"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow that said 'I would'

He opened the bottle and 'accidentally' spilled its contents in front of Sakura. This made Sakura berserk, let's just say that the sound of flowing water when you really have to pee isn't really helpful. It just makes you wanna punch the person who's responsible for it.

"Say goodbye to junior" Sakura grumbled. She kicked Syaoran squarely between his legs.

"Wha - ow" was all Syaoran could say. His face contorted with pain and he fell forwards with a whimper, clutching his crotch.

Sakura snickered."Not so tough now aren't we?" she mentally applauded herself for a job well done.

"Well" Syaoran said painfully "That was a -whine- lesson I'll remember" he was still clutching at his groin area.

Suddenly they heard something from the other side of the door.

"What's that?" Sakura asked in a whisper which, Syaoran thought was unnecessary since they wee the only ones in the library at the moment.

"How the hell should I know?" Syaoran said. He listened more carefully, then he heard it. Light rustling like someone trying to pick a lock.

"Sounds like someones trying to open the library" he said trying to stand up, which is excruciatingly painful might I add.

"Yay! we're saved!!" Sakura said joyously.

"No, I mean trying to get in the library WITHOUT keys, you know like sneaking in" Syaoran narrowed his eyes and signaled Sakura to be quiet.

"Do you think it's a thief? Which I seriously doubt since there's nothing in here but dusty old books"

"Sshhh, be quiet and grab any thing that could be used as a weaponl"

"Don't get all bossy with me" Sakura whispered but followed him nonetheless.

A few moments later Sakura was behind Syaoran clutching a fire extinguisher. They waited a few moments and then the door clicked.

---------

"How in God's name did you learn to pick a lock?" Eriol asked.

"Err, I'm not sure it kinda comes naturally" Tomoyo answered sheepishly.

"Well at least it will be put to good use"

Tomoyo was currently hunched on the doorknob, picking it with her hairpin.

Eriol watched in awe as Tomoyo carefully wiggled her hairpin. After a few complicated twists and turns Tomoyo finally heared the much anticipated click.

She grinned and looked at Eriol who was grinning even wider. She opened the door. What followed was a series of very unfortunate events...

----------

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura fired the contents of the fire extinguisher at the 'thieves'.

Syaoran was momentarily blinded by the rampage of foam and could only hear screaming. He could hear Sakura ("DIE!!!! DIE THIEVES DIE!!!!) and the intruders("WHAT THE HELL!!!!!AAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!") Through the sea of foam he could three people, one was definitely Sakura as he could hear her unmistakable monkey shrieks. The other two, he realized, were quite familiar. _'Oh god, its Eriol and Tomoyo'_ he thought happily though with a bit of guilt as they had attacked them.

Sakura's deadly weapon appeared to be nearing emptiness so she threw it behind her and decided to grapple with the 'unknown intruders' instead. She jumped on one of them (the bigger of the two) and tackled him to the ground (she realized thet the person was a man). She continued strangling the stranger.

Syaoran quickly went in aid of his friend who was currently being tackled by one Sakura Kinomoto. He grabbed Sakura by the waist and tried to pull her away.

"Sakura stop!!" he said as Sakura squirmed.

Tomoyo watched in complete and utter bewilderment as Syaoran tried to pull Sakura away from poor Eriol. Eriol seemed to be too dazed to do anything. Sakura was completely ignoring Syaoran. Tmoyo decided to take part. She whistled loudly.

"Hey, everybody freeze!!"

As if Tomoyo was some wizard who cast a stupefy spell, everyone stopped reaping havoc.

Sakura saw Tomoyo and her eye widened. Her gaze went from Tomoyo to the person underneath her. Guilt and embarrassment crept from her toes to her head. It was such a horrible feeling.

"Oh Dear.." Sakura's voice trailed off.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and thought _'Oh dear is right'._

"OMG! I'm soo sorry!! SORRY!!! Oh my God I didn't know it was you! I thought you were some kind of burglar or something!! It was Syaoran's err I mean LI's fault!!!"

"What?! How is this my fault?!! I'm not the one who jumped on him and in case you haven't noticed I was actually trying to stop you!!"

"You were the one who injected wrong ideas in my head!! Sakura mimicked Syaoran's words "This is all your fault!_'Grab anything that can be used as a weapon' _What a stupid thing to say!"

"Don't try to put the blame on me you twat!!"

"TWAT?! your the twat here!!"

"Err guys?--"

"YOU were the one who was stupid enough to not think first before acting!!"

"Guys?--"

"Well YOU were the one who was acting all 'secret spy' when the door opened"

"GUYS!!!! SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTS OFF ME!!!!SHEESH!!!" Eriol shouted.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at Eriol who was still underneath them, yes underneath _both _of them as Syaoran's attempt of prying Sakura off Eriol has led to him straddling the poor guy. Eriol was currently trying hard not to pass out under the crushing weight of the two.

The two immediately jumped off Eriol. Syaoran helped Eriol up to his feet. Eriol dusted himself.

"As I was saying, I'm really sorry Eriol and it is all Li's fault!"

"My fault?!! For the love of God can you try to think clearly?!"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "FOR CHRIST'S SAKE WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

The two stopped bickering but continued to glare at each other.

"Honestly I would've thought that you two would at least be friends by now" Tomoyo said . "Anyways, what happened? How did you two end up being stuck in here?"

"Well, miss smart ass over there (he threw Sakura a side glance) decided to get all angsty and got lost in the library. And I, being the great guy that I am, (Sakura snorted) went to look for her"

"So how did that get you in this mess ei?"

"Well the library sort of closed while this ice monster was looking for me" Sakura answered. "So we got stuck. How did you find us?"

"I remembered you saying something about books!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Well what made you think we were still in here?" Syaoran asked.

"Well" Eriol rubbed his chin and signaled them for a flashback. Syaoran inwardly groaned.

FLASHBACK

"How can we be sure that they are in here? Tomoyo asked.

"Weren't you the one who said they're here?

"Well, I'm sure they were here, the question is are they still here"

"Let's just get inside"

So they walked inside the building. Then they heared a muffled noise from inside the library which sounded oddly like someone saying something about peeing.

"Whassat?" Eriol said alarmed."Do you think it's the ghost that they've been talking about? You know, the one who asks you if you know where the comfort room is then looks at you but when you look at her she has NO FACE!!"

"I've never heard that before" Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, yeah I kinda made that up" Eriol said sheepishly.

"Why?"

_'Well because I thought that you'd get scared and I'll get the opportunity to comfort you and we'd get all close and cozy and that would be really sweet'_

"Err, no apparent reason"

Tomoyo giggled again and knelt infront of the door. She pressed her ear to the door and heard two voices inside.

"I hear something"

Eriol knelt down beside her and pressed his ear to the door too.

"Errr, I hear something too. Err, Goodbye Junior?" Eriol said puzzled.

"Oohhhh, that's Sakura!!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then Tomoyo picked the lock and opened the door then you pounced on me like I'm some kind of maniac or something" Eriol said. Sakura shifted guiltily in her place, Eriol noticed this and gave her a sympathetic look and mouthed 'It's okay'.

"Why didn't you just ask the librarian foro the keys or something?" Syaoran asked.

"Pss! d' ya really think that old hag would've helped us?" Eriol leaned forward to Syaoran and whispered "You forget my reputation as a troublemaker" and winked. Syaoran rolled his eyes for the dozenth time this evening. "Besides you should be glad we didn't tell the school authorities otherwise you two would be in deep shit"

Syaoran gave him a look that said 'Is there a certain logic to that?' and said "How would we be in 'deep shit'? It's not like we did anything wrong"

"Yes but they would never believe that now wouldn they? They'd frame you guys up for 'Acts of Lasciviousness' (he gestured with his fingers) or something" Eriol beamed mischievously and whispered to Syaoran "Unless of course you were doing 'Lascivious Acts' (he did that quotation gesture again with his fingers) then we'd have to turn you two in"

"Can yo- can you stop that?!" Syaoran said hitting Eriol's hands. "One more of those finger things and I'll rip off your hands"

"Hey, you should be thankful that I saved your sorry ass"

"Yeah sure, I bet Tomoyo did all the thinking and all you did was think of ways to flirt" Syaoran scoffed.

Eriol blushed furiously and turned to look if Tomoyo had heard. Luckily she was too immersed in her conversation with Sakura.

"You make me sound like all I ever do is flirt around with people" Eriol said.

Syaoran grinned "Exactly"

"Oh, sod off" Eriol punched his shoulder and laughed.

"HEY!! YOU GUYS GONNA STAY HERE ALL NIGHT?!" Sakura bellowed. She was hunched over a bit trying to keep her bladder from exploding. _'Honestly you chat more than girls'_

Syaoran and Eriol walked towards the two ladies, well Eriol walked Syaoran did some kind of limping crippled kind of walk because of a certain 'Goodbye Junior' incident.

"What's up with you? Is that some kind of new way of git walk?"

Syaoran grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

_'Well, first day of tutoring went well....NOT!'_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** Err, yes I know I didn't update too soon, I'm sorry really! It's the damn internet connection! It's pure evil I tell you!! It can sense when I'm writing fics and suddenly slows down and eventually I have to restart this whole chapter.. I've already done that 4 times!! GOD THAT WAS SO INFURIATING! but still I managed to update so please don't stop reading ^.^


	6. Sakura's Date

A/N: Here's the 6th chapter! I wrote it in advance to make up with my postponed updates..Oh and I hope no one got offended with the whole kicking in the groin thing, did you? I'm sorry I just thought it would be more comical, I'm really sorry!

Well enjoy!

wait oh yeah the disclaimer thing..

I do not own Card captor Sakura, it;s characters and anything else that's related blah blah yadayada,isototallyrock,... And if I'm lying may the earth swallow me whole right now (checks to see if anything happens) There nothing happened! ISOTOTALLYROCK !!!

Errrr, yes well on with the fic!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

The following week passed uneventfully. Sakura and Syaoran had their lessons in their classroom during their free periods to avoid any 'accidents'. It was mainly Syaoran's idea because he was traumatized at the whole 'Goodbye Junior' incident and plan to keep his testicles for a long time. But with the way things are going he was probably as safe as a person in a lion's den.

Sakura just didn't like geometry or trigonometry or anything remotely related to solving problems with numbers and actually having to count more than a hundred (she isn't really an airhead, she's actually pretty bright but she just doesn't like math I'm sure you understand)

"So do you get the Pythagorean Theorem?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Uhuh" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Uhuh"

"Can discuss it to me?"

"Uhuh"

"Do carry on"

"Uhuh"

"Okaaay" Syaoran glared at her.

"Uhuh"

"Are you a fat ass?"

"Uhuh"

Syaoran chuckled.

"Hey wait!! I'm not!! Sakura fumbled. "Sheesh!! How long are we gonna stay here?" Sakura looked around their now empty classroom. "Shouldn't we be going home?"

Syaoran glanced at the clock it was 5:00 pm.

"We still have thirty minuter to go"

Sakura didn't pay attention but turned when he said 'go'. "What? I can go? Yay!!"

Syaoran sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose" Do you pay attention to anything? AT ALL?!"

"Well I'm paying attention yo your lovely amber eyes" Sakura said dreamily hoping that flattery would get her out of here.

Syaoran looked unmoved "Flattery would certainly not get you out of here" he paused "But you should be thankful that you are irritating enough to make me want to go home immediately"

"GOOD! Now can I go home?"

"Yes"

Sakura dashed out the door like an ecstatic monkey. Syaoran shrugged and chuckled to himself. Somehow he was already getting fond of having Sakura around. She was like his pet of some sort but sometimes she's like an extremely talkative shadow.

--------------------------

"So I was hoping you and I could go out sometime" a guy said. He had fine blond hair that slightly went over his stunning gray eyes that could sweep you off your feet. He was really good looking, not that much into sports but had the body of an athlete nonetheless. And he was talking to Sakura.

"Oh!" Sakura looked as if Christmas has come early "That would be cool" Sakura said trying to contain herself.

"Really? Awesome!" he chuckled and that was enough to make Sakura melt but she still kept her composition."So I guess I'll see you Saturday then?" he waved at her and left.

Once he was out off earshot Sakura let out her giggles. She couldn't believe it! Miggy asked her out!! She had been checking him out for quite sometime now. She was attracted to smartness and perkiness and he didn't look bad either. To say he was gorgeous is an understatement.

"Oh my God I can't wait to tell Tomoyo!!" she squealed oblivious to the weird looks that people had been giving her. But then she felt like she was forgetting something, what was it? She looked at her watch hoping that it would remind her of what she was supposed to do. It was a little over five in the afternoon then it hit her like a large conveniently placed rock.... TUTORING!

She can't believe it, she was chatting with Miggy for over 30 minutes. How can that be possible?

She dashed to where they were supposed to meet up (this time at the school grounds, anywhere but the library) and saw him there...... dozing of.

Sakura walked towards him. He was sleeping like a cute little angel (sound familiar?) Sakura strained to keep from pinching his cheeks. He looked so peaceful not at all the ice monster that Sakura was very fond of calling him.

"Where were you?" he said not opening his eyes. _Wow he just had to ruin the moment _she thought.

"Errr, you know somewhere" she said enthusiastically remembering the date she got with Miggy. She had to tell someone, she was dying to tell someone. She was trying so hard to keep from telling Syaoran so hard that apparently even her face showed it because -

"Are you okay? You look constipated should I be covering my nose now in case you pass wind?" Syaoran said coolly with one eye looking at her, the other one closed.

_Oh yeah he just had to ruin it_ Sakura thought.

"NO!" she said exasperatedly.

"Then why are you looking like that?"

"Because I snatched a date! with Miggy!!!" she squealed.

Syaoran didn't look too happy, he immediately sat up and frowned. "Wow do you usually look constipated when you 'snatch' dates?" he said unsmiling. It bothered him though, why was he so upset? It's not like he cared right?

"Whatever, oh and I'm sorry I missed today. I promise I'll make it up to you!!" she said cheerfully

"Don't bother, s'not like I mean anything to you anyway" he said but immediately realized that he sounded jealous. "Not that I care!it's just that you should...err..well it's not nice to ...errr ditch......people"

"Righto" Sakura looked at him uncertainly. If she could she correctly it appears that Syaoran was blushing.

"I'll just go okay?" he got up and flung his bag over his shoulder "And errr have fun with your..........date" he said the last word rather stiffly.

"It isn't until Saturday, but thanks anyway," Sakura waved.

---------------------------------------------

The week came too quickly to Syaoran's liking. Before he knows it it was already friday. He knows that it's ridiculous that he's acting like this, it's not in his nature. But it makes him heat up when he sees Sakura with that Miggy dude.

"Hey there Syaoran, so I was thinking that we could fill up the classroom with blue smoke today" Eriol was discussing with him their latest prank as usual. They did it together but it was often Eriol who took the blame. The weird bloke actually loves being in trouble. Eriol went on and on but seeing as Syaoran wasn't paying attention he sighed and followed his gaze. Eriol saw that Syaoran was glaring at Miggy, who was currently having a little chat with Sakura.

"So we have another target eh?"

"What?"

"Oh come on you know what I'm talking about"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about"

"Aww, you know that I know that you know what I'm talking about"

"Err, I'm sure that I don't know what you know that I know that you know what you're talking about"

"Well, I'm sure that I know what you know what I know that err possibly you know what AUGGH forget it! The point is you're jealous"

"Of what?"

"That" he pointed to Sakura and Miggy.

"Am not"

"What makes you think I don'y know? I know you too well my friend, I know what goes on inside your twisted mind, I know your secrets, your life heck I even know what turns you on!!"

"GOD! can we not talk about that? It's extremely weird knowing that you know that!It makes me nauseous!"

"Why is that?" Eriol asked completely oblivious.

"Cause I'm a guy and you're a guy I think and were not supposed to be talking about those stuff"

"Awww, you're no fun!!" Eriol crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. "I know it though"

"What?"

"That you get turned on by -"

Syaoran immediately smacked Eriol's head.

"Ow!"

--------------------------------------------

"Oh man!! I don't know what to wear Tomoyo!! Help meee!! I'm falling apart! I feel nauseous!!! Oh my god is it me or is the room spinning... urg I can't hold it much longer I think I'm gonna puke!" Sakura was clearly overreacting as she usually did. Tomoyo looked amused, she was used to seeing Sakura like that, she didn't really feel like puking, it's just her way of releasing stress.

Sakura was hunched over the waste basket throwing up.

Yup, it was just stress.

"Calm down!! Don't worry I'm here remember?" Tomoyo said an arm on her hip. "Nothing could go wrong just as long as I am here!" she put her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Okay but what if something goes wrong?What if it rains? What if earthquakes occur? OR WORSE!!! WHAT IF I SNORT??!!!! OH MY GOD SO MANY THINGS COULD GO WRONG!!!" she plopped her head on the pillow

"I'm really astounded at your pessimism. But not to worry! I have thought of a perfect plan!" Tomoyo beamed and looked at Sakura expecting any trace of enthusiasm. But she just laid there unmoving. Tomoyo wondered if the pillow prevented Sakura from breathing but continued.

"I'll follow you!!"

"You'll what?!" Sakura appeared from her "hiding place" ( the pillow)

"I'll follow you, you know like a secret agent"

"Well, I guess that's cool. You can signal me what to do!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah! That's right and I can bring Eriol with me!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked pouting.

"Because if Eriol goes then Syaoran would be there too! It's like the stupid laws of physics, where Syaoran is Eriol will be, Where Eriol is Syaoran will be!"

"So what's your point?"

"My point is that Syaoran might make fun of me, you know how he is. He always torments me and he actually enjoys it!"

"Come on you're over reacting besides I'll get bored and I'll look suspicious if I stalk alone"

"Well..."

"Please Sakura please......." Tomoyo gave her a puppy dog pout.

"FINE! Do what you like" Sakura sighed.

"Yay!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came and as predicted Tomoyo was with Eriol and a very disgruntled looking Syaoran. Syaoran actually didn't wanna go but Eriol wouldn't let him. He thinks it's fun in a twisted kind of way. How he persuaded him you might ask? Well let's just say that it involved some nude baby pictures the internet and blackmail.

So Syaoran was here sitting a few tables away Sakura and Miggy who were so sweet he could've puked.

"Oh look at Sakura she doesn't look like she needs any of my help she's a natural!" Tomoyo said recording said girl's date.

"I don't get it, aren't we supposed to be like discreet or something?Shouldn't we be wearing something like those really cool black suits in movies?" Eriol said.

"I doubt that it would be discreet" Syaoran said.

"But think of it though, we'd look like super spies!"

"Is there even any sense in what you're saying?"

"No, apparently, no"

Syaoran sighed he couldn't take it any longer he needed to escape from these lunatics, well from Eriol mainly 'cause he actually find Tomoyo sensible. Sometimes he wonders how he puts up with Eriol's nonsensical behavior.

"Sooo... what do we do?" Eriol asked.

"How about we just keep quiet. It is what we are here for. Being discreet, remember? being quiet ?" Syaoran said looking irrate.

Meanwhile a few tables across, two people were talking jovially. Well at least they were but after a few minutes they had ran out of things to talk to.

"Err, so from what school were you from before you moved here?" Sakura asked.

"I was from St. Arthur's"

"Oh, really I actually considered going there" Sakura lied. She didn't even know where that is.

"Oh, well it's an all boys school" he said eyes tinged with amusement.

"Oh!!, well errrr that's why I didn't go there ahahaha" she mentally strangled herself.

"Mhhhmmm" Miggy smiled " You're really fun you know"

"err, what?"

"You're fun" he smiled and held her hand " You don't have to be nervous around me, you can be yourself" he smiled again.

--

Back at the other table

"OOOHHHHHH!!!! Look! Look! It's so sweet!! They're holding hands!!" Tomoyo squealed discreetly, if that was possible

Syaoran looked immediately at the table. Eriol noticed his sudden alertness and gave him a smug look that said. 'Don't care huh?'

Syaoran shot him a look that said 'Don't even start'

"Awww, come on you must admit that that made you twinge right?" Eriol asked. He had said it too loud that Tomoyo heard him.

"What made him twinge?" she asked.

"Errr.." Eriol didn't know if he should tell her about his 'theory' about Syaoran liking Sakura he looked warily at Syaoran he glared steadily. "Errr herpes? Yeah that's right! It's been his problem"

"IT IS NOT!!!" Syaoran gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, my I didn't know you were...errr" Tomoyo didn't know what to say.

"Please Tomoyo don't listen to him he's insane" Syaoran said pleadingly.

"I am not, you're the one who's got problems with herpes" Eriol said.

"Oh for the love of God!! That's it I can't take it! I have to go, I'm sorry Tomoyo but I've had too much 'Eriol exposure' " with that he stood up and stalked away.

"Oh no Miggy might recognize him!" Tomoyo said but Eriol was already following Syaoran to prevent him from "exposing their identities".

"Hey wait Syaoran!" he hissed silently.

"What now?"

"You can't just go storming out like that!"

"And why not?"

"Because - "

"Hey isn't that Syaoran and Eriol?" said a familiar voice behind them.

They both turned around and saw Miggy looking at them a fuming Sakura also glaring.

"What are you doing here?" Miggy asked.

"Y-yeah, what are YOU doing here?" Sakura asked trying to hide her wrath.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and gave him a look that said_ 'What now? We shouldn't look suspicious!'_

Syaoran answered with a look that said _'You think of it! It's not like I'm the one who forced me into this!'_

And without thinking Eriol said the first thing that came to his mind. And since they were in a restaurant that was a famous dating spot he said -

"Err, date! We're here on a date!" Eriol realized his stupidity and tried hard not to slap himself.

Syaoran looked completely horrified.

Sakura was trying hard not to laugh.

While Tomoyo, who was on the other side of the room recording the whole scene.

"A- a date?" Miggy asked uncertainly.

"YES"  
"NO!"

They said at the same time.

Syaoran couldn't believe it, out of the hundreds of excuses that Eriol could've thought of he chose a date. He would be needing therapy after this... lots and lots of it.

"No, what he means is that we're not on a date together but with seperate people!! Err girls!!! Not with each other"

Eriol nodded in agreement. Miggy looked contented

"Well we were about to leave " he said motioning to Sakura. "Have fun on your dates!" he smiled again. Syaoran didn't know why but he had the urge to punch his smiling face. His smile looked like he was hiding something.

The two guys nodded and watch them leave. When they were out of earshot Syaoran groaned loudly.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"What? You're making it sound like I did something stupid!" Eriol said

"WHY?! Don't you call what you just did stupid?" Syaoran asked exasperatedly. He couldn't count how many times he had felt exasperated today in a span of fifteen minutes.

"Weeeellll.... at least they that bloke doesn't suspect a thing!"

"Well that was the most amusing thing I've ever seen!"

The two nearle jumped out of their skins as Tomoyo had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"And I've got it all on tape!!" she added cheerfully "Now come on let's follow them" she pointed to the direction Miggy and Sakura went.

"I've already told you that I'm going" Syaoran said crossly.

"But they're going to the movies next"

That hit Syaoran like errr cold water. He thought, movies means the dark and no one can see you, so many things could happen. He realized that he was doing it again. Being worked up for no reason, he wasn't jealous!! HE was just concerned, yeah that's right concerned.

So then off to the movies they went.

They spotted Sakura and Miggy at the back part of the theater where there were few people (which Syaoran finds suspicious). This time they kept a fair distance away so as to avoid any 'stumbling to each other accidents'

Well the movie was really great but Syaoran had his eyes on the two 'lovebirds' so he didn't really notice the movie. It startled Syaoran that Miggy hadn't tried any dirty tricks on Sakura, this relieved him a bit. Maybe that guy's not all bad after all.

So the movie ended and it was time for a walk decided that they should leave them for at least a short time of privacy.

Sakura walked wth Miggy on the sidewalk, she felt awkward again because it was so quiet and that Tomoyo and the others aren't there anymore.

She heard him clear his throat

"Uhhh, did you have fun?" he asked timidly.

"Of course" Sakura didn't have to lie though, she really did have fun. Even the restaurant incident was fun.

They walked on occasionally passing by a person or two. And finally they had reached Sakura's house.

"Err, so here's your house" he stated the obvious"So, errr we should do this again sometime"

"Sure, so I guess I'd better go now"

"Err, Sakura"

"Ye-'" she turned to meet him but was greeted with a kiss instead, a kiss on the cheek to be exact.

"Bye now!"he said and jogged away.

Sakura turned beet root and smiled. She went inside with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Hmmphh!! Sod off" Syaoran said behind one of the trees. Apparently he didn't leave yet.

A/N: That was cheesy wasn't it?! AAARRRGGHHH!! GOD I AM SO STUPID SOMETIMES!!

Don't hate me please


	7. A conspiracy

A/N:Thank you for the nice reviews people ^.^ . You don't know how much your point of views mean to me. My readers are like one of the important people in my life, along with my friends and the intelligent person who invented chocolate spread.

I'm sorry for the late updates , as much as I'd want to update earlier I really can't because apparently my annoying little brother thinks that his stupid games are more important than my story updates! and I've been a bit preoccupied with stuff, you know errr really important files... Okay! so it wasn't really important files I've been trying to finish twilight and the other four books and I just have to say that Edward Cullen is really cool!

Anyways I hope you guys are okay with Eriol being a bit cocky in this story. His character kinda spices up my otherwise boring story ^.^

* * *

Chapter 7

Apparently Syaoran lingered a little longer than Tomoyo and Eriol expected and witnessed the whole cheek kissing scene. He was really fuming ,why? he really didn't know or he'd rather NOT know because surely it would just lead to more confusion and right now his life IS a big confusion.

He watched Miggy jog through the streets. Miggy abruptly stopped and felt his pockets. Syaoran guessed that his phone must've rang because right now Miggy was fumbling with his phone. He finally answered it.

If Syaoran had eavesdropped correctly he heard Miggy say something about his plan working correctly. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at him. That was really peculiar . What plan?

He watched stealthily as Miggy ended his phone call and turned a corner.

Alright something's definitely up and it involved that sneaky little git. Syaoran decided that he will find it out tomorrow because he was already really tired and if he's not mistaken he had stepped on something that definitely resembled dog droppings.

_Darn people and their accursed pets' droppings_

_--------  
_

Sakura was sitting near her bedroom window still thinking dreamily about her date earlier at the same time drooling unattractively. She caught herself drooling and immediately snapped out of her trance. And. as if her head knew that there was something interesting out her window, she looked out the window. Guess who she saw.

It was Syaoran. And it appeared as if he was prodding his shoes with a twig.

_What the hell?_

What was he doing there and in front of our house of all places! Sakura shrugged and came to the conclusion that he must've just passed by and came back to replaying the day's events in her head. Problem was all she could think of now was Syaoran's crazy antics earlier (his supposed 'date' with Eriol) she knew that they only staged their act earlier about having dates and stuff but it made Sakura wonder if he dated anyone.

Sakura immediately shrugged off those thoughts and decided to watch t.v. downstairs instead.

_I'm so totally thinking too much_

_--------------_

Well the next day was a Sunday and nothing interesting ever happens on Sunday so let's fast forward to Monday.

Yes, Monday. The most hated day of the week if you ask students unless there was some school fair or something special like that. But unfortunately it was just a normal boring Monday.

"Oh man Monday sucks! It's like a weekly reminder that we only have two days off and five days of work" Eriol said looking comically upset.

"The way you talk makes you sound like you already work at some stress filled office, honestly all we ever do in school is sit read and write how bad can that be?" Syaoran said. You see unlike any other normal teenager he thinks that there's perfectly nothing wrong with Mondays.

"You're talking shit again are you drunk or something 'cause you obviously don't know what you're saying" Eriol answered thinking that his friend was not feeling fine because he wasn't bothered at all by 'Monday'.

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temples. He chose to ignore his friend as he always did when he feels that their conversation will most likely be senseless again. He was now sulky again due to his lack of sensible company. Something came to his mind : the happenings last Saturday where he saw something suspicious about that tit faced guy named Miggy ._ Oh great now I'm insulting the guy because of Sakura._

He contemplated weather to bring it up or not. He's not really sure if Eriol would take him seriously. But still Eriol did have that serious side to him, you just have to bring it out slowly......

"Errr, you know the other night, last Saturday"

"Yes, I know you followed them home didn't you?"

Syaoran was a little startled with Eriol's answer.

"Err, yes well how'd you know?"

"I already told you that I know you too well. Do I have to ramble again about the things I know about you?"

"NO, no..." Syaoran answered immediately remembering that discussion they had.

"So, what bothers you huh?" Eriol asked as if he was some kind of counselor to troubled teens. Eriol knew that this was time to be serious, for Syaoran's sake at least.

"Well" Syaoran told him about what he heard.

"Ooohh, interesting, so Miggy really isn't that much of a goody two shoes huh. This is a conspiracy!" Eriol dramatically pounded his fist on the table.

"Errr, yes well anyway, do you think we should tell her I mean it's not that it's our business or anything but as her classmate we should be at least a little concerned right?"

"Oh, isn't that cute, Syaoran's 'concerned' !" Eriol did those annoying finger quotes again.

"Look it's not like I'm caring or anything!!" Syaoran looked curiously at Eriol when he made funny twitching moves and constantly zipping his mouth but he still carried on "I just think that Sakura has the right to know about it!!"

Syaoran glanced at Eriol again who was still doing that funny twitching movements, almost as if he was telling him to look around......

_OH!! I GET IT SHE"S BEHIND ME ISN"T SHE?_

Syaoran turned around and sure enough Sakura was there looking at him curiously.

"Know about what Li?" Sakura asked.

"Errr " Syaoran looked at Eriol pleadingly, Eriol shrugged amusedly.

"Yes?" Sakura egged him to go on.

"You have the errr.. right to know that ummm..." Syaoran looked helplessly around and spotted a fly. "That flies are really very filthy creatures and you shouldn't eat them" Syaoran sighed with relief.

Eriol was trying hard not to laugh. That was by far the stupidest thing Syaoran has ever said.

"Are you implying that I eat flies?!" Sakura bellowed.

"Well you'll never know what people eat, I just thought that err, you should know that" Syaoran was know mentally beating himself up.

"That's so nice of you" Sakura said her words dripping with sarcasm. "Well anyways I was wondering if I could sit with you guys, Tomoyo has this group project that I'm not part of so I don't have anyone else to talk to"

"Why don't you go sit with Miggy?" Syaoran said unpleasantly. Sakura didn't like his tone.

"Look if you don't want me here just say so!" Sakura said rather hurt.

"Ignore him Sakura, it's his time of the month, besides he's just jealous" Eriol said winking. Syaoran elbowed him. "You can sit here if you want"

"Why thank you Eriol you're too kind, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO APPARENTLY HAVE NO SYMPATHY TOWARDS OTHERS!" Sakura directed her speech towards Syaoran and took a sear near Eriol as far away as possible from Syaoran. She wouldn't want his grumpiness rubbing off on her. She was happy today and no one's gonna ruin her positivity towards life.

"Why are you so happy?" Syaoran asked her not liking her happiness one bit.

"No I'm not" she said whilst busying herself with her notebook. "How do you even know that, are you some kind of seer now?"

"You're practically radiating waves of happiness towards me, I suggest you stop it. It's really annoying"

"Can I really help it if I'm a bright ray of sunshine and you're an ugly troll under a bridge of unsunshine-ness?"

"Is unsunshine-ness even a word?"

"It is now"

"Hey, that's really upsetting you know!" Eriol interrupted and crossed his arms.

"What is it now?" Syaoran asked.

"You guys, you're acting like lovesick couples and not talking to ME" Eriol pointed to his chest dramatically.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE SICK COUPLES!!" they said together.

"You see, you even know what's on each others minds! That's so cute!" Eriol said smilling oblivious to the daggers that the two are shooting at him.

"Just shut up okay?" Syaoran said. Eriol pouted but didn't say anything else. He turned his attention to Sakura who was scribbling away in her notebook. He peered from behind her back to see what she was writing.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Oh! nothing just some stuff you know GIRLS stuff. Nothing that concerns guys like you" Sakura eyed him curiously "You ARE a guy right?"

"That's insulting Sakura! " Eriol clutched his chest and pretended to be going through emotional pain.

Sakura smiled. "It was a joke Eriol"

"I know, I mean who could doubt my manliness?One look at my godly body and all doubts are erased!"

"One look at you're "godly body" and people will surely go blind. Now stop you're vanity and stop flashing everyone your stomach" Syaoran ordered as if it was an everyday chore.

"Alright! IS there anything else that you'd want me to stop huh?Like World hunger or poverty?" Eriol said looking comically upset.

The following minutes passed without anyone talking and doing something idiotic.( Much to Syaoran's pleasure and much to Eriol's annoyance). Eriol tried to lift the silence and tapped his fingers on the table. He shifted uneasily in his seat elbowing Syaoran in the process.

"I'm booooreeeeddd" Eriol howled "Entertain me!"

"For christ's sake it's only been two freaking minutes!" Syaoran hissed.

"Unlike you I can't stand normal everyday silence"

The bell rang signaling the end of their free period. Sakura quickly put away her things and scurried of to class, grateful that she'll be able to escape Eriol's madness.

"Well see you guys later" she glanced at Syaoran "I'll see you later after class I guess"

She walked to her next class which was Literature. She busied herself by organizing her cluttered bag while walking. She was so engrossed in her bag that she bumped into someone. Naturally her stuff fell to the floor.

_'Oh great! Just great. Way to go Sakura you had to be stupid enough to fix your bag in the middle of a student flooded hall!'_

She kneeled and picked up her stuff as quickly as possible, she was already attracting too much attention, she doesn't think she can take any more embarrassment. She looked around to look for her pen and saw that it had rolled near a corner of the hall. She went to pick it up but stopped abruptly when she heard something.

"Yeah, I really think what you planned actually worked"

"Of course it will!So what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know she asked me to meet her tomorrow after class at the drama club room"

"Tomorrow? Why not now?"

"I don't know

"You know girls they think differently"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows while she listened carefully. It sounded like Miggy and apparently he's talking with someone about 'plans'._ He's meeting someone while we're dating! The nerve!._ Sakura quickly stomped away completely forgetting about her pen and marched of to class. So many thoughts were flooding her brain right now, her temples were throbbing and her lips quivered a bit. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. She didn't want to think about it too much it's stupid, it's pathetic and it's eating her away. She tried to think about it logically but didn't want to make any excuse denying the obvious: that she was just some rebound girl. She tried hard not to be affected. She stopped walking and realized that she already passed the room she was supposed to go to. She cursed under her breath and made her way to the classroom.

--------------

"What are you thinking?"

She still looked absentmindedly out the window.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" Syaoran repeated.

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself after this, What are you thinking?"

"Oh, uh I'm not thinking of anything"

"Don't insult my intellect I know you're thinking of something"

Sakura sighed "I just..don't wanna talk about it, not now"

They were currently sitting inside the now empty classroom and having another one of their tutoring sessions. Syaoran looked at her, she looked like she was deeply thinking of something and it bothered him. He's never seen her like this. It's like seeing a totally different person far from the perky girl he knew.

"Look, not that I want to know or anything but, you can talk to me if you want"

Sakura nearly fell off her seat. "Huh?"

"I said that if something's bothering you, you can .. tell me"

"Uh, that's really umm nice of you"

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes but opened them again quickly. "I just thought that it would make you feel a lot better "

Sakura was really surprised to hear such comforting words from him, it was soothing and it calmed her restless thoughts. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth but immediately disguised it with her hand.

"Maybe I will but some other time" she smiled broadly.

Syaoran felt relieved. He can finally see life flooding back into her emerald eyes and couldn't resist to smile himself.

"So, I guess we should go"

"Yeah " Sakura glanced at the wall clock(it was 5:28)"I guess we should"

They walked out the room.

"Oh. and Li?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you "

* * *

**A/N:** There! I finally finished this one.. Not the best chapter but I tried my best. I just don't have much ideas.

Well anyways tell what you think so I can improve ^.^


	8. Complicated

**A/N:Hey I'm sorry for the delay! Really very sorry there was just this stupid test that I had to prepare for and then school activities just keep popping out of nowhere so I hadn't had the time..**

**Really very sorry but please enjoy this nonetheless**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"He didn't!!"

"He did"

"I can't believe it! Him!! Of all people! I never thought that goody two shoes was a git in disguise!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura just sighed. She told Tomoyo about what he heard from Miggy earlier."Well I'm not that sure yet"

"About what?"

"I'm not really sure if that's what he was talking about" Sakura said.

"But you have enough evidence!"

Sakura sighed again. She knew Tomoyo was right but sometimes when you really like someone you try to make up excuses. It's sad but true. The weird thing is despite all that's happened Sakura didn't feel bad. She felt light, if you know what I mean.

"Okay, how about you spy on him?"

"What?!! That's crazy! Anyway that would be morally improper"Sakura said, not believing she just used the words 'morally improper'.

"Okay maybe not spy but observe... excessively!"

Sakura smiled. she might consider it.

"You don't look too upset, knowing you, you should be wallowing in your self misery by now"

"Oh, that's nice.." Sakura said, sarcasm very evident in her voice. "It's not that I'm not upset, It's just that.." she realized that she didn't know how to explain what she felt.

"Let me get this straight, you find out someone 'might' be cheating on you and you're not going berserk?"

"Why should I be? It's not like it's the end of the world"

"Wow, I'm impressed. So, who helped you reach tranquility?" Tomoyo pressed on. "There's gotta be SOMEONE!"

Tomoyo purposely emphasized someone.

"Okay it was Syaoran. He was unexpectedly human today. He was ... nice"

"God, you make him sound like he's not human."

"Anyways, I'm not sure why but when he said those words.. I don't know it makes me feel all tingly inside"

"That's so cute! Maybe your having a crush on him"

"Don't be ridiculous that's so childish!"

"Well you ARE childish"

"Hmm, good point. But wrong nonetheless"

"So it's a good but wrong point, very confusing"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"What's left to talk about? There's no new deadly epidemic so everything else is boring"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo weirdly."How was your project thing with those snobs?" Sakura asked ignoring her friends sudden liking of deadly epidemics.

Tomoyo shuffled uneasily in her seat. "Oh, that" she tucked a lock of her raven hair behind her eyes. "Well nothing really just some boring stuff"

"Well I really hope that those projects of yours weren't timed so inconveniently. I had to sit with Syaoran and Eriol for the whole free period! It was hell"

"Oh, well I hope so too" Tomoyo said suddenly dropping her enthusiasm.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Err nothing, I just remembered that I had a quiz in literature tomorrow" Tomoyo lied

"No you don't"

"Yes I do, how would you know anyway?"

"I attend literature with you"

"Oh! Well it's a private quiz?" she sounded more like asking.

"I can't believe your lying to me"

"Well I don't wanna talk about it"

Sakura sighed it was hard to make Tomoyo talk when she really didn't want to,that's why she's the perfect person to tell secrets to, even if they were best friends. But Sakura knew that she would eventually talk so she stopped her interogations.

"Okay, but when you're ready to talk I'm always here"

"Yes, I know. Anyways" Tomoyo returned to her jolly composition "What about the spy- I mean observations?"

Sakura frowned. _What is it with Tomoyo and spy missions?_

"I'm not sure, but I would really want to know what it was about" Sakura said. Call her an eavesdropper or gossip girl if you'd like(preferably the latter) but it wont stop her from wanting to know what Miggy's up to.

"I know! Isn't there a large cabinet in the drama club room?"

"Well yes" Sakura said. She was very sure, she frequently went there to rehearse for plays sometimes with Tomoyo because Tomoyo is the one who designs the costumes.

"Well you can hide there and simply wait for them to arrive then you can secretly listen and know what they're really up to"

"I don't know that sounds kind of risky and I don't think the cabinet is large enough for two persons"

"Then go alone, I'll stay outside and clue you in when they're close. We can use my walky talkies! It's been so long since I've used them"

"Well okay, that sounds sensible" Sakura lied. With her luck, something's bound to go wrong but hey you live only once so why not push your luck?

-------

The next day... After hours of extremely boring and suicidal education

"Where the hell did you get these?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Those were my toys" Tomoyo shrugged.

"TOYS?!" Sakura picked up a complicated looking earpiece "These are toys? These look more like those earphone thingys that people at spy movies use"

"Well yes but they make cool gadgets don't they?Besides we need those for your mission"

_Oh God here she goes again_

Tomoyo attached the earpiece thingy to Sakura and fixed the complicated wires around her. Within minutes Sakura looked as if nothing was attached to her.

"See? All you have to do is talk and I'll be able to hear you. Then when I talk through this mic you'll be able to hear me too! Like walky talkies!"

"So this is your idea af a walky talky?" Sakura fingered the earpiece lodged in her ear. "That's very disturbing"

"Just get in the darn closet!"

Tomoyo pushed her in. Within seconds Sakura was crammed in an odd way inside the closet. She tried to adjust so that her knee wasn't digging into her ribs (Yes it was a very complicated position) and waited.

Meanwhile Tomoyo was strategically hidden behind some flower pots but still clearly she saw someone she ducked to try to conceal her self in the very small hiding spot. She immediately recognized the people ( apparently there were two). Who else but Syaoran and Eriol.

"Oh no"

"Oh no what?" Sakura said through her mic.

"It's Syaoran and Eriol and they're headed to the drama club room"

"What?! Distract them!"

"Okay"

"Hey look it's Tomoyo" Eriol said to Syaoran.

"Oh, why is she talking to a flower pot?"

"Don't be ridiculuos" Eriol looked at Tomoyo, she was apparently having a heated discussion with the flower pot (actually she was talking to Sakura) "Well I bet she's rehearsing. She is at the drama club hall after all, anything near this room turns into dramatic thespians! Why I do believe I am sensing the essence right now"

Eriol glided dramatically towards Tomoyo who seemed to be startled at his sudden appearance.

"Why, Tomoyo!" Eriol said in what he thought was a Shakespearean accent. To Tomoyo he just sounded like he had a runny nose "What brings a beautiful rose to this little corner? A creature as beautiful as you should be displayed for all the world to see!"

"Umm, that's rather disturbing" Tomoyo said

"Just ignore him Tomoyo, the fumes are getting to his head" Syaoran said suddenly appearing from nowhere. Tomoyo was about to ask what fumes but Syaoran spoke suddenly "Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo was sure Sakura was hearing all these but she couldn't speak otherwise the two men would hear her through the speakers of Tomoyo's laptop. Tomoyo could practically sense Sakura yelling_ 'LIE! LIE! LIE!'._

"Errr, she's sick?"

"But I saw her this morning" Eriol said.

"You must be seeeing things!"

"No, She even said hi to me. I couldn't be hearing and seeing things all at the same time"

They continued their discussion while Syaoran stealthily inched closer to the drama club.

How did he know Sakura was here? Well let's just say that he was so intelligent. But the to do list Sakura left on her table was helpful too. It read:

-Wake Up.

-Eat.

- Yell at Touya for something bad he's about to do.

On and on the senseless tasks went until the last one

- hide in the drama club room and accomplish Tomoyo's 'secret mission'

Syaoran chuckled to himself. He went inside the room without Tomoyo noticing. He's strangely good at stealthily sneaking behind peoples backs. He looked around the empty drama club room.

"Now if I were a dense and gullible girl where would I hide?" he muttered to himself. He looked around and saw the small cabinet. It looked too small for someone to fit inside but a nagging feeling tells him to open it.

So he opened it very carefully as if something extraordinary was inside it (think Lucy of Narnia when she opened the wardrobe) and something tumbled out and fell onto him.

--

Sakura was leaning on the closet door trying in vain to hear if Tomoyo succesfully warded off her uninvited guests when she heared the door click behind in a blink of an eye she was suddenly falling forward until something or more specifically someone caught her.

"Just what were you doing in there?" Syaoran asked as if there was nothing bizarre with her being in there.

"I should be asking you that!" Sakura said quickly jumping from his arms.

Then Sakura suddenly pressed her finger to her ear. Syaoran looked at her weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh no! They're coming!

---

Tomoyo was at her former hiding place again with Eriol. She explained everything to him because he refused to hide with a sensible reason.

"Sakura! They're coming!" she said through her mic.

"Oh, so that's what you were talking to!" Eriol said realization dawning on him.

------

"Who's coming?!" Syaoran asked.

"JUST GET IN THE DAMN CLOSET!" Sakura said oddly reminding her of Tomoyo earlier.

So they both crammed inside the closet. You could just imagine how crowded it was in ther. If Sakura couldn't fit in there what more with Syaoran there?

"Ow!Your elbow is stabbing my ribs!" Syaoran complained. He was in a very complicated position. It was odd, he can feel his knee next to his face and Sakura's elbow was boring a whole through his ribs. It wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't so ticklish in that particular area.

"Alright! Stop being so squeamish will you?!" Sakura said as she tried to move as far away as possible (if by far you mean a few millimeters). It was extremely hard considering the fact that they couldn't really make any movement without someone getting poked in the eye or getting whacked in the face with someone's knee.

"You're knee is getting dangerously close to my crotch area"

"I really wish I wasn't wearing a skirt" Sakura mumbled as she struggled to move her foot from underneath Syaoran's back as he was currently lying on his back.

"You're wearing a skirt?" Syaoran asked.

"Well duh! It's our school uniform!" Sakura said bitterly. She felt Syaoran's hair lightly on her calf.

"Thank God it's dark in here then"

They finally had enough common sense to realize that they would fit better if they stood up rather that being sprawled on the floor. Sakura was facing the closet door peering in the gap between it.

"What exactly are you doing?" Syaoran said keeping his voice down. Sakura looked at him pleadingly as if to tell him to refrain from asking to much, even in the darkness Syaoran could feel her look. He rolled his eyes and slumped down,if that was even possible in the enclosed space they were in. He tried to look around the room he was in but it proved to be useless for it was too dark to see anything, the only light source was coming from the gap from the closet door and Sakura was covering it completely.

"I knew it, I just knew it.." Sakura's voice trailed.

"You knew what?" Syaoran asked purely intrigued at what her business was. "What 's out there? Let me see!" he peered over Sakura, straining to see what she was looking at. There he saw the unmistakable blond hair belonging to Miggy with a red haired girl. He knew that girl from one of his classes but they weren't really acquainted. The worst part iof it was that, Ugh, they were making out.

"That's really decent" Syaoran said sarcastically. Then he remembered that Sakura must feel bad. He consciously looked at her from his peripheral sight. She was unmoving but he can literally sense her rage. Their bodies were so close that he can feel her breathing heavily.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, I really think you shouldn't have seen that" he said feeling sheepish that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. If it wasn't going to blow Sakura's cover he would've burst out the closet and punched the life out of that prat. He felt furious that that guy even had the nerve to hurt her, he felt so much rage that it made him dizzy.

"He likes two timing huh?! Well I'll show him, two can play the game" Sakura muttered inaudibly that Syaoran had to really lean closer to her to hear. But the moment he leaned close Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Syaoran was caught off guard and before he had time to react Sakura nudged the closet door open so that they were visible.

Miggy's head immediately shot up.

"Sakura?" he stammered. "What are you douing here?"

"Apparently the same as what you're doing" she said her voice cold as ice, her eyes boring a whole through his head. "Didn't think that I could bite back did you?"

It was amazing how deadly Sakura looked like right now, her cheery eyes were reduced into sharp slits, her lips turned into a smug smirk with her arms folded casually in front of her chest. The way she looked right now makes you wonder how many people she had viciously murdered already.

"It's not what you think" Miggy said looking all innocent again. Even Syaoran who was momentarily dazed felt the need to roll his eyes.

"Oh really?What is it then?" Sakura said sounding smug.

Miggy looked like he was trying so hard to match Sakura's look but the angry look he made was really nothing compared to Sakura's.

"You know what I don't have to explain anything to you. So I used you what's the big deal? People do these things all the time!" Miggy spat finally exposing his real character.

Syaoran clenched his fists and grinded his teeth,this guy's really full of it, he fought very hard to resist kicking his stupid glanced at the red haired girl. She was looking just as smug as Miggy like none of these bothered her almost looking amused. _Probably just as shallow as that dickhead is. _He was about to defend Sakura but Sakura spoke.

"Look here dungbrain, in case you don't know it really doesn't bother me that much anymore. I should've known better that going out with you in the first place it was all just cause of pity. I heard you were dumped by that bitch " she motioned to the red haired girl. They waited for her to react but she didn't.

"Umm, this is the part when you try to at least save yourself some pride and tell her to leave you out of this" Syaoran told the redhead sourly.

"Oh" redhead sounded confused " Hey, leave me out of this!" she said a little too late.

They all stared at her, even Miggy, with pure awry.

"Huh! I can't believe it" Sakura said smirking and suddenly looking happier but just as deadly as earlier "That's just grand, I can see that you two are perfect for each other"

"Don't be so full of yourself, there really isn't anything good about you" Miggy said acidly.

"Will you look at that, nothing's good about me but still you sink lower that me, I wonder what you are then. A parasite? Well then let me tell you, I don't need a filthy parasite" Sakura said with iciness that could chill your bones.

Miggy turned to leave, the girl following him.

Sakura smiled after they had left. She turned to Syaoran with apologetic eyes.

Syaoran looked at wanted to congratulate her but remembered that he was mad at her for using him.

"I can't believe you" Syaoran almost whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it it's just I was too furious to even think"

Syaoran shook his head and turned for the door. "I'll just go" he walked out the room.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes before following him.

"Wait! Li! Don't go" she looked around the empty corridor.

"Hey! Sakura!" she turned and saw Tomoyo with a disgruntled looking Eriol, she gasped, she didn't notice that she was so close.

Tomoyo looked a little uneasy and Eriol didn't look as happy as he always was. He excused himself politely wich is very irregular.

Sakura stared at Eriol's retreating back. "What happened?" she asked.

Tomoyo furrowed her brows "It's nothing, don't mind him. How about you? I saw Miggy walk out looking really pissed, that was good. But then I saw Syaoran who also looked pretty peeved, which is not too good"

"I screwed up, Big time!" Sakura said not meeting Tomoyo's gaze.

* * *

**A/N:There, I finished this while eating ramen! It was pretty hard trying to eat while you typed. Sakura's last line sounds more like a guy's line doesn't it? Well I guessed it would be okay to mix it up a little.**

**Please tell me what you think! Review please! I love reviews, it's the core of my author existence!**


	9. Just plain old Chapter nine

A/N: Hey there!! Thanks for the nice reviews!! Anyways I thought about starting this chapter earlier for my readers so here it is!

Oh, and by the way I would like to ask IsabelleRose what part was hard to read? Please tell me so I can try to make the next chapters easier for you to read. Please and Thank you! ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What did you do?"Tomoyo asked.

"I did something really stupid" Sakura grimaced. She explained her everything. After Tomoyo learned about what stupid thing Sakura did she was grimacing too.

"You did screw up, big time" Tomoyo said.

"Yes I know. Oh, Tomoyo what should I do? I don't want him to get mad at me" Sakura asked. She thought for a second. Why didn't she want him to get mad at her? She didn't care right? Right? She shoved the idea from her head and continued to think of ways to apologize to Syaoran. Jerk or not, Syaoran still deserved a proper apology.

"You know you should find him first and tell him your really sorry" Tomoyo suggested.

"But I already did that"

"Just try again, I'm pretty sure he's already cooled off by now"

"Alright" Sakura darted through the halls in search for her chocolate haired tutor. It felt weird calling him that,

_My _tutor_... _she repeated in her head but quickly shrugged it away again.

She searched everywhere, the cafeteria, the auditorium, hell even the men's comfort room! But she didn't find him anywhere. She glumly went up to the penthouse. It was one of her very favorite places to go to when she felt sad or bothered about things. She dragged her foot to the penthouse without even worrying about what time it is closed the door behind her and almost jumped in shock when she saw someone else already lounging at her usual spot, no not just someone else but the exact person she was looking for.

Syaoran was lying on a bench there, his left hand behind his head serving as a cushion and the other hand holding a book that read 'Wuthering Heights'. He looked like he was so submerged in reading, in fact, he was so submerged that the book was already perching on his didn't even notice Sakura enter.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves and her heart that was missing a few beats. She walked slowly towards Syaoran thinking that he already knew she was here but was just too stubborn to acknowledge her. When she was in front of his lying body she started talking.

"Umm, I'm really very sorry about what happened earlier, it was very stupid of me and I'm truly sorry" she looked expectantly at Syaoran. He didn't even move an inch. Sakura sighed. "Look, I'm really very sorry please, just at least acknowledge my presence. Come on, for some demented reason I really don't want you to get mad at me. I already consider you as...well...umm a err friend" Sakura said looking at her feet the entire time. She glanced at Syaoran and he still didn't listen to her. Sakura felt like she wanted to cry. Why was he so stubborn?! Here she is apologizing from the bottom of her heart and he wont listen! He wont even move for God's sake!

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and fought the urge to kick him. Then she heard him talk. No, he wasn't talking it was some kind of gruff sound almost as if he was snoring....

_You've got to be kidding me!_ she thought to herself. She took the book that was perched on his face and saw that he was indeed....asleep.

"For God's sake! LI! Wake up!" she shook him awake. Syaoran woke up and got up quickly. A little too quickly as his head collided with Sakura's.

"Ow!" Syaoran said rubbing his injured head.

"You'd better hope this wont turn into something" Sakura muttered while rubbing her sore spot.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked grimly. It was evident that he was still upset.

"I was just umm you know errr..." she looked around and saw a bird " Err, catching birds?"

"Yeah right" he scoffed.

"Well, I actually came to say sorry for err kissing you and all" Sakura suddenly found the piece of concrete more interesting and kept her gaze there. "It was just so sudden"

Syaoran sighed. "I'm not mad at you for that stupid"

Sakura ripped her glance from the piece of concrete to Syaoran's face. "You're not?"

"No" he stated simply.

"Oh, well that's great, I thought you were mad at me"

"But I am mad"

"What? I don't understand, you told me you weren't mad. What do I have to do to make you err 'un-mad' at me? Anything, anything at all" Sakura said quickly suddenly regretting the 'anything' part as she noticed the sudden glint of Syaoran's eyes.

"Anything?"

"Err, yes anything"

"Anything" Syaoran walked closer to Sakura suddenly looking like a yakuza. "is a very dangerous word my dear"

"Well" Sakura gulped "I'm all about danger!Ahaha, danger? sheesh! Bring it on"

Syaoran smirked. "Well anything huh? I guess I'll have to think about it" he turned his back on Sakura to hide that he was smiling broadly.

"So that's settled then. You're not mad at me anymore for kissing you"

"No, I was mad at you for something else"

"Huh? What's that?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura. He looked at her eyes. " I was mad at you for using me. Not that I would really mind. But doing that, using someone, it, it would make you no different than Miggy. It's not right" he wanted to touch Saskura's arm but decided against it. "It doesn't suit you, you're so much better" his eyes looked away almost as if it pained him to think of compairing Sakura with that damned Miggy.

"I.. I'm sorry" Sakura said shocked and utterly at a lost for looked at his pained expression, her lip trembled. "I'm really sorry I won't ever do anything like that ever, I promise" she said, meaning every single word.

Syaoran smiled and lead her to the door.

* * *

A/N: This one turned out a bit cute I think. Although it's a bit short. Tell me what you think !!!! Please!! Reviews! I love reviews!!

I finished this while listening to my friendster playlist and it really helped me. If it's not to much please try to listen to Brighter by Paramore and Thunder by Boys like Girls, I'm planning to involve it in the story so try to listen to it if you don't know it yet. I just want you guys to know the song so that you'd know the song once I insert it in the story. Don't worry,they're really nice songs with especially meaningful lyrics (well for me). You can listen to it in my friendster playlist if you want. My address is in my profile, add me if you want also!Okay? Okay, thanks! ^.^


	10. Poor Eriol

A/N: Well I wanted to get started again on this new chapter while I still have time so here it is, the tenth chapter! I can't believe I've reached the tenth chapter, It's all been a big blur.. well here you go!

* * *

Syaoran lead Sakura to the door. He fumbled with the door, it wont open.

"Well? Any minute now" Sakura said.

Syaoran twisted and turned the door but it it remained locked.

"I think it's locked from the inside" Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, did you say locked from the inside?" Sakura said feverishly as traumatic experiences crept to her mind.

Syaoran smiled "Nah! just kidding" and opened the door fully.

"Oh that's real mature!"

"I know right?" Syaoran answered sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Eriol, who was home quite earlier than usual, was sitting on a couch doing nothing as usual. Obviously something was bothering him, well more specifically_ someone. _

(The italicized words are Eriol's thoughts so if it suddenly shifts from italicized you know that it's coming from his head ^.^)

How weird. Usually Tomoyo was really nice, fun even.

_It's like I'm suddenly a stranger to her, I don't get it's not like I did anything wrong today right? Oh wait...._

Flash Back

"HIRAGIZAWA!!! I SWEAR ONCE I GET ALL THESE LIZARDS OUT OF MY CLASSROOM YOU ARE GOING TO GET A YEAR'S WORTH OF DETENTION!!" Mr. Fua screamed.

"What?! It wasn't me I swear!I have no idea how each one of those lizards have name tags addressed to me!!" he answered.

End of Flashback

_Oh and during my other class....._

Flashback

"Hey everyone!! Did you know that Michaelson still sucks his thumb?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Michaelson, who was an extremely large person, was right behind him. That earned him a hard slap upside the head and a broken finger.

End of flashback

Eriol rubbed his head suddenly feeling the pain again.

_Oh no and that other thing I did...._

Flashback

"What is the meaning of this?!" Syaoran held up one shaking hand holding a poster for a missing puppy, only the picture wasn't of a puppy but a picture of himself. "Answers to the name Li, about 5'11 in height dark brown hair, likes being rubbed on the tummy, might be a little stinky, might bite...." Syaoran angrily read the 'description' on the poster.

"I have absolutely no idea" Eriol lied.

"This has you written all over it!!"

"Prove it!"

Syaoran pointed at the bottom of the paper :

'If found please return to Eriol Hiragizawa'

"That doesn't prove anything!" Eriol defended.

"Really?" Syaoran had a smug look on his face and took out his phone. He scrolled over to a picture of Eriol in very humiliating woman's costume (think sexy bunny costume, how Syaoran got him to wear it is a mystery)

"Hey wait! NO!!!" Eriol shrieked.

Syaoran looked at him, smirked and pressed the send to many button.

End of Flashback

_Well at least we can call it quits. There were at least twenty seniors who winked at me after that, the worst part is they were men. Uuugghhh!!!! _He shuddered

_But why though? I'm pretty sure none of the things I did affected her in a major way. Is there something wrong with me? Like should I change my attitude? Maybe it's because I'm such a trouble maker, she must've decided that I'm stupid and she should just move on and find a more sensible guy ! This thinking stuff is so depressing! No wonder deep thinkers usually go crazy._

(I'm pretty sure you're itching to know what happened right? Fine, here's what happened)

Flasback

"Just stay here okay and keep quiet" Tomoyo said as they watched Miggy go in the drama club room.

"What's that?" Eriol asked eyeing the small laptop thingy that Tomoyo was holding.

"It's nothing, and didn't I tell you to be quiet?!" Tomoyo snapped. She moved herself so she had her back to Eriol. To say that Eriol was shocked was an understatement. She was never like this. It's so uncharacteristic, _like watching an angel doing drugs_ as Eriol would put it.

They stayed quiet for a while, Eriol figuring that it might not be a good idea to pester Tomoyo with questions. A few more minutes passed ( about the time when Sakura was already telling Miggy off) Eriol couldn't hold it any longer.

"Did I do something to offend you?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"No" she said sternly

"Then why..." he didn't finish.

Tomoyo sighed irritatedly.

"I just – she took a sharp intake of breath – I'm not sure if I ever want to have anything to do with you" Tomoyo said.

"What?" Eriol asked blankly. It hasn't quite sunk in yet.

"I don't think we should be friends, I think it would be better" Tomoyo said sadly.

Then Miggy suddenly burst out of the room followed by some red haired girl. Then Syaoran ran out followed by a delayed Sakura. Tomoyo quickly got up without looking at Eriol and went over to Sakura. Eriol just sat there for a bit then found the necessity to stand up and walk past the two girls.

End of Flashback

Eriol was thinking of these events while listening to some songs. Funny enough, one of the songs fitted him nicely.

_Cool, but that sucks though_

He hummed some of the tunes and sang some parts that he liked.

'_Well this is not your fault but if I'm without you then I will feel so small, and if you had to go, well always know that you shine brighter that anyone does'_

He hummed the rest of the song till he fell asleep.


	11. The one

A/N: here's the Eleventh chapter! I decided to introduce a new character in this one. His name is Kaoru, Syaoran's nephew. He's five and surprisingly mature for his age. Kinda like a little Syaoran.

Well I hope you like it! ^.^

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were at Sakura's house today. It was Saturday and they didn't have any classes. for Sakura it was really perfect having Tomoyo at her house, this way they can spend time with each other chatting and all those other stuff, the only problem is... Touya's home.

"Don't you have work or anything?" Sakura asked her big annoying brother.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't" Touya scoffed "I still have a life you know"

"Can't you just plan something with Yukito?"

"I really think I should be hurt with you wanting me out of the house but I'm not, should I be bothered?" Touya asked.

"Hmmmm" Sakura thought. " I'm not sure... now can you go?!"

"No but don't worry, I'll just be in my room doing absolutely nothing, pretending I don't exist at all. I might even get bored to death, as if you care right kaijuu?" Touya said in mock sadness.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? cause you're failing.....miserably. I just wish you'd permanently keep your mouth shut" Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever._ Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it (get it) you just might get it"_ Touya sang (you know, the song of the pussy cat dolls)while dancing in a very inappropriate manner. Amazingly, Tomoyo and Sakura didn't throw up, they even snickered. Why? Because Tomoyo recorded Touya's dancing frenzy on video.

"See you on the net Touya!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Touya raised an eyebrow at her, completely oblivious about the 'funny video' and continued walking up the stairs to his room.

"At last!" Sakura cheered. She looked at Tomoyo who didn't seem to be as happy as she was.

"What's bothering you? Don't you dare lie to me! I know for sure that something's wrong and you're just not telling me 'coz you think it's not important. And I know that it's got something to do with those girls you worked with during your project thingy and the way Eriol seemed to be pissed of at something yesterday" Sakura blurted out not taking a breath.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura. Amazing. Every single word she said was right.

"How the hell did you figure that out?"

"Let's say I have supernatural powers like Edward Cullen's mind reading ability" Sakura dismissed "Now spill!"

Tomoyo sighed and stared at the yellow walls of Sakura's kitchen. "Well.... would you think that it would be stupid to stop being friends with someone...because y-you learned something about him OR her that you don't exactly like?"

"What did you learn about Eriol?" Sakura pressed.

"Wait!! I never said it was about him!! You have no proof!" Tomoyo erupted.

"Oh come on, we all know you're talking about him" Sakura said matter of factly.

"_All_?" Tomoyo asked raising an eyebrow. "We're the only ones talking"

"Well whatever. What did you hear anyway?"

"It's nothing, I just well _they _told me something. They said they were just _concerned _because I was growing close to him...."

"Aww come on Toms, stop beating around the bush!"

"Okay, they said Eriol was just a stupid player and that all of them became his girlfriend at the same time"

"And you believe them?"

"Well, there were pictures and stuff and, Oh Sakura what do I do? I already told him I didn't want to have anything to do with him! I'm scared, like what if it's true? What if he's just fooling around with me? I don't think I can take it that's why I think it's best..." Tomoyo said sadly.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. She understood why she felt this way. Well let's just say that Tomoyo's past relationships weren't as happily ever after as everyone else's. It was usually just because of her looks and her smarts and never because someone liked her. Not that she wasn't likable, in fact Sakura couldn't understand why this keeps on happening to her friend. Tomoyo is the most nicest lovable person Sakura knows. But Tomoyo feeling this way.... well you couldn't really blame her.

"It's okay, I promise. Do what you think is right this time okay? Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure things will turn out good"

"You really think so?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think , I know" Sakura smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY!!!!! GET THE HELL UP!!!" Syaoran bellowed.

Eriol's eyes snapped open then he screamed....... well he shrieked, like a little girl.

"I mean URRGGGHH!" Eriol cleared his throat and tried to scream in a manly tone.

"Uh, sure just get dressed okay?" Syaoran said.

"Okay" Eriol replied without even complaining. He only wondered why he should get dressed whaen he was already finished. "Ummm, so why did you come here again?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes (something he always does when he's around Eriol). "Well in case you forgot, which I'm pretty sure you did, you promised to go with me to my nephew's school"

"Oh, yeah right. What for?"

Syaoran twithched his nose "Because! He got in trouble and the school needed to talk to his parent or guardian. Unfortunately for me all of my sisters are back in Hong Kong taking care of some business stuff. Now come on!"

"You mean to say, you're baby sitting Fanren's son? Ooohhh, cool. I love that kid. Kinda reminds of you so much that it's scary!" Eriol said rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah yeah you can tell me all that later, let's just go okay"

"But it's Saturday! Isn't this like a non working day?"

"Well apparently,Kaoru has done something so bad that the school had to open" Syaoran said already losing his patience.

"Fine"

Eriol peeked inside Syaoran's car and found little Kaoru, dark brown hair and red pupils,pouting and sitting in the backseat, strapped with so much seatbelts that it seemed illegal. He stepped into the passenger seat.

"Don't you think you're going way too overboard with the seatbelt thing?" he asked Syaoran.

"It's better this way, I mean what if we crash? At least it's safe" Syaoran answered.

"Well with the way he looks right now, I don't think he'll be able to breath properly"

"Fine" Syaoran reached out and loosened some of the safety buckles. Kaoru looked a little happier but he didn't stop glaring. He was so cute, he looked a lot like Syaoan except for the red eyes, and like Syaoran he also preferred glaring than smiling. They drove to Kaoru's school. They waited in the office and soon they were called in.

"Ummm, so Mr. Li? You are his guardian?" a fat balding man asked. He was sitting on a chair behind a large desk. Syaoran assumed he was the principal.

"Yes, I am. My sister won't be able to attend. She is really very busy" Syaoran answered.

"And your companion is?" the fat balding man asked.

"I'm Eriol" Eriol answered casually."Don't worry I'll just be sitting here quietly."

"Okay" the man said a little disturbed " You see Mr. Li, your nephew here has had some temper issues"

Eriol snickered quietly and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'just like his uncle'

"Oh!" Syaoran looked at Kaoru "What did he do now?"

"You see the teacher was telling the students something about history, about who killed Abraham Lincoln. And he wasn't really listening so the teacher turned to him and asked him who killed Abraham Lincoln" he looked so serious that it was almost funny, Eriol struggled not to giggle "And do you know what he did?"

"No, what did he do?" Eriol interrupted looking as if he was listening to a scary story. Syaoran looked at him irritatedly.

"Well he bursted out screaming at the teacher saying 'How the hell should I know?!' " the principal said.

It seemed like Kaoru was enjoying the memory because he smiled a little. He had been surprisingly quiet during the whole session.

"He did?!" Syaoran turned at Kaoru looking dissapointed. Eriol went to Kaoru's side.

"Why did you deny the crime? If you killed the man you should've just said so! I'm sure they would've understood!" Eriol said histerically.

"Eriol, I doubt that Kaoru killed Abraham Lincoln so I suggest you go back to the corner and shut the fuck up" Syaoran hissed making sure Eriol was the only one who heard. Eriol went to his corner and sulked a bit but immediately lightened up when he saw a jar of sweets on top of a table beside him.

Syaoran shook his head and turned to the principal. "I deeply apologize for my nephew's misbehavior, I truly am. And don't worry, this deed won't go unpunished"

They went out of the room walking in the same halls thay went in. They all went into the car.

"You're not gonna punish me are you?!" Kaoru asked Syaoran, pouting and glaring as usual.

"Well I did promise" Syaoran said glancing at him from the rear view mirror.

"But it really wasn't my fault! I'm a kindergartner for christ's sake! How in the world was I suppose to know who killed the man?!" Kaoru answered in a small but defensive voice.

"He does have a point" Eriol butted in.

"But still, it's not the right way to react you know that" Syaoran answered back.

Kaoru furrowed his little eyebrows and pouted even more. Syaoran sighed and focused on his driving.

"Aw, Syaoran how cute, you look and sound like a daddy!" Eriol chuckled.

"Shut up" Syaoran snapped.

"Okay, so where will we go next?"

"I'll just drop him off in his Judo class and then I guess I'll go home again"

"Hey what about me?" Erio asked.

"Oh you can stay in this car all day in the garage"

"Oh that's nice, I'm gonna be having the time of my life!" Eriol said sarcastically. They drove in silence for a while and then dropped Kaoru to his Judo class. Eriol watched Kaoru bound over to the doujo.

"Are you sure it's safe to let him take those kinds of classes? I mean he's so tiny!" Eriol said.

"Don't worry, a Li is born tough" Syaoran said arrogantly.

"There you go again with the LI is tough thing"

"Well it's true"

"Hey can I stay over at your place?" Eriol asked.

"That depends, are you potty trained?"

"Oh haha very funny. Come on can I?"

"Sure. Just promise me that you wont throw another party when I get preoccupied with something like you did last time"

"I'll do my best!"

And so again with the silence and the driving and Eriol's constant 'Are we there yet' comments (mainly just to annoy Syaoran).

So they finally arrived at Syaoran's place....

Eriol actually planned to talk to Syaoran about his little problem with Tomoyo. If there's someone who knows what he should do it would be Syaoran. He did have a large brain and is usually the logical one of the two. In fact Eriol thinksSyaoran's brain is so large that he usually considers Syaoran's brain as another being. Like instead of just saying Syaoran, he says 'Syaoran and Syaoran's brain...well anyways enough with the crap.

"So ummm I just wanted to ask..." eriol started.

"What about?" Syaoran asked plopping on a sofa.

"You see, yesterday"

"Oh yeah, right I didn't catch up to you , you went home earlier that me.." Syaoran stopped, blushing furiously after remembering why he didn't catch up to Eriol and all the cheesy things he said to Sakura.

"Hey are you okay? You kinda look weird, like your constipated and your also blushing, you've been doing that a lot lately" Eriol asked.

"It's nothing! SO about your question" Syaoran said immediately changing the topic.

"Umm, Tomoyo said well... she said she didn;t wanna be friends with me and she didn't wanna have anything to do with me" Erio; said sadly.

"Why did you do something stupid?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol turned to him with a look that said ' Dude, I'm always doing something stupid'

"Okay so, do you think you've done anything to upset her?" Syaoran asked again.

"Well, no. Nothing really I can even say that I've been extra good these past few days!" Eriol answered.

"Well in that case I don't see why she would be like that" Syaoran's phone rang and he excused himself. Eriol watched him lazily, not really paying attention to Syaoran's phone call. Syaoran glanced at Eriol like he was the topic of the conversation and hung up.

"So anyways, I'm not sure if she has any reason to be mad at you or something. Unless of course..." Syaoran's voice trailed of.

"Unless what?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you've been doing something stupid in the past and she learned about it through gossips"

"What? I haven't been...oh" something suddenly clicked in Eriol's mind. "Um, there is one thing..."

"What is it?"

"You see a long time ago, and I mean a very long time ago, I kinda had five girlfriends at the same time, haha funny isn't it? Okay! I know it's so stupid and jerky and I know it sounds like I'm a womanizer or something but it was because of a bet and I didn't really liked doing that! I was forced I tell you! FORCED!!I know, you think I'm an Idiot because of that don't you?" Eriol blurted.

"No, that's not why I think your an idiot, but see the conseqeces of your actions?" Syaoran said sounding like a daddy again. "You finally find _the One_ and you lose her because of your immature antics"

"But I told you it was...HEY! What do you mean _the One? _And how come you italicized it in your head?"

"How the hell do you even know I italicized it?"

"It's written all over your face dimwit. Why are you suddenly thinking that I have found_ the One_ huh?!"

"You know, that look, that smile your cheesyness whenever she's around. I can read you like an open book! Is it so hard for you to realize that maybe you're in love?" Syaoran said trying hard not to shudder at his weird assumptions.

"You're really creeping me out you know. I mean so what if I think she's nice? No, scratch that, she's an angel!She's also beautiful and cheery then she's like so smart, have you ever seen anyone like her? It's like I can be with her for the rest of my life and I won't ever need anyone else, ever so sweet she makes it all seem...... oh, who am I kidding? You're right as usual. I am in l-u, lluhhh...." Eriol struggled

"In love?" Syaoran helped raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that one, what do I do know?"

"Well, maybe you can win her back or something.." Syaoran shrugged.

"Yeah, I need to prove to her that I've changed! That I'm not the same dipshit that I once was! I have to prove that I LOVE her!"

"See? Know you don't even have any difficulty in saying the L word!" Syaoran pointed out.

"What word? Limburger?"

Syaoran sighed. "Never mind"

Syaoran sighed again and silently thanked God that Sakura had called about why Tomoyo was acting strangely ( the phone call Syaoran got while they were talking). It was actually fun for him to see that Eriol was actually serious in something. Very odd and unusual but extremely entertaining.

"Syaoran will you be mad if I told you I spilled milk on your bedsheets?" Eriol interrupted Syaoran's thoughts.

"YES!" Syaoran bellowed.

"Well, then umm, NEVER MIND!" Eriol answered trying (and failing) to sound guiltless. Syaoran immediately went to his room to prevent any further damage that Eriol might cause.

"What did you do this time?!" Syaoran asked leaning on the door frame looking exasperated.

"Umm, the carton jumped from my hand I swear!" Eriol said holding up both hands.

Syaoran examined the mess and sighed for the millionth time. "Well, crap , I sent all the maids on vacation how the hell am I supposed to clean this up?"

"That's easy! You just use the washing machine thingy"

"I don't have time, I have to pick Kaoru up"

"Already?!"

"He only has 30 minutes during weekends"

"Well if you leave this bedsheet here it will get all crusty and sticky and then ants will come and you know how much I hate ans" Eriol said.

"Then I'll put it in the laundry room" Syaoran said taking of the covers and making his way to the laundry room. He dumped it in a full hamper and went to the living room. Eriol was already there waiting for him.

"So after we go get little Kaoru I can get to play - I mean use the mashing machine right?" Eriol asked excitedly.

"Err yeah" Syaoran said uncertainly.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the long updates, I was still thinking about how I will make things work. And sorry if the chapters are freakin' short, I'm trying my best really!

Oh and leave reviews pretty please!! :D


	12. Washing Machines, Bubbles and Ice Packs

A/N: Hey here's the twelfth chapter! Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 predicted something right about this chapter! Cool! You must be psychic or something! We just played baseball the other day and it was really fun, only it was a bit hard (maybe because we played in the dark at about 7 pm. Oh well, I'll keep a mental note:'never play baseball in the dark')! Inspired by the Twilight baseball scene! I love that movie! Yay!! Oh and to JinXimLim, YEAH!!! I"M A TWILIGHT FAN TOO !!!or as me and my friend call it: a _fang_girl, tee hee! I just can't get enough of those vamps and it kinda sucks that I've finished the saga but it's cool...

Oh and please give reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS!!

Well on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 12

So after they had buckled Kaoru up in the car they drove home again....

Eriol bounded excitedly to the laundry room . " I'm going to work on these clothes okay?"

"Just try not to burn the house down or flood it okay?"

"Hey, Syaoran I'm hungry" Kaoru interrupted "And you'd better feed me something good or I'm telling mom that you're mistreating me!"

"Since when did you learn to blackmail people?" Syaoran asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Since I realized how it benefits me" Kaoru answered.

"Wow, I just can't believe how alike you two are! Are you sure that Kaoru is Fanren's son and not yours? You know, maybe you knocked up some girl and just to cover things up you -"

"OKAY KAORU I THINK WE SHOULD GET GOING!" Syaoran shouted while covering Kaoru's ears and steering him out the laundry room, he peeked in to say something. "Eriol, Kaoru's five years old for christ's sake! If that 's the case then I would have been eleven when I knocked someone up, seriously you need to find your common sense!"

"I didn't lose it! I sold it on ebay!"

"Just go do the laundry and try not to do anything stupid"

"Aye aye captain!" Eriol saluted Syaoran, who rolled his eyes and disappeared into the hall.

Eriol rubbed his hands together and started to get working. It would have been impressive if only he_ knew _how to do the laundry in the first place. He dumped all the clothes in the washing machine, so it was now over flowing with clothes.

"Now I guess I'll add the water so it can start to _automatically_ rinse clothes" Eriol stressed the word and filled the machine with water. "Next I'll put detergent so it can _automatically_ get cleaned. Hmmm, I wonder how much I should put... well better dump it all in, just to be sure" Eriol watched as the machine _automatically_ overflow with bubbles........

--------

"I want more bacon on my sandwich!" Kaoru demanded.

"Okay!" Syaoran said as he struggled to cook the bacons thoroughly while trying not to burn them.

"I can cook much netter than you" Kaoru pointed out.

"Sure you can" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious! here let me" Kaoru jumped from the seat and landed on a wet spot. "Hey, the room is flooding.." Kaoru said flatly.

"It is not" Syaoran said but then he remembered Eriol " Uh oh"

Syaoran walked briskly to the laundry followed by Kaoru who was enjoying splashing the water.

Syaoran went in the laundry room, took one look around and said "What happened?"

"Ummm, the washing machine _automatically_ broke"

"You're not supposed to put this many clothes there!" Syaoran said eyeing the washing machine which was overflowing with clothes "And just how much detergent did you put in it?!" he asked as he studied the room which now looked like 'Winter Wonderrland".

"Well maybe I went a little overboard with the detergent"

"A little?" Kaoru snorted while playing with the bubbles. "How are you guys gonna fix this huh?"

Syaoran remembered his and Sakura's deal. "I know..."

------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Umm, hey Sakura I was thinking about what you said on the rooftop (Eriol: "Rooftop? when did that happen?")" Syaoran brushed him off "Well anyways I've already decided on what I want you to do"

"What?!" Sakura suddenly felt nauseous "Ummm. don't you need to err think of it any further?"

"No" Syaoran said firmly " Just go to my house and I'll tell you what it is"

"But Tomoyo's with me"

"Then bring her over too"

Syaoran hung up.

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm dead! I'm so dead" Sakura thought of all the horrible things that Syaoran could possibly make her do: Feed herself to sharks, Organize his book collection, mow the lawn using a pair of tweezers.....or worse. Sakura shrieked.

"What's up?" Tomoyo asked casually "I didn't think a call from Syaoran would make you react this way" she added cheekily.

"It's not that. It's because of something I promised, it's so stupid!"

"What is it about?"

Sakura erupted into a long narration of what happened.

"Ooohhh, that's so sweet!" Tomoyo commented.

"I don't think you get the point. I'm gonna be walking to my doom!"

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad"

"Well then I need you to come with me"

Tomoyo looked at her feet "I can't, I don't want to"

"And why ever not?"

"Eriol might be there"

"Oh, well I'm not sure if avoiding him is any better"

"Well okay maybe I'll go.." Tomoyo concluded. It wont be proper if Sakura went there alone.

"Thanks!"

-------------------------------------

Sakura and Tomoyo stood in front of Syaoran's huge gate and rang the doorbell.

"Great, my new maid is here!" Syaoran said.

"I'll go get it" Kaoru volunteered. He scurried to the gate before Syaoran could protest.

He made his way to the gates and struggled to get the gate open with his tiny hands. When at last it was opened he peeked outside.

Sakura looked down and saw a cute little boy with chocolate brown tresses and the same glare Syaoran usually wore. The little boy opened his mouth to talk.

"Sakura and Tomoyo" he said as if they had already met before.

"Ummm, yes. Syaoran? IS that you?!" Sakura asked.

Kaoru stared at her and then blushed furiously, he shook his head " No, I'm his nephew. Allow me to lead you to the house" he replied formally.

Sakura looked at the little boy and can't help but be amused. "You're so cute!" she said with a warm smile. Kaoru blushed even more.

"Umm, thanks" he answered politely.

"You're Syaoran's nephew?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes ma'am" Kaoru answered politely again. You see, since Kaoru was always surrounded by women (mainly Syaoran's many sisters) he had learned to be very polite with them (if he wants to avoid trouble), but Syaoran on the other hand...

"Awww, you're such a perfect little gentleman" Tomoyo chuckled.

Kaoru smiled politely at her.

They reached the front door and went in. Sakura expected to see a very large mess that was waiting to be cleaned up but instead she stepped into a spotless living room.

"Hey Sakura!" Eriol greeted cheerfully. Tomoyo flinched at the sound of his voice and stopped at her tracks.

"Um, hey Kaoru? Tell Sakura that I'll just be waiting in the porch okay? I think I need some air" Tomoyo told Kaoru.

"Sure, I will" Kaoru answered. Tomoyo scurried to one of the benches that was placed in front of the house.

"Hey Eriol" Sakura greeted. Even if she was upset to know about his _past, _it was almost impossible to be cold to him.

"Welcome to Syaoran's living room! A room in which he lives, he's just waiting for you in the laundry room"

"Okay" Sakura turned her back on Eriol but came to face him again "And where exactly is that?"

"Oh just walk down that corridor into the kitchen, go in the door on the left part of that room then walk down the other corridor then go to the first door to the right. get it? Good! now where's Kaoru?..." Eriol walked past Sakura and searched for Kaoru who _mysteriously_ disappeared. Sakura tried to keep everything Eriol said in her head but it was all slipping away fast, like trying to keep water cupped in your hands.

"Oh great now all I can remember is to go to the kitchen" Sakura muttered to herself. She inside a room that she assumed was the kitchen and tried to look for a corridor or a door or whatever. She looked around and walked aimlessly until....

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sakura stepped on something slippery and, with the grace of newly born deer, landed flat on her face. She pried her face from the floor and looked at the accursed slippery thing that had mercilessly got in her way....a trail of bubbly puddle leading to a doorway where a certain someone was shaking violently, trying to suppress laughter.

"Are you quite alright?" Syaoran said in between laughs while looking at Sakura who was sprawled on the floor.

"Ughh! Do I look alright?"

Syaoran bent over to help her up. "Ummm, you have a little bump on your head over there" Syaoran poked a spot on her forehead.

"Ow!" Sakura yelped.

"Here, I'll get you some ice" Syaoran walked over to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack. He strode over to Sakura and placed it on Sakura's head. "There, better?"

"Not really, what did you want me to do anyway?"_ Stupid deal that I should never have made._

"Ummm, you know...umm stuff, I just need a little eensy weensy favor"

"Okay, spit it out"

"I think I'll just have to show you"

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the corridor. Sakura noticed that the bubbles were starting to increase. She tried to keep up with Syaoran's long strides but only managed to slip again.

"Carefull!" Syaoran said seizing her waist to prevent her from falling on her bottom. "Sheesh, can't you just walk carefully? You are walking on a slippery floor you know"

"I doubt it, I can't even walk a straight line without tripping on my own feet"

"Well, here we are. I just needed a little help, Eriol got a little over excited with the washing machine and well, getting Eriol excited is usually not a good thing so..."

Sakura looked around the poor defenseless room that Eriol trashed. "He did this?"

"Believe me he's done worse, one time -"

"And believe me when I say I don't wanna know what else he's done" Sakura held up her hand in front of Syaoran's face to emphasize her point. "So I guess we should start cleaning this up!"

"Excuse me? What do you mean _we_?_" _Syaoran asked.

"Do you expect me to do this all by myself?"

"Well actually - "

"Actually don't answer that one okay? but if your gonna boss me around I demand that you help me with this"

"How dare you make demands from your boss!" Syaoran hollered.

Sakura glared at him..menacingly with all the fires of hell that made him wanna jump off a cliff. "I-I mean, sure thing" Syaoran said in fake enthusiasm."But at least let me get someone to share my misery" Syaoran added.

---------------------------

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Come on, help me annoy the crap out of your uncle!" Eriol patted Kaoru's head.

"Do you know her?" Kaoru asked.

"Her? Who? I don't see anyone, wait, are you kinda seeing ghosts? Oh my god, I've heard about these things, how a little midget like you often sees malevolent ghosts that wants to kill everyone but no one else can see so they all assume that the little boy was insane until it's too late and they all end up dead! Let me just say that I believe you and I don't think you're insane so can you tell your little ghost friend to take Syaoran first? Oh no wait he's sort of my friend - "

"Wait!! You idiot, what the sodding hell are you talking about?! How unbelievably ignorant can a stupid prat like you be?!" Kaoru blurted. He may be polite to girls but to guys, it's a different scene.

Eriol looked at Kaoru, startled at the little boy's vocabulary. He kneeled in front of him and clasped his hands on Kaoru's shoulders "Hey, where'd you learn words like that?That's cool, such a small guy with a large vocabulary of insults! That would come in handy when - "

"Shut up, I'm getting dizzy from all these senseless talk" Kaoru massaged his little temples (sort of like what Syaoran does) " I was actually talking about that girl over there" Kaoru said exasperatedly pointing at a raven haired girl sitting in one of the benches on the porch.

Eriol dropped his hands from Kaoru's shoulders "Umm, yeah sort of" he answered, he got up and dusted his knees. "Look why don't we just go into the kitchen and ummm....." Eriol thought of something people usually did at the kitchen "wash dishes?"

Kaoru gave him a look "Umm, no thanks I'd rather not"

"Well then let's just umm...." Eriol thought again '_what do you do in the kitchen that kids like?_' "eat? Yeah, that's right! Let's go eat because that's something kids like doing right? Okay let's go" Eriol dragged Kaoru to the kitchen.

"But what about that lady outside? Aren't you gonna invite her in?" Kaoru mused.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't mind staying there. I mean look at her! She's obviously enjoying the sun! And the birds and the bees and...and.." Eriol said in between hyperventilating.

"Why are you all sweaty" Kaoru asked in pure innocence.

"Oh, am I?" Eriol said _'Gee! I don't know! Maybe because I'm turning into a nervous wreck!'_ "Must be the weather, whew! So hot today that's why we should get to the kitchen fast! I need ice cold juice!"

"Okay" Kaoru seemed contented with his answer. Eriol was just relieved that he stopped asking."Oh, and do you mind? I can walk fine, thank you very much" Kaoru said as he was currently hanging from Eriol's shoulder. Eriol unconsciously carried him while walking by mistake because of his 'haste to get juice'.

"Oh, oops! I guess I'm just so thirsty!" Eriol chuckled nervously.

"Well, never mind we're in the kitchen anyways but I would appreciate it if you put me down, gently" Kaoru emphasized the last word. Eriol put him down.

Kaoru scurried over to the fridge the moment he touched solid ground. Eriol sat on a chair near the counter top. _Oh I should've seen this coming!It's common knowledge that Sakura and Tomoyo are inseparable, though I don't usually use my common knowledge so I guess I shouldn't be too hard on myself. But still... oh man I can't just act as if she's not there!......or can I?.......No! of course not that's rude, but I'm usually rude so why not? Aaaarrggghh, I think I need an aspirin.... _Eriol put his hand on his head. He nearly jumped out of his skin when something really cold touched his arm. He looked and saw that Kaoru had placed a glass of icy iced tea near his arm.

"Here you are" Kaoru handed him the glass. "No need to be jumpy, I just thought you needed it because you were getting all nervous and jittery again and you've been fidgeting every five seconds" Kaoru checked his little wrist watch as Eriol twitched again. "No, this time you fidgeted three seconds late"

"Stop monitoring my movements, it's very creepy" Eriol took a sip of the iced tea but spat it out quickly " What did you put in this?! It's salty!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that this was salt" Kaoru lied holding a container that was labeled 'salt' in very large, bold and hard to miss letters. "Oooops"

"Really if you're trying to kill me by giving me kidney complications I suggest you just make it quick and thrust a knife through my heart then feed me to alligators or something-" he was interrupted by a shout

"ERIOL!!!!"

Eriol turned to the direction of the shout and recognized it as Syaoran's. "Well I gotta go,you know, stuff to do. Just stay in the house and don't get yourself into trouble okay?" Eriol jumped out of his seat "Oh and don't do anything stupid" he said, copying what Syaoran always told him before bounding over to the other room. Kaoru, however, had something else in mind...

--------------------------------------------------

"You hollered?"Eriol peeked in the room,which was overly disastrous than he remembered, and saw the two brunettes, one dripping wet while the other holding a hose and looking as if he was rolled in flour, glaring at each other. "Ooops wrong room, sorry-"

"Don't even think about leaving!" Syaoran shot at him.

"Okay, but can I at least wait till you guys are done having glaring contests?" Eriol asked. He turned to Syaoran "What is it this time?"

"Well!" Syaoran answered loudly. "_Someone_ thought it was a brilliant idea to put detergent on my hair-"

"I told you that it was an accident!" said a dripping Sakura.

"So what did you do? Try to drown her?" Eriol asked.

"No, I was holding the hose trying to fill the washing machine when I was suddenly blinded by powder detergent so I sprayed water on her" Syaoran said innocently.

"What! You purposely splashed me with water!You Liar! It was not accidental and you know it!" She pointed an accusing finger at Syaoran.

"Well who poured the detergent on me in the first place?!" Syaorana accused.

"It was an accident!! I was just trying to reach it but you had to block my way so it's your fault!" Sakura shot back.

"Can't you two forget about the whole thing?" Eriol interrupted.

"NO!" they both shot at him.

"Well then I guess it's up to me to play judge again, so using my brilliant judging abilities and superb reasoning, I now pronounce you man and wife (Both brunettes gave him a venomous look), oh wait that's not right, I now declare the defendant guilty of said crime" Eriol said defiantly.

"And who exactly is the defendant?" Sakura asked.

"The box of detergent of course, it is the one that blinded Syaoran thus making him lose control of the hose, and his temper, and splash you with water" Eriol answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What sense does that make?!" Sakura asked shaking her head.

"Just pretend that what he says make sense, that's what I do" Syaoran whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked at him uncertainly but nodded anyways.

"See? I'm so good that you're already on whispering terms right after my counseling!"Eriol said proudly.

"Indeed" Syaoran muttered.

Sakura sneezed loudly."Umm, I hope I'm not bothering but in case you haven't noticed, I'm wet and the water isn't exactly lukewarm" she shivered a bit "And this room isn't that warm either"

"Oh really? I didn't even notice!" Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Are you alright Sakura? You're all jittery and your knees are shaking" Eriol asked concern laced in his voice.

"No, Trust me, I'm not okay" Sakura said using the title of one of her favorite songs.

"Fine, come on" Syaoran grabbed her wrist again and dragged her upstairs, Eriol bounding casually along them until something caught his eye, through one of the windows he saw Kaoru talking animatedly with Tomoyo who looked like she was enjoying the cute little boy's company. Eriol stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, I just remembered that I have to...uhh...... feed the mice!" with that he dashed down the stairs.

"You have mice?" Sakura asked while being dragged up the stairs. She didn't even mind that she was being dragged, it seemed normal to her now.

"No, but knowing Eriol, he probably saw something much more interesting to do or watch" Syaoran answered. "Oh by the way where is Tomoyo?"

"Kaoru told me she's in the porch so I guess she's still there" Sakura shivered a little and let out an almighty sneeze.

"Geez, now your getting a cold because of me. That's just perfect" Syaoran said.

"Yeah I know, you should be ashamed" Sakura said half heartedly.

"Come here" Syaoran stopped in his tracks and pulled Sakura closer so that they were only about an inch apart and placed his hand on her forehead. Sakura watched him wide eyed, heart thumping loudly at their sudden closeness which kinda reminded her of the library incident and the closet incident except this time she wasn't in any way agitated (unless you count the fact of her growing cold) or irritated. It even made her all jittery but in a nice sort of way. Her eyes raked his hair which was powdered with detergent. She looked down at how his eyebrows were furrowed and how much of his soul was exposed in his eyes. She looked in his brown orbs which were laced with concern,guilt and, if she saw correctly,a tiny bit of....amusement?_ This guy is weird._ The way his lips shot downward, how it was now quivering and pulling back into a gorgeous smirk....a smirk? She stopped focusing on his lips and looked at his face fully. He was looking directly at her eyes with a smirk the size of Switzerland. She felt her face heat up and she was pretty sure she must be blushing by now.

"Why are you looking at my lips like that?" Syaoran asked taking his hand off Sakura's forehead.

"N-Nothing!" she stuttered.

"You were staring, I saw it. And now you're blushing furiously" Syaoran pointed out still smirking

"No, I'm not, it must be my cold" she faked a cough "Yep, I can feel it coming, a nasty cough ahead of me" she said trying to redirect him to his guilt.

"Well, in that case come on" he dragged her again.

"Where exactly are you taking me again?" Sakura asked finally recovering from her jitters.

"I'll just let you stay in my room for a bit"

"You're room?!" Sakura exclaimed. She knows it's stupid to make such a big fuss about these kinds of things but she couldn't help thinking that it 's not too appropriate for her to be in any boy's room.

"Yes" he answered simply "Now come on if you ever want to get there you should get going, I wouldn't want your cold to get any worse"

"Fine" Sakura let him drag her until they stopped in front a large white door at the far end of the left part of the house (yep, the house is really big).

Syaoran opened the door to an immaculately clean room. "Get in" he said impatiently.

Sakura walked in and saw a large white room with a large bed in the middle, a desk full of organized files and pens. At the far end of the room Sakura could see his computer and a large t.v. The whole room looked pretty simple, like he didn't exert much effort in designing it. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw a large window overlooking a forest that she never even knew existed in that part of town until now, if she wasn't mistaken, she can also see a hint of bluish water. She went closer and gasped. The sight was just so gorgeous, the way the impossibly green trees lined the surroundings and the contrast of the land with the sky and the sea. It was just so breathtakingly beautiful, the way the water was glistening and how it reflected the clear skies. Sakura had always loved watching the clouds, whenever she watches them she totally forgets everything around her like she was slowly drifting in with the clouds itself. "Oh my God I can just stay watching this forever"

Syaoran walked over to where she was "Yeah I know, this is the main reason I keep my room simple, because this view alone is enough for me. But I'm afraid you can't watch this forever" he glanced at Sakura's shivering being.

"Yeah, surprisingly I have to agree with you on that one" Sakura turned to face Syaoran and grinned.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go and find you a change of clothes. In the meantime get yourself out of those dripping clothes and put this on" he tossed her a warm bathrobe " The bathroom's over there, you can use it if you want to take a warm bath or something " he shrugged and pointed to a door beside his desk. By the time Sakura was about to thank him, he was already out the door. "Thanks" Sakura whispered and started to shake of her wet clothes, she then put on the bathrobe. It was about two sizes larger than her, she guessed it must've belonged to Syaoran. She blushed at the thought.. She went over to the bathroom which was as immaculately clean and white as his room. She brought her clothes in with her and started to wring them dry. She must've squeezed out about two pails of water from her clothes, underwear aside. That's when it hit her _'My underwear is soaked! What will I use?!' I wont go commando! That's for guys! Or is it? Aaaagghhh whatever, what'll do?_ She frantically paced around the bathroom thinking of what to do.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was rummaging inside the cabinet of one of his sisters. All of his sisters were statuesque, full figured and definitely taller than Sakura. He decided to go through Shiefa's clothes since she was a bit smaller than all his sisters. He was sure she wouldn't mind. Once he got what he needed he strode back to his room. He knocked on the door.

"Hey, I've got you clothes, open up" he knocked again and wondered if Sakura managed to get herself hurt or something "I'm coming in okay? You'd better not be naked in there" he turned the knob of the door and peeked in and saw that the room was empty. He strode over to the bathroom door and knocked.

Sakura jumped, startled at the sound and slipped at the puddle that her wet clothes made. One second she was standing upright, the next she was face down on the .

Syaoran heard a loud crash inside "Sakura!! What was that noise?" he started pounding on the door."Open the door!"

Sakura felt another bump forming on her forehead "Ow my head" she said clutching her forehead. She turned to lie on her back and continued rubbing her sore spot. "Man, one of these days I swear I'm gonna kill myself" she groaned. Then the door flew open, good thing she was inches away from it otherwise she would've had another bump on her head., and Syaoran came bounding in "Sakura!!" he looked around the room and found her lying in the middle. He looked away and said "Umm, maybe you should fix your robe a bit you're flashing way too much skin"

Sakura groaned a little, obviously slipping away from consciousness but still had the strength to fix her robe and sit up. Once Syaoran was sure it was okay to look, he scooped Sakura from the floor without difficulty. They actually looked like a newly wed couple getting ready for their honeymoon because of the way he carried her, only Sakura had a growing lump on her head.

"What the hell happened?" he exclaimed. "Are you really that prone to life threatening accidents that you can't stay in one room alone and not kill yourself?"

"I'm sorry" Sakura answered groggily. Clearly two head injuries is too much to handle in one day.

"Hey, don't sleep okay? I don't think it's a good idea to let you sleep" he said trying to rake his brain with what he should do.

"You still have detergent on your hair" Sakura pointed out weakly.

"Yeah I know" he laid her on the bed and examined the bump on her head.

"You have another one! What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I slipped because I was startled when you knocked" she answered with her eyes closed, one hand on her forehead.

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" he said incredulously "Look, do you think you can stay here for five minutes without doing anything stupid? I'm just gonna get some ice and a first aid kit okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that"

"Good"

Sakura lay sprawled on the bed. Her head was feeling a little better, the room wasn't spinning and she wasn't seeing things anymore so she figured that she was back to normal. She looked at a neatly folded set of clothes that was placed beside her and checked it. She thought it was decent enough, but then something caught her eye. She picked it up and saw that it was a black ,slightly lacy bra. She blushed furiously and wondered whose it was. The door opened suddenly and Syaoran came bounding in clutching an ice pack and a first aid kit.

"What are you blushing about?" Syaoran asked noticing the tinge of red on her cheeks.

"W-Whose are these?" she asked pointing at the bra.

"Don't worry, you can use those"

"I can't use these! They're not mine!That would be unsanitary!"

"What do you want me to do? Go to your house and ask for a pair of your underwear?! Besides, those doesn't belong to anyone! They're new, if you look closely the price tags are still there"

"What?" Sakura looked and sure enough, there was a price tag. "Why do you keep new bras?"

"I don't! They're my sister Shiefa's, it's like her obsession to collect those" Syaoran said stating her sister's odd collection. Even if it was her sister he was still weirded out by Shiefa's odd obsession

"Then wouldn't she notice if one went missing?"

"I doubt it, don't worry she wouldn't mind. She always buys new ones. Now here, put this on your head" he tossed her the ice pack. "I sure do hope you don't get into any more accidents, I'm running out of ice packs"

Sakura caught the ice pack and put it on the lump on her head. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed" she said.

"Yeah, sure . I'll just be outside the room if you get into any more accidents" he said while walking out the door.

"Okay, I'll just scream in agony if I need your assistance" Sakura said tonelessly.

* * *

A/N:Glad I finished this... I raked my brain for ideas on this one.

Tell me if you're liking the story please!! Please, please, please,please leave your reviews!! I'd really appreciate what you have to say about this story. Tell me if this chapter sucks or not.

Your reviews give me inspiration so please keep 'em coming!! ^.^V Peace out!


	13. Confessions and a warm tingly feeling

A/N: Thank you very very much for the nice reviews! I love you guys!!!

I guess it's about time that I thank all my reviewers

_**Redmermaid princess- **_I'm really happy that you think my story is funny. Thank you for your review, it's really nice

_**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 -**_Thank you for reviewing regularly! It's really inspiring ^.^

_**animefan88tv**_ - thank you for giving me your point of view! It gives me a good idea on what to write next!

_**Syaoran Dante**_ - i'm happy that you read my story and have been giving reviews! Thank you! Thank you also for being one of the first reviewers!! I really appreciate it!

_**Chibi Ookami Tora **_- I'll definitely make my chapters longer ^.^ . I'll make this more AWESOME!I'll also make it a point to make it hilarious for you ^.^

_**IsabelleRose **_- thank you for pointing out that my first chapters were hard to read. I looked it over and saw that there were errors! Haha silly me ^.^ I corrected it now so if it wouldn't have been for you I wouldn't have known so thank you.

_**JinXinLim **_- awww, thank you for giving such positive reviews! And it made me happy that you figured out that I'm a twilight fan! ^.^V

_**bubleigh123 **_- don't worry, Tomoyo isn't that mad at Eriol! read on to find out! ^.^

_**1Daa-ADV-Daa1 **_- I'll definitely keep it up! Thank you for your encouragement! ^.^

_**Watching_eye**_ - hehe, natawa nga ako nung bigla mong sinabi na BUTI NA LANG PROUDLY FILIPINA KA! Hehe, I appreciate it very very much!! ^.^

_**BlackRain105 **_- Awww, I miss you're reviews! And I really liked that japanese mane thingy.

_**xlaurenledetx **_- thank you for your encouragements!It really kept me writing! thanks, especially the time when I was asking if the chapter was cheesy and you assured me that it wasn't ^.^

_**chainedheart999 -**_thanks for being the first person to give me a review, I really appreciate it!! Oh, and I miss your reviews

_**Nadja100 **_- don't worry, I'm working on how Syaoran might confess to Sakura so sit tight okay! Thanks for your review and for loving the story ^.^

_**LiLGrl0221 **_- thanks for appreciating my work!It means a lot to me really!

_**Caithdean **_-

_**Mhaya **_- hi, too! Thank you for reviewing and liking my story, I hope you don't stop reading it ^.^

_**Yuukinatsu **_- I also miss your reviews, and thank you for all your past reviews =)

_**Icetiger 13 **_- I'm glad you like the date part of the story, and thanks too for saying that it wasn't cheesy ^.^

_**pinky strawberry angel **_- peace out! I'll finish this story I promise, I was actually thinking of making a sequel, what do you think?

_**MlleShadow **_- I'm glad that you enjoy the story, laugh on man! ^.^V

_**Twilight Kisses **_- Aw, thank you for being like, one of the first people to give me reviews, did you know that when I saw those first five reviews, including yours, I was grinning? It was because I never though anyone would read this so I'm very very thankful ^.^

And the people who has my story in their favorites list :** animepurplejo , naruxsaku rentoxeureke , yayme33, animefan88tv , Chibi Ookami Tora , 1Daa-ADV-Daa1 , xlaurenledetx , Nadja100 , Caithdean , Mhaya , Yuukinatsu, Icetiger 13**

Also the ones who has my story in their Alerts :** AdrianaSakuraLi , BlackRain 105 , Caithdean , Celestial Moussy , Chibi Ookami Tora , Feilunhai , IsabelleRose , JinXinLim , JujutsuGirl , Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 , Nadja100 , Twilight Kisses , animefan88tv ,bubbleigh123 , chainedheart99 , da 1 wholuvanime , darkstar of ice , mhaya , vixiewixie , ladycutie , xlaurenledtx , yuukinatsu.**

And all who reads this story thank you very much ^.^

well, here's the thirteenth chapter enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Hello Tomoyo, I brought you some tea and cookies" Kaoru said, approaching Tomoyo with a tray filled with sweets and tea.

"Oh! Kaoru you shouldn't have bothered "Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Don't worry someone just told me to send these to you" Kaoru said. He never really smiled but he still looked friendly with his wide eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Oh, who?" Tomoyo wondered who sent it for her.

"Eriol did. Do you know him? He's my uncle's annoying friend"

"Oh" Tomoyo was about to get some of the cookies but hesitated.

"How come you're eyes suddenly look so sad? Go on, get some, don't worry I'm pretty sure he didn't put anything harmful in it" Kaoru smiled very slightly.

"Oh, it's nothing really" Tomoyo figured that it really wouldn't hurt to have a cookie so she took one. Kaoru placed the tray on her lap and plopped on the bench beside her.

"See, it's not so bad is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope, it's really good"

"Why are you staying here outside all by yourself? Everybody's inside, even Sakura, you should go in too"

" Nah, I'll just stay here, to avoid awkward situations"

Kaoru analyzed the information that he has so far. Yup, this kid was actually trying to figure out what was going on. And you think he was just being nice did you?(Well actually he was being nice but he figured out a way that he could benefit from it) Eriol didn't want to get near her, so did she to him.

"Why? Are you mad at someone?" Kaoru asked trying to keep from sounding like he was on to something.

"No, not really, I'm not mad at him. I just think that it's better this way"

_Him huh? That settles it _Kaoru thought. That's enough evidence, now all he had to do was figure out what happened. But in the meantime he should keep things light.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Kaoru asked innocently.

Tomoyo looked at him blankly, then quickly smiled one of her warmest smiles "Yes, I'd love to hear one"

"Do you know Romeo and Juliet?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes" Tomoyo was amazed at how this little kid could possibly know that story.

"It's one of uncle Syaoran's favorites. He used to read it to me" Kaoru said.

"It's his favorite? Aw, how cute, he read it to you?" Tomoyo asked wide eyed.

"Yes, when I was five Eriol and him would act it out in front of me. It was a bit disturbing to see two grown, well, partially grown men, enact the different scenes but they were very amusing to watch"

"They did?!" Tomoyo couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's antics. "Oh, that is so like them. Tell me who played the part of Juliet?"

"Well, it was always Eriol, of course he was always forced"

"Oh, I just knew Eriol would be the one to play that part!" Tomoyo chuckled again. Kaoru watched her carefully. She didn't seem to be holding any grudge on Eriol.

"Yeah, he's always the one who does the stupidest things. But it's the same stupidity that makes my aunts and grandmother very fond of him. He may be an idiot sometimes but he's a really nice guy" Kaoru said. _Now, time to squeeze out the information._

"I know, that's what I love most about him too"

"You seem to like Eriol, then why do you avoid him?"

Tomoyo was amazed at how he figured out that she was avoiding Eriol but answered still "Sometimes it's not a good thing to put up with him"

At this point, Eriol was already beside the porch and hanging on to every word she was saying.

"Why is that?" Kaoru asked.

"You won't really understand (Tomoyo looked at the adorable curious look on Kaoru's face) but if you'd really want to know." Tomoyo thought of a way to put it simply. "Well, suppose there were five ice cream cones and you were only allowed to have one and one alone, that if you had more than one it wouldn't be very good. Well, let's say Eriol had five, at the same time, that wouldn't be good right?" she turned to Kaoru. _Ice cream?_ _Now I don't have any clue about what she's talking about!_

"You're right, I wouldn't be able to understand any of these grown-up things" Kaoru looked at his shoes "Why would you get bothered by ice cream in the first place? But if it makes you feel better, I'd be mad too if someone ate all those ice cream and didn't give me any"

Tomoyo smiled at him " I'm not mad, I'm just peeved"

"But that's the same thing!" Eriol interrupted.

Tomoyo and Kaoru looked at him with a startled expression. Tomoyo quickly looked away. he placed the tray beside Kaoru and got up from her seat "I think I'll go, please tell Sakura that I'll be back in an hour to pick her u-"

"No! Stop it! Stop running away from me" Eriol grabbed her wrist. "Walking away doesn't solve anything! Why didn't you tell me about it in the first place?!Why didn't you tell me you were upset?Wouldn't you have wanted to know my side? Didn't you even care about how I would have felt if you suddenly ignored me?"

Tomoyo looked at him glassy eyed. "Why? So you could just lie your way out of it?"

"No! I wouldn't!Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I can't lie to you damn it! I can't because because..."

"Because what!?" Tomoyo exclaimed. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Because I love you that's why! I could never forgive myself for deceiving you."

Tomoyo looked at his eyes but quickly looked away "I-I don't believe you..."

"Why not?! Don't you get it? I may have been a jerk but then you came, you changed all that. I wanted to become a better person because of you, so I could be good enough for you even though I knew that you were too perfect for me. I still tried" he placed his hands on her shoulders "Tomoyo, I know that it's too soon to say forever but right now that's how it feels like"

Tomoyo was dumbstruck, she couldn't believe that Eriol just said all those. "I-I don't know what to say" by now tears were streaking down her face. Eriol wiped them off with his palms.

"You don't have to say anything, just please forgive me, I'm not asking for anything else" Eriol said with so much pleading in his eyes.

"Eriol, I- I" Tomoyo couldn't find the right words so she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Eriol didn't see that coming and was just wide eyed for a whole ten seconds before Kaoru nudged his leg to 'undaze' him. Eriol realized what was happening and kissed Tomoyo back. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my whole entire life"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe I said that either" Eriol said rubbing the back of his neck."So does this mean you're umm, I don't know, my girlfriend now?" Eriol asked quickly.

Tomoyo was caught off guard, but smiled her warmest smile and said "Whatever you say, dear" Eriol grinned goofily, he can't help it, it just won't go away he knew he must look real stupid ar crazy even but what the heck! He got the girl of his dreams anyway!

"So now that you're done can we all go inside now? It's nearly time for dinner" Kaoru asked.

Tomoyo looked at the skies and sure enough it was nearing sunset. "Oh my, I didn't even notice!"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't" Eriol said mischievously. Tomoyo slapped his arm playfully. "Let's just go and check on Sakura and Syaoran, where are they anyway?"

"Last time I checked they were going to Syaoran's room" Eriolo answered.

"What? Why?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol explained everything that happened in the laundry room. "Oh, really? That's must've been funny I wish I caught it on tape"

"Yeah, come on they're probably still there" he said. "So, what's with the whole ice cream business?"

"Oh, nothing I just didn't know how Kaoru would take it if I told him directly, besides I was really in need of someone to talk to"

"Yeah, I was really helpful wasn't I?" Kaoru interrupted.

"Oh, and thanks for sending me those cookies, that was really thoughtful" Tomoyo added. Eriol looked at her blankly and met Kaoru's gaze. It was funny how the little guy can tell you stuff with those large garnet eyes of his, right now they were saying 'Just smile and say you're welcome'.

"Umm, yeah, that was me" Eriol winked at Kaoru. He really owed so much to that little tike, maybe he can give him a major christmas that would blow his socks off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura was finished getting dressed and done complaining about the underwear issue, she and Syaoran lay sprawled on the floor playing Jenga. Sakura found it under Syaoran's bed while she was putting on her jeans and accidentally fell of the bed, of course the light thud caused by her fall sent Syaoran flying into the room and checking if she was alright. Sakura ssured him that she would be better if they played Jenga. So here they were playing Jenga.

"Man, this is so stupid. Can we stop playing? We all know that I would win" Syaoran said while removing a block flawlessly in one sweeping motion and tossing it on to his bed

"No, of course not, we should finish this and how the hell do you know that you would win anyway? For all we know I might win" Sakura said removing a particularly difficult piece just as flawlessly as Syaoran.

"Yeah right" Syaoran lazily touched a block when the door suddenly flew open, shaking the whole room and thus knocking over the Jenga tower. "Drats" he muttered.

"Syaoran?! I wont look yet in case you and Sakura had decided to do anything naughty" Eriol said with one hand over his eyes.

"Shut up Eriol, and don't worry nothing's going on " Syaoran said rolling his eyes.

"Oh in that case" Eriol took his hand from his eyes and bounded on Syaoran's bed "Whatcha doin'?"

"Syaoran's losing a game of Jenga" Sakura stated cheerfully.

"I wasn't losing, it was his fault" he pointed an accusing finger at Eriol.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called out from the doorway. Sakura quickly looked up and worried over what might happen if Tomoyo saw Eriol. Without thinking she grabbed a thick blanket and covered Eriol with it.

"What the? Hey!" Eriol's voice became muffled moans as Sakura tried to silence him by poking him hardly on his stomach. Syaoran didn't show any reluctance to help his friend and just watched them get on with their shenanigans.

"Oh, Sakura there you are! It's almost dinner so I called your house and told them that -" Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was lying on a suspicious looking lump on Syaoran's bed "Umm, Sakura, what's that?" she asked pointing at the lump which was now moving.

"What? This? It's nothing! It's just a bed with umm funny massaging functions. Yup!I feel so relaxed! You should get one too!"

"I can't breathe!" Eriol mumbled from under the covers.

"It just talked" Tomoyo pointed out.

"What?! That's insane! Bed's don't talk!They can't communicate with humans. Maybe with their fellow beds but not with hu- Oh who am I kidding?!" Sakura surrendered and got of poor Eriol who was  
gasping for breath.

Both Sakura and Syaoran anticipated for their reactions. A few nerve raking seconds later Tomoyo spoke.

"Hey there Eriol! I was wondering where you were"

"Well, I was just over here lounging when Sakura suddenly jumped on me. Kinda reminds me of the time they got stuck in the library. Good times, good times..." Eriol said shaking his head.

That's when both Sakura and Syaoran felt like their heads exploded.

"WHAT!!??" Sakura felt a little drool roll down her mouth, Syaoran's jaw fell on the floor. They both looked at each other.

"You have a little drool over there" Syaoran said smugly.

"Yeah? Well you better close your large mouth, it might attract flies" Sakura shot back. "So, you two, you're fine? No more hard feelings?" Sakura asked remembering the real issue.

"Umm yeah, I guess that's the case" Tomoyo said simply.

"Really? That's great!" Sakura smiled broadly.

"Where's Kaoru?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"He's downstairs watching t.v." Eriol said. Just then the doorbell rang. They heard Kaoru running up the stairs and in no time he was at the door of Syaoran's room.

"What's the matter Kaoru?" Syaoran asked.

"Somebody's at the door" Kaoru said

"Why didn't you go get it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not supposed to open doors, what if it was a burglar?" Kaoru answered.

"Come here" Syaoran motioned for Kaoru to come closer to him "It's not a burglar okay? Come on let's go and answer the door"

They all headed for the door except for Eriol who bounded to one of Syaoran's wooden chests and pulled out a baseball bat. They all looked incredulously at him.

"What? I'm bringing it just in case!" Eriol defended himself.

They all went down. Syaoran was getting ready to open the door, Eriol was clutching the bat defensively above his head. Syaoran finally opened the door..

"Master Li" an old man greeted, he looked at Eriol who was still clutching at the bat as if ready to attack. "Oh! Master Hiragizawa"

"Wei?" Syaoran and Eriol both said at the same time.

"Good evening" said the kind faced old man."Madam Yelan sent me to look after you while she and your other sisters were away"

"What?! I don't need to be taken care of, I'm grown" Syaoran said stubbornly crossing his arms in front of his chest and sticking out his lower lip.

"Wow, you look so mature right now Syaoran" Sakura pointed out.

"Shut up" Syaoran mumbled. He looked at Wei who was speaking.

"Yes I know you're grown, so much since the last time I saw you but don't worry Master Li I'm just here to manage the house while the mistress is gone"

Syaoran noticed something "Hey, you don't call me_ Young_ master anymore"

"Like you said your grown now right? And there is a new young master now, isn't that right?" Wei said turning to Kaoru. Kaoru just stared at him.

"Well in that case" Syaoran dropped his sternness and smiled broadly "Welcome back Wei! I missed you" he hugged Wei.

Sakura couldn't help but feel the warmness of the scene, Wei seemed like such a close person to Syaoran. Sakura remembered that Syaoran's father had passed away a long time ago so maybe Wei had been the father figure that Syaoran looked up to.

"Welcome back Wei! I'm surprised you still know me! I haven't seen you since the day I accidentally poured my worm collection on you!" Eriol said cheerfully, dropping the bat and patting Wei's back. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"How could I ever forget you master Hiragizawa?" Wei replied with a smile.

"Oh!This is Sakura and this is Tomoyo" Syaoran remembered to introduce them, about time too, Sakura and Tomoyo were starting to blend in to the wallpaper.

Wei held out his hand "Nice to meet such charming ladies" Sakura took his hand and shook it, so did Tomoyo. They both smiled warmly at him.

Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder's and exclaimed rather loudly "She's my girlfriend Wei! Can you believe it?!" he said with a wide grin.

Syaoran, who was putting away Wei's coat got himself tangled with the other coats and fell in the coat closet with a loud bang. Sakura tripped on her own feet and nearly cut her head . Sakura got a hold of herself and exclaimed "WHAT!?" Sakura clutched her head and made a mental rundown of every thing that happened earlier._ So Tomoyo and I went here, and if I'm not mistaken she wasn't really in good terms with Eriol, then She just comes bounding in the room where Eriol was and greets him very warmly as if she never had any grudge on him, and now Eriol's declaring their relationship!! How did this happen? Was I really that knocked out that I didn't see this all happen?! Okay, wait, in a way it is nice that they're on good terms now, that's good right? Right! That's what matters most. But how the hell did this all happen. Oh, my I just remembered Syaoran, I wonder if he's still conscious in that closet?_

Just then Syaoran came bounding out the closet, wrestling with some coats that were threatening to strangle him. He wrestled a particularly heavy coat with large buttons that looked expensive. Once he was safe from the terror of the fury of the fur coats he exclaimed the same question in Sakura's head. "HOW AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Syaoran exclaimed looking as if any more surprise will tick him off.

'What? It's not like it's such a bad thing!" Eriol defended. Tomoyo, who was blushing furiously was keeping quiet.

"No, it's not that we're upset or anything it's just that, it's , err 'cause, umm uuugghh. I'm so happy for you!" Sakura hugged them both.

Syaoran sighed " Yeah, I guess me too, I wont bother knowing how it all happened, It'll just make my headache worse. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen"

"Well, that is explosive news Master Hiragizawa" Wei clapped his hands together. "When do you plan to be wed?"

Eriol looked at him blankly and quickly shrugged off his question "What? That's quite quick isn't it? I said girlfriend not fiancee...hahaha let's go in the kitchen with Syaoran shall we?" he pushed Wei in the direction of the kitchen before disappearing into the kitchen himself.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo "I want to know everything!!". So Tomoyo told her everything, they squealed and giggled like there was no tomorrow. Kaoru just sat there playing with some clay dough, he was pressing it into a car shaped mold. So far he has made ten. Tomoyo couldn't help but notice Sakura's clothes "Whose clothes are those?"

"I think it's Syaoran's sister's clothes"

"Oh yeah, he has four sisters right? Isn't that cute?He's the only boy, must be a lot of pressure huh?"

"Yeah, must be" Sakura hadn't really thought about Syaoran's responsibility in his family. Since he's like the only boy he would be the sole heir, though Sakura didn't know what their family does. "Yeah, lots of pressure"

"But, weren't you soaked? What underwear did you use?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura grimaced, of course Tomoyo would be curious about that but why? Why did she have to bring it up? Why now when she had already forgotten her discomfort at wearing underwear that weren't hers?

"Umm, I'd rather not talk about it" she said to free herself from the misery.

"Awww, well if you insist" Tomoyo smiled a cocky smile. Sakura knew that she would never let her live it down. Just then Wei called them to dinner. Sakura was just so thankful that she would be able to avoid Tomoyo's suggestive comments.

They sat down at a large table, the kind that was used for large gatherings, Sakura thought that it was ridiculous there were only six people so why use a table for twelve? She sat down in the chair that Wei directed her to, next to Syaoran's seat. The food looked marvelous and it tasted just as good too.

"Who cooked this?" Sakura asked Wei assuming that it was him,

"Oh, it's not me, it was Master Li" Wei answered.

"Really?" Sakura turned to Syaoran "Syaoran I didn't know you can cook, and so superbly might I add" Sakura smiled warmly.

Syaoran blushed slightly "Ummm, thanks" he muttered. Dinner went on uneventfully (unless you count the many times Eriol chocked). Time flew so fast, by now it was 7:30. They were all in the front porch and talking animatedly. Tomoyo insisted that she had to go home, Sakura agreed that they would go home offered to walk them home but they said it was okay, after many attempts he finally gave up.

Kaoru yawned and rubbed his eyes, Syaoran noticed and went to him and carried him off to bed.

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet" Kaoru complained sticking out his lower lip.

"You have to go to sleep now or Fanren will think I'm depriving you of sleep"

"Okay, but I want Sakura to go to"

Sakura looked up from where she was sitting. Syaoran looked at her as if asking her if it was alright, she nodded "Okay, I'll go too if that's what you want" she said sweetly to Kaoru.

"Umm, Eriol, can you take Tomoyo home for me please?" Eriol brightened up and immediately said yes

Kaoru smiled and got comfortable in Syaoran's arms. They walked in the house.

"Aww, look at them they look like a family don't they?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Yeah, they do" Eriol answered.

"Now, time for you to answer my questions" Tomoyo said as they were walking.

Eriol gulped nervously "What questions?"

"Well, for starters may I at least know why you five timed?" Tomoyo asked trying to look as if it didn't bother her anymore but the truth was it always gave her a nagging feeling.

"Well, you know how Yamazaki would tell those bizzare stories about stuff?" he said studying Tomoyo's expression, she nodded "Well, he once told me that if I would be able to have five girlfriends at the same time, it would ensure that I would find the love of my life" he felt his face heat up wit embarrassment. He was a man damn it! But he believed a stupid saying that involves ' the love of his life' that has got to be the most stupid thing he's ever done. He looked at Tomoyo to see if she had any doubt in her eyes. She was smiling, and rather beautifully too.

"That's the reason?" she asked still smiling.

"Yeah" he answered sheepishly.

"Well, do you think you found the love of your life?" she asked.

"I don't think so" he said but quickly added "I KNOW so"

-----------------------------------------

Syaoran was already getting Kaoru ready for bed, fixing him some milk, making sure he brushed his teeth properly and that he was washed scrupulously, that he was wearing a comfortable set of pajamas. Sakura was there to see him do all those things and it really made her smile. She was the one who tucked Kaoru off to sleep and kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight Kaoru, sleep tight okay?" she said. Kaoru just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Sakura got up, a smile still plastered on her face and walked over to the door where Syaoran was leaning on. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Nothing much,it's just cute to see that you care for him so much, it's really sweet" she said. "Well, I guess I'd better get going, Touya would be worried, and by worried I mean waiting to bombard me with questions"

"I'll walk you to your house" Syaoran offered.

"Oh, no it's okay it's not that late anyway and besides no one would be here to look after Kaoru"

"But it's dark and... you're a girl...it's only proper...and...and Wei can look after Kaoru.." he stuttered as he began to blush again.

Sakura smiled "Okay, if you insist, it would be nice to have someone to talk to on the way"

"Err, yeah let's go" Syaoran lead her out of Kaoru's room and closed the door behind him. _It's happening again,_ he thought,_ It's that funny feeling again in my stomach, it makes me feel all tingly and warm inside which is not normal! _He looked at Sakura who was walking ahead of him and he couldn't suppress a smile. Whatever it was that he felt it was really nice. It was absolutely euphoric. Sakura took a glance at him.

"What are you smiling about?" now it was her turn to ask.

"N-Nothing" he stuttered again. _Damn! Why the hell am I even stuttering?!_

Syaoran decided to keep his attention on his shoes.

* * *

A/N: Finished!! That was quicker than I expected! Must be because I don't have much to do, it's the holidays!!! Yeah! Hurray for Christamas break!!

Reviews please!!! Pretty pretty please!! I'll do the chapters faster if you leave lots of reviews!! ^.^


	14. just a little chocolate

A/N:In correspondence to Chibi Ookama Tora's review about Kaoru's name, yes I got it from Ouran Host Club^.^ I really liked the twins and their relationship, though I don't like the incestuous act that much, I just like how they are really close and how they shut off the whole world from their own world but eventually opened up. I'm totally in love with those characters! I didn't really chose his name because I like him more, I just chose it using my amazing choosing skills (meanie meanie minnie moe!)

Thanks all that reviewed on my previous chapter! I promise that I will make all my chapters longer! I'll die trying!!!

* * *

Chapter 14

_A walk to remember?_

Syaoran and Sakura were now out of the gate, It was a bit chilly outside. _I wonder if she's cold, is it too late to grab a jacket from inside? Maybe I should ask her, I mean if she was cold I'd be willing to rip my skin of and offer it to her, wait, what the hell am I even thinking?! Oh man here I go again I might be going crazy, I wonder what my mom would think if I suddenly asked for visits to the therapist? _Syaoran was shaken out of his thoughts when Sakura touched his arm . _Oh man, I can literally feel my face reddening. _And sure enough he was turning scarlet again.

"Umm, are you okay?" Sakura asked, her hand still on his arm to keep his attention. "You look hot, and I mean warm not the other hot you're probably thinking about. Maybe you should just go back to your house, it is chilly"

"No! I'm fine I promise" he said shaking his head. He sighed and started walking Sakura to her house.

"So I was thinking, when doyou need these clothes back?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no you can keep it if you want" he answered.

"But it's your sister's I can't keep it"

"Okay, well give it to me anytime you want but keep the lingerie" Syaoran cringed a little at how that must've sounded.

"Keep it?" Sakura thought for a bit. It would be embarassing to give it back when she already used it "Okay"

Syaoran merely shrugged, what else would he say anyways right?

It was a really quiet night, they passed very few people and the street lights were dim. Sakura was suddenly thankful that Syaoran was with her.

"Do you , know what this reminds me of?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"No, what?" Sakura asked.

"Naoko" he answered.

"Naoko? why?" Sakura asked.

"You know that girl, how she just loves telling scary stories?"

"Y-Yes" Sakura answered not liking the way their conversation is going. She knew that this was heading to a ghost story but she decided to play brave.

"Well, I remember one particular story of hers about this exact street" he looked at the sign, it read Madison St. "Yup, madison street alright."

Sakura looked around the street, it was completely deserted and dimly lit, It's like a horror movie waiting to happen. She swallowed hard and felt her hair stand on end.

"Naoko said that at this street, once it was dark and there were few people a lady often walks by, at first you would think she was just an ordinary lady but then she approaches you, She reaches out to you with her hand and the moment she faces you you'll see that .......... she has no face, just a horribly blank space where the eyes and nose should be but she has a mouth, which is stitched together. Then if you try to run away she'll follow you home and everywhere you go until you yourself die or go crazy.." he ended dramatically, "Crazy isn't it?" he looked at Sakura.

Sakura, who by now was scared out of her wits clung to Syaoran's arm. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she had her eyes tightly closed. "I wanna go home" she whimpered.

"Y-Yes, home, where you live right?" he said robot like, reacting again to Sakura's touch. "It's just a story Sakura" he said regaining his composition

"But what if it's true?"

"It's not I promise" he said with so much confidence that it was enough to make Sakura open her eyes, but she still clung to his arm. Syaoran tried very hard to pretend it didn't bother him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a scaredy cat, it's stupid I know and it's also childish" Sakura said.

"No, it's okay don't worry about it"

"No they're right I'm a hopeless case"

"They? Who?"

"Nah, Just some people at school"

"Well, don't let it get to you, you're not hopeless, your perfectly fine, actually better that fine you're great"

"Thanks" Sakura smiled, suddenly cheerful again. She stopped in front of her house "Well, thanks for walking me home Syaoran, it was very nice of you"

"Ummm, yeah sure anytime" he said. They both stood there for a while as if waiting for each other to make a move. Then Sakura quickly gave him a peck on his cheek and muttered "Goodnight" and ran into her house. Syaoran stood there motionless watching her as she quickly went in her house.

_Err, what just happened?_ He touched his cheek _Did she just kiss me, oh yeah that's right she did! But why? Last time I checked she was incredibly annoyed at me. She said goodnight right? Did I answer back? No I didn't! Way to go ._He slapped his forehead and made his way back home.

Sakura closed the door, leaned on it and tried to breathe. _I cannot believe I just did that!! Aaaaagggghhhhh!!! I can never show my face again to him ever! But it was just so tempting, it's like he was asking for it, but that's not the case isn't it!! Aaaaaarrrggghhhh I'm so stupid!! But it kinda felt nice didn't it? Aaaarrrggghhhh it's official! I'm going crazy_

_"_Who the hell was that?!" Touya asked. Sakura jumped at the sound of his booming voice.

"Ummm, who?"Sakura asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw him" Touya crossed his arms across his uh oh, not a good sign.

"Oh, that's just, err, someone I know" she answered made a mad dash to her room.

"Hey! Wait just a second!" Touya hollered but Sakura was already in her room. Touya glared at the stairs Sakura stepped on and shrugged.

Sakura fumbled around her room and flopped on her bed. "Stupid Touya, always making things difficult!" she buried her face in the pillow and screamed her frustrations out. She was just thankful that Touya didn't notice the new set of clothes she was wearing, that would've been hard to explain. She got out of bed and went in her bathroom. A warm bath was all she needed right now. She prepared the water in the tub, got undressed and lowered herself in the water.

"Aahhh" she sighed as she let the water engulf her body. She lowered half her head so that only her eyes and nose were above the water. She wondered if Syaoran was already home, if he happened to pass the ghost lady he was talking about, Sakura snorted under water and shrugged of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself but then someone knocked on her door. _Okay, happy moment gone. Who could it possibly be?_ she asked herself, already knowing the answer : _Touya_ She got up from the tub and wrapped a robe around her. She went out the bathroom and into her room, she felt the soft carpeting under her bare feet, and continued heading for the door. She opened it and saw Touya, his usual glare colder that usual,standing there.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked irritatedly.

"I came to bring you these" he handed her newly washed clothes "And to tell you that I'm watching you" he pointed a finger on her forehead and turned to leave. Sakura shrugged. Honestly, could her brother be any weirder? She put the pile of clothes on her bed and started sorting it and putting it away. She didn't feel like going back to the tub so she got dressed and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day....

**Syaoran's POV**

I woke up because of the bright light that was flooding my room, I tossed and turned, trying to block out the light. _Damn that too large window, if only it wasn't so scenic. _I decided get up,knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anymore. I put on my robes then I noticed a slight movement from my peripheral vision. _Something_ was moving beside the curtains of the enormous window and before I could turn to look, _it _had pounced on me and sent me falling back to my bed.

"RAWR!!!" Kaoru growled clutching at my cheeks

"What, do you think you're doing?" I him asked tonelessly, trying to peel his _claws _of my face. "It's so early in the morning! Can't you do anything else?"

"On the contrary it is not early in the morning, it's precisely 12:00 pm. I thought you were dead so I went to check on you" he said while bouncing all over the room. I rubbed my eyes and examined his unusual jumpyness. It was really unlike him to be this jolly, he usually glared at inanimate objects, much like I did when I was little. "What ticked you off?" I asked, getting  
out of bed.

Kaoru looked at me and tipped his head to one side "What do you mean?" he said then continued trashing my room more effectively than a rampaging rhino.I quickly got to my feet and grabbed him by the waist and carried him out my room. Kaoru kicked and waved his hands, trying to escape my hold but only succeeded in giving me a bleeding lip. I finally put Kaoru down because he was too fussy and grabbed his wrist so he couldn't run off.

"What have you been doing while I was asleep?" I asked

"Nothing really!!!Wei was really busy with the laundry room so I was just going around the house as usual!!" Kaoru replied in a chirpy, too high voice and began jumping around again, I wondered why he was screaming at me. Something was definitely wrong with him, he was never this quirky. I dragged him into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat or drink, I was wondering if he already ate. What I saw in the kitchen answered my question.

"What is this?" I asked loudly. The whole kitchen was flooded with chocolate bar wrappers, _my _chocalate bars!!! NO!!!!! I was saving them up for today!! Why? Why did you eat all 105 bars? Those were supposed to give me a sugar rush that would last the whole day! All my plans put to waste! I tried hard not to cry but my lower lip quivered and pouted.

"Why Kaoru? Why my chocolate bars?"

"Those were yours? I didn't know sorry!" he said while bouncing all over the room. So that's why he was acting all chirpy, the little brat ate ALL my chocolate bars! MY beloved chocolate bars, he was having a sugar rush, unfair! It was supposed to be _my _sugar rush! NO fair! Okay, wait I gotta stop fussing about those chocolate bars, they're only chocolate bars! Yummy, heavenly luscious chocolate bars no big!Now, how do you treat sugar rush anyways? I never really thought about that before. I never wanted any of my sugar rushes cured, I mean why would I?it's so fun! Ow! Hey, something hit my head. I bent to pick it up. What is this? A salt shaker? "Where's the pepper sha- " I paused when a pepper shaker came hurling towards my head, I ducked just in time. Hah! Good thing I've got good reflexe- OW! I rubbed my cheek after it got hit by the coffee can.

Kaoru was now rummaging through all the cupboards and throwing stuff around. Hmmph! probably still trying to look for more innocent chocolate bars to devour!The little brat. If I don't stop him now this kitchen, which is Fanren's favorite room, will be teared into pieces, She'll kill me for that, even if it is her chocolate stealing son that caused all this. I dodged out of the way when a humongous frying pan came flying out of nowhere, _how_ does he even carry these things? I need help but who do I call? OH yeah! Realization dawned on me.... "WEI!!!!!WEI!!!!!I NEED YOUR HELP QUICKLY PLEASE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He'll know what to do! Years with Eriol and me taught him enough about reckless little brats. Not that I'm admitting that I used to be a little brat, I'm so not I swear! Let there be a huge flood and a ginormous thunder storm that will kill us all if I was lying.

(Just then the clouds started to darken, thunder rumbled then rain poured heavily)

What the hell? Okay I take it back!! I WAS a brat sheesh! I looked out the window and sure enough the weather returned to normal. Damn it, damn it all.

Wei came in the kitchen with a crowbar in hand and his sleeves pushed uo but he was still wearing that warm smile of his. "My, that is some mess you made in the laundry room" I heard him say. Was it really that bad? Honestly it was just some broken tubes, a few blown fuses and one seriously damaged washing machine, no biggie.

"Wei! Thank God, I need your help! That kid, he ate all my chocolates!! _MY_ chocolates Wei!! The ones that were supposed to give me sugar rush for the rest of the day!" I kinda whimpered. "Oh and he's also trashing the room" I added.

**Wei's POV**

Honestly I didn't know why Master Li was wailing about chocolate bars and sugar rushes, but when I saw the kitchen.....well, it absolutely looked like it was hit by a tornado. Kaoru had done a pretty good job at messing it up, I couldn't help but chuckle despite the pile of things I had to do. What can I say? I'm used to it, getting used to these kinds of things came with watching Master Li grow, along with Master Hiragizawa. Honestly speaking, those two used to be little devils in disguise. I'm not sure if they out grew it though, probably not with the way Master Li is childishly sulking in one corner. He was sitting, grouched at a corner and emitting a very negative vibe.

"Master Li, I think you should take Kaoru out for a walk in the park first" I suggested.

"I don't feel like it. I lack the will to stand from this position. Not after he's mercilessly eaten all my chocolate bars" he said. I sweatdropped.

"But if you do it will give me time to make this place good as new" I answered.

"What's the point? Without my chocolate there's nothing else that can possibly matter" he replied. He's shifting into his depressed mode again, it will wear off eventually but I need to get him moving. I looked at Young Master Li who was sneakily heading for the music room. "Umm, Master Li? I think you'd better find the will to get the Young Master out of the house before he jeopardizes the music room where you keep your most prized guitars"

"WHAT!?NO!!! Don't you even dare touch my 1996 Gibson Les Paul Studio Limited Edition Gem Series Topaz or any of my Fender stratocasters!!!!" he immediately got up from his corner of woe and made a mad dash to the music room. Well, at least it got him going. Now all I have to do is fix a few broken fuses and tubes, redecorate the whole kitchen, get new salt and pepper shakers and finish it all in time for doesn't sound too bad.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran ran manically after Kaoru. "There you are!! Come here you!!" he spotted Kaoru running to one corner and bumping into a really expensive and breakable marble post that held an even more expensive vase. He quickly threw himself onto the vase to break it's fall and jerked his foot just in time to catch the marble post.

"Damn these ridiculously expensive ornaments that my mother adores possibly even more than me!" he muttered as he peeled himself from the hard uncarpeted floor, placed the post upright and put the vase on it. He continued running and caught up with Kaoru. He jumped on Kaoru and they went rolling on the floor.

"Let's *pant, pant* take a stroll in the park shall we?" Syaoran said.

In the park.....

"Ooohhh!!! Look! an ant!!!" Kaoru was screaming at the top of his lungs. This earned them glances from several passers by. Syaoran glared at most of them.

"Yes, Kaoru that is an ant, ants are really very interesting" Syaoran said, not meaning every single word he said. What's so good about ants anyways?! "And can you stop shouting? People might think something's up"

"WHAAATTT?? I'M NOT SCREEEAAAAMING!!"

Syaoran sighed. He spotted an ice cream truck and immediately perked up (he didn't show his glee though, he just kept a poker face, unlike Eriol who was too public about how he's feeling). He contemplated n buying an ice cream cone. On one hand he was really craving for chocolate ice cream, on the other hand if he would buy one he has to buy Kaoru one too, and that isn't a clever idea right now. Hmmm......... After much thought he decided not to buy one because 1.) he thought about the chaos that will surely follow if he fed any more sugar to the monster that is his nephew and 2.) the ice cream truck was now three blocks away from the park because he spent too much time thinking.

He plopped down at a nearby bench whilst Kaoru enjoyed running around the open space, occasionally bumping into people. They would sometimes react but immediately hesitate when they feel Syaoran glare at them. If there was anything that's scarier than death itself it's Syaoran's death glares. Even his sisters would agree to this. He glanced at his Girard- Perregaux watch, an expensive watch that easily cost him $ 50,000. He groaned when he saw that it was already 5:00 pm. All those valuable T.V. watching hours wasted on a stroll in the freaking park! He decided that it was about time to go home. He called Kaoru who merrily bounded towards him. He sighed, he missed the sulky always glaring nephew he has learned to love.

"Come on, it's time to go home" he pointed at his ridiculously expensive watch (A/N: Honestly, he buys a $50,000 dollar watch and he dares complain about a simple vase?No wait, that's not his fault is it? It's mine I wrote this crap anyways..haha silly me well carry on..).

"But I don't wanna go home yet. Can't you see? The meadow is beckoning me!" Kaoru pointed at a thin shrubbery at the far side of the park.

"Meadow?" Syaoran repeated exasperatedly. He pinched the bridge of his nose "No Kaoru, you cannot go there. It's time to go home, you need to eat now then we get you cleaned and send you to bed. _I_ need to rest. We can't all be lucky and have sugar rushes" he said getting bitter again about his chocolates.

Kaoru quirked his eyebrows then slumped. I guess his sugar rush was over. "I think we do have to go home, I wanna go home" he said.

Syaoran understood and carried him on his back and made their way back to the house. Poor little Kaoru seemed to have used up most of his energy and just kept motionless on Syaoran's back.

"See what sugar does to you? Next time don't eat too much chocolates, _ESPECIALLY _my chocolates. I don't think I can handle the drama" Syaoran muttered.

Once they arrived at the house Wei was already waiting for them and dinner was prepared. Kaoru finished his dinner quickly and prepared himself for bed.

Syaoran checked on him (he saw that Kaoru was fast asleep so he was contented) before retiring to bed too.

* * *

A/N: I know, I totally suck at chapter endings. GAH! bwisit talaga oh! hehehe

Don't forget to leave reviews .

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!


	15. A simple school day

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just got back from the province. I spent my Christmas holiday there with my family, it was really great! Anyways thanks again for all the reviews, it's a really great Christmas gift! ^.^

* * *

Chapter 15

"Hey monster!! Get up, You're gonna be late!!" Touya's voice echoed from down the stairs. Sakura immediately bolted upright like she was splashed with cold water.

"Aaaahhhhh!Wait! What *yawn*?" she glanced at the clock. It was 7:40 a.m.

"Oh it's 7:40" Sakura muttered and rested her head on her pillow again. Her eyes flew open when realization dawned on her. "SEVEN-FORTY!!!"

Sakura ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, forgetting to take her clothes of. "Oh, shit!" She wiggled out of her wet pajamas and tossed it in an empty hamper. She continued her shower, dried up and got out of the bathroom in record time. She reached her dresser and dressed for school. After making sure that her uniform was properly put on she reached for her hairdryer and started working on her hair.

"MONSTER!!!" Touya knocked hard on the door.

Sakura shrieked in surprise and dropped the hairdryer which collided painfully on her forehead (again --.)

"Aahh! Touya you eternally aggravating monkey!"

Her door flew open. "What did I do this time?" Touya asked tonelessly. He raised an eyebrow, analyzing Sakura and her surroundings._ 'Hmm..... hairdryer on the floor, Sakura constantly glaring and cursing at me and clutching a bump on her head that's increasing in size with every passing second....Must be another one of her life threatening idiocy schemes' _Touya thought. He sighed "I'll get the ice pack"

"You idiot! Do you even realize that this is your fault?!" Sakura shrieked while stumbling around the room.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how this is my fault and who are you calling an idiot? I'm not the one with a large protruding goose egg the size of texas on my head" Touya sneered .

(A/N: I thought that it would be easier for me to write if Touya was 19 and Sakura was turning 17. Hope you don't mind)

"Gee.... I wonder why, OH! maybe because I have an annoying monkey for a brother!! You're nineteen for goodness' sake shouldn't you be mature enough to stop being stupid? You're absolutely infuriating, repugnant, dumb, dim-witted -"

"If you're finished describing yourself go to school already because, as much as I'd love for you to get detention for being late, you have to be home in time to make me dinner. And get your own ice pack - " Touya rushed out the door before a large and heavy stool that Sakura threw could hit him.

"Stupid brother. Always trying to make me miserable" she mumbled and kicked her dresser and stubbing her toe in the process. Touya really isn't that bad of a brother, really, he cares for Sakura and is actually over protective of her it's just that he holds a belief that as Sakura's older brother, he is the only person entitled to make fun of her.

"OW! Stupid -ow- dresser. Trying to -ow- break my toe -ow- so I can't walk properly!" she limped around her room, cursing every inanimate object that her sight could reach while she stuffed her bag with things. She was just in the middle of stuffing a particularly heavy and chunky book when she heared a knock on the door.

"Stupid door. Making noises while I'm busy swearing inanimate objects - Oh, hi dad!" she said as she opened the door. Fujitaka was standing there smiling and wearing a pink frilly apron. Sakura immediately brightened up.

"Sakura dear please hurry, you're gonna be late. I have to go now, I'll leave you're breakfast at the table okay?" he said.

"Sure dad, no problem" Sakura smiled. "Oh, and don't forget to remove your apron dad!" she said as Fujitaka turned his back on her. Her father chuckled and said "Don't worry, that wont happen again"

Sakura watched her father go down the stairs, then she returned to stuffing her bag and drying her hair (this time making sure that she had a firm grip on it in case some idiot might decide to startle her again). She ran down the stairs and found Touya seated on his usual place at the table and reading a newspaper. He took one glance at her and returned to reading his paper. Sakura sat and ate her breakfast, occasionally glaring at Touya.

"Well, I gotta go. Se you later" Touya said before grabing his bag and making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Sakura stuffed as much food as she can in her mouth. "I'm going with you!" she said while chocking on a piece of bread. Touya rolled his eyes, grabbed a glass, filled it with water and balanced it on Sakura's head. "Look Sakura I know you're a pig but you can't you at least chew your food first before swallowing it?" he said. Sakura grabbed the glass from her head and drank its contents.

"I'll *cough* let that pass" Sakura answered. She hurried to the door before Touya and put her roller blades on. This has been her way of going to school since her elementary days.

"Don't you think you should just take the bus like normal people?" Touya asked brushing past her and mounting his bike.

"Why should I? I never claimed to be normal anyway. It's not like you take the bus!" she reasoned.

"Well I never claimed to be normal either" Touya took off with his bike and Sakura followed. This has always been what they do every morning, go to school together everyday. Touya usually tells Sakura to buzz off or choose another route but deep inside he prefers it this way. At least he can keep an eye on her in case she does something stupid. Soon Yukito came into view, standing in the usual spot where he waited for Touya and Sakura. Yukito had a warm smile on his face as usual and his soft eyes were looking at them kindly. Sakura used to have a major crush on Yukito a very long time ago *ehem, a few months ago* , Now she sees him as a very nice older brother. He joined them as they passed and they continued their way to school

"Good morning Yukito!" Sakura greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning Sakura, you look cheerful today. Oh, you have a bump on your head, don't tell me you had another accident with your bathroom door again?" Yukito said with concern, Finally! Someone who cares, Sakura thought.

"Actually it's the hairdryer this time" Sakura answered sheepishly. "And it's all his fault!" she pointed an accusing finger at her older brother. Tomoeda high came into view. It actually used to accept elementery only but soon, they built more buildings and, to Sakura and her classmates' delight, accepted high school courses. Now they didn't need to leave their beloved school where they had shared many wonderful memories together. Touya's school, Seijou academy, however was just beside Sakura's school so he had the convenience to keep an eye on Sakura in case she did anything stupid.

"Oh, pity now we have to go separate ways. Well, it was nice talking to you monster but looks like you have to go" Touya mocked. Sakura glaed at him and glided to the gates of Tomoeda Academy.

"Oh Touya, don't you think you're being harsh? She is your sister" Yukito commented.

"Don't worry about it Yukito, it's my job to annoy her. It's like the law of physics;When you're the older brother you must do everything you can to make sure your younger sibling is aggravated to the point of pulling out her hair out" he pointed at Sakura's retreating back, to a place on her head that, when looked at carefully, revealed a thinning patch of hair.

Yukito chuckled "There you go again with your 'sister complex'"

Sakura was met at the gate by Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika and Takashi. From the looks of it, Takashi probably told them another one of his odd stories because he was currently being strangled by Chuharu.

"But - it's true - Women in the early 1700s stuffed food under their garments! - that's why their skirts looked full" he said in between being strangled.

"What did I tell you about telling lies huh? What!" Chiharu said whilst trying to shake the answer out of Takashi.

"Hey, what's up" Sakura greeted casually.

"Nothing really, we were just talking about how nice Victorian dresses were when he suddenly came out of nowhere and started telling us that women stuffed food under their garments to make their dresses look fuller" Rika replied. Just then Naoko approached them with something tucked under her arm. It looked like a stuffed toy and it appeared to be moving. Wait, holy crap, it was a breathing living duck. Everyone looked at her oddly, even Chiharu dropped Takashi who was gaping at Naoko and her duck. Tomoy managed to snap out of their momentary gape-athon.

"Ummm, Naoko, I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you bring a duck to school?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh this?" Naoko acted as if she didn't even notice the duck "Well it's sort of a long story but if you insist. You see, my aunt Irma came to our house yesterday with this duck and, you'll never believe this, they were gonna slaughter him fo dinner today! Poor duck, I just had to save him! Seymour deserves to have a happy duck life!"

"Uh, Seymour?"Takashi reapeated blankly.

"Yes, Takashi, I decided to give him a new name. I mean how do you expect him to live happy life when people call him Beijing Roast? It's insulting! So I decided to name him Seymour" Naoko proudly stated.

Takashi snorted "As if 'Seymour' isn't insulting"

Naoko's glasses glared dangerously as her voice took a frightening turn "You know Takashi, I just heard a new urban legend. It's about this old willowy tree near the meadows, they say if you summon the demon that guards this tree he will happily go after anyone you wish. And guess who I'm planning to tell on" she asked him.

"U-umm, Seymour is a wonderful wonderful name Naoko!We couldn't possibly think of a better name right everyone?" Takashi said nervously. Everyone nodded not wanting to see a demon tailing their path. Naoko returned to her cheerful state and skipped merrily to the school. "Well, I gotta go! I need to find Seymour a safe place to stay in first before I set him free. See you in class" Naoko waved at them.

"Okay, that was an odd way of starting the day" Sakura blurted in the silence that followed. Just then Eriol came running towards them with Syaoran who was walking casually behind him.

"Good morning! Hey Takashi, have any more stories that I might be interested in?" Eriol asked.

"I'm afraid not Eriol, my mood has been shattered" Takashi said gloomily.

"Huh? Why is that?" Eriol asked.

"Naoko" Chiharu answered while chuckling. Sakura looked at Syaoran "Hey there Syaoran, Good Morning!"

Syaoran quickly dropped his casual demeanor and stuttered for an answer "Uh, yeah, er good morning to you too"

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" Eriol said loudly not noticing Syaoran's blush. "Syaoran's birthday is coming up!"

"Really? That's great Syaoran! How old will you be?" Rika asked.

"Umm, seventeen" Syaoran answered.

"And when is this?" Takshi asked.

"Next Saturday!" Eriol announced happily. Right now Syaoran wanted to be eaten by the earth, or even better have Eriol fed to lions. It made him awkward to talk about his birthdays, to him it was just a stupid event which pulled him closer and closer to something he dreaded (A/N: That something is a secret for now, but I guess you'll figure it out soon enough). And now Eriol was talking openly about it. Oh the shame..

"That's just perfect Syaoran, a weekend! You're lucky! My birthday landed on a monday and it was not nice!" Chiharu said recalling a bad memory.

"So what are you planning?" Tomoyo asked.

_Well actually I was just planning on spending my birthday as inconspicuous as possible but now Eriol practically ruined that plan _Syaoran thought gloomily. "Actually I just wanted a really simple and quiet one"

"And since Syaoran is a lame anti social who doesn't have a social life, I'm gonna be the one who will plan his birthday!" Eriol merrily declared.

_'RIIINNNNGGGG!!!' _the school bell rang signaling the start of class. They immediately dashed to class. They had Trigonometry first and the teacher who taught it was very grouchy. The last thing you wanna do is get her agitated.

When they reached their classroom they all took their seats. Naoko was already in the room and, thankfully, she wasn't holding the duck anymore. Sakura a seat beside Naoko with Tomoyo beside her seat.

"So, where did you put Seymour" she asked Naoko.

"Well I thought about stuffing him in my locker but thought that he might be claustrophobic so I decided to tie her on the penthouse. That way he can get to smell fresh air. I'll just bring her some food and water during recess" Naoko stated happily.

Sakura nodded and smiled. She was about to tell Naoko 'That's great' when their teacher showed up. They greeted her and she started her lesson. Sakura sighed and watch her classmates trying to keep themselves awake which was basically a losing battle. Sakura tried to keep her eyes open and kept her head from bobbing, She glanced at Eriol who was (surprise surprise) snoozing with his mouth open, trying to hide behind a trigo book. It was really a mystery to Sakura how Eriol keeps his grades up, even if he's a total idiot sometimes he still manages to score high in most subjects. She noticed Syaoran who was doodling something that was clearly not formulas and numbers in his notebook. He glanced up noticing Sakura looking at him then turned a very interesting color of magenta when Sakura smiled at him. He nodded nervously and buried his head in his notebook. _Weird guy_ thought Sakura. So their class was pretty much like this. THe teacher's voice buzzing in the background as her students' minds drifted to sleep.

Syaoran was glad to hear the bell. He dashed out the classroom and turned to a corner. He just had to stop blushing!It was getting ridiculous. But could this mean that he actually liked Sakura? As in like-like and not just as a friend?_ Eww that's so cheesy, I can't believe I actually thought that _he thought.

"Hey Syaoran!"

Syaoran nearly jumped out of his skin but managed to keep himself together. He turned to face Eriol.

"What do you want Eriol?"

"Nothing. I just noticed that you were in such a hurry to get out of class, I thought something was wrong"

"Oh, well umm I'm perfectly fine" Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Well that's good. Anyways I was thinking that maybe you can invite some friends to this resort that my family owns in Seoul for your birthday. It'll be fun and knowing you you'd probably want something simple and I think it's the perfect celebration for you" Eriol explained.

"Oh" Syaoran was surprised at the simplicity of Eriol's idea. He was half expecting him to come up with cliff diving or crazy bar hoping or.. a children's party complete with clowns and magicians and.. fire breathing dragons. "Um sure, I guess" Syaoran confirmed. Eriol brightened up and took out his phone. "Hello? hiya Mildred!...yes this is Eriol.....I told you to stop calling me that, call me Eriol or agent handsome or something just stop calling me master anyways get a cabin ready for next Saturday okay? Thanks, see you soon Mildred" Eriol hung up. "There! it's all taken care of so you wont have the chance to back out!"

"Uh sure" Syaoran answered uncertainly."Um, Eriol can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy!"

"What do you do when someone makes you nervous?"

"What like as in the butterfly in the stomach kind or the blushing type?"

"Er, how about a little bit of both?"

Eriol smiled suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows. "Why Syaoran, who makes you feel like that?"

"Just answer the damn question" Syaoran can feel his face heating up.

"That's easy! All you have to do is imagine that he or she is naked, that way you'll forget about your nervousness",

"What? That's so perverted! "

"What? I see it dozens of times in crappy sitcoms. If that fails try to imagine something funny about that person, it usually works"

"Whatever" Syaoran realized that it was a real waste of time asking Eriol for advice, gee, what's new? " Let's just head to the cafeteria"

"Okay, err wait" Eriol paused "My 'I have to walk with my girlfriend' senses are tingling"he finished

Syaoran sighed "Sure go ahead I'll save you guys a seat or something" Syaoran walked to the cafeteria.

Cafeteria..

"Did you guys know that in the early 1500's men were allowed to have as much wives as they want? Even their daughters or relatives" Takashi was saying. Syaoran and Sakura was listening attentively while others groaned in protest.

"Do you actually expect us to believe that crap? What do you think this is? The loony express?" Naoko, who had just finished feeding Seymour on the penthouse, said.

"It was just a story to entertain you guys!" Takashi defended.

"Do we look entertained Takashi?" Chiharu asked.

"Sakura and Syaoran looks interested" he pointed out. They looked expectantly at the duo.

"Well, I was just curious" Syaoran cleared.

"Yeah, me too" Sakura agreed. Sakura smiled at Syaoran's direction. Syaoran could feel his face heating up again so he tried to remember Eriol's advice. _Imagine that person naked. _Syaoran tried and immediately stopped because he realized that it will only make things worse but the idea was stuck in his head and it was really hard to erase, this just made him blush even more at the things he's imagining. _Okay try something else, something funny! _He imagined Sakura in a big chicken suit. Well, I don't know about you but to him it was hilarious. He tried in vain to contain his laughter, snorting and fidgeting in his seat. _Oh man this just made things worse! Why did I listen to Eriol? Why? _

Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura looked at him with a beguiled expression.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"YES!" he blurted. "I just umm, need to get more uhh milk!" he rushed to one of the kiosks.

"Poor guy, all these school work must be getting to him" Rika said. Everyone nodded but Eriol had a smirk the size of Texas on his face.

Gym class

"Can't we possibly talk about this later?" Syaoran asked exasperatedly. Normally he could handle talking to Eriol no matter how much stress it puts him through, he can talk to him anytime of the day! During lunch, classes, heck even when he pees but right now is not one of those times. Not now when they were being bombarded with dodgeballs.

"This - is - not - a - very good - time" he said in between ducking and dodging from dodgeballs.

"But this is the perfect time to talk!" Eriol reasoned. Syaoran was starting to wonder why Eriol wasn't getting hit yet.

"Perfect?! You have a funny idea of a perfect time to talk!"

Syaoran hated dodgeball. No matter how athletic he may claim to be. To him it was just a phony excuse for gym teachers to let their students pick on each other.

"Aw, come on I know you're just avoiding the subject!" Eriol teased. "Tell me, the person who makes you nervous was seating in the cafeteria table with us right?"

"Shut up Eriol, just shut up and go aggravate someone else"

"Ooohh, I'm right aren't I? Hahaha I knew it! I'm telling you Syaoran I'm gonna find out -SYAORAN DUCK!"

Syaoran immediately ducked, thinking that a ball was headed his way, but realized that nothing was gonna hit him. He turned angrily to Eriol.

"Why the hell did you tell me to duck?" Syaoran asked exasperatedly.

"What? No I didn't! I was talking about that!" Eriol pointed at Naoko who was holding something that oddly looked like a duck.

'What the?" Syaoran muttered.

"Syaoran duck!" Eriol said again. Now Syaoran was confused, was that duck -a fresh water bird or duck - a locomotive action ? He soon found out it was the latter as a ball collided painfully with his face and he toppled down.

"Aahh! Help help! He's been hit! Someone please!" Eriol shrieked frantically thinking that Syaoran had a serious injury. He turned to Syaoran "Oh my god are you dead? I don't do dead! Just keep breathing okay? It's really easy all you have to do is umm, suck on air I think. Oh how many fingers am I holding up?" Syaoran didn't respond so Eriol slapped him. Syaoran groaned. _Someone please get me away from this blubbering idiot _Syaoran thought. "Syaoran whatever you do, stay away from the bright light. DO NOT GO INTO THE LIGHT!!" Eriol said.

"Eriol stop being so ridiculous" Syaoran heard someone say. "Looks like he's knocked out pretty hard, he didn't even respond to any single one of your idiocy"

"NO..I'm fine, I just chose to ignore him" Syaoran managed to groan out. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura and some other people hovering above him, It was Sakura who was speaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" Syaoran sat up and rubbed on his sore spot.

"Now it's your turn to get head injuries" Sakura teased. She helped him up and turned to Eriol who was frantically dialing on his phone. "For goodness' sake Eriol he's alright stop calling 911" Sakura tried to convince Eriol that there was nothing to be worked up about but Eriol refused to stop calling 911 (which is ridiculously taking too much time considering it was just three numbers).

"Drop the phone before I drop it for you, I'm fine" Syaoran barked irritatedly.

"Okay just leave the phone dropping to me" Eriol put away his phone."Are you alright? Do you need organ donors? Because I'm pretty sure Elmer over there will be willing to give you his" he pointed to a poor defenseless nerd who was being bombarded with balls.

"How do you even know that he'll be okay with that?" Sakura said not liking how unfair Eriol was to the poor defenseless nerd. Eriol shrugged.

Syaoran ignored the odd comment. "I'm fine! I just need to g to the benches, now, let me through"

The game went on without Syaoran and soon other students who were out of the game joined him on the bench and unfortunately one of them was Eriol. And boy was he annoying the crap out of Syaoran.

"I'm telling you buddy if someone makes you that nervous it must mean something" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively again.

"Aarrgghh! Cut the crap will you? I'm so close from exploding and ripping your intestines out!" Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

"Alright! Just chill, look Sakura's heading this way!" Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran who was slightly grouched immediately bolted upright and started to look as if he's trying very hard to look for somewhere else to go without looking suspicious. Eriol snickered. "AHA! I knew it! It was Sakura wasn't it?! HA! I told you I'm gonna figure it out!"

"Shut up! You're right, it is Sakura! What else do you want me to do? Make a public announcement?!" Syaoran exclaimed finally losing it. He put on a mock enthusiastic voice "Hey world! Look at me! A girl named Sakura makes me nervous!Oh gosh isn't that wonderful news?I deserve a medal!" Syaoran's eyes twitched a bit.

Eriol looked at him as if he doubted his friend's sanity. "Okay chill. I'll make you a medal, you don't have to act all weird"

"I always knew you had a thing for Sakura"

Both boys jumped at the sound of Takashi's voice. They both turned to face Takashi who was grinning like cheshire cat. His eyes glinted maliciously as his grin became more menacing. "If there's anything I love it's blackmail material" he rubbed his hands together.

"You wouldn't"said Syaoran, who was ready to pounce on Takashi the moment he confirmed his blackmailing him.

"Nah, you're right I wouldn't. I'm too nice" Takashi said dropping the malicious grin. "Besides what will I get from doing that except bruises from you?"

"Great just fucking great what else could possibly go wrong?" Syaoran mumbled to himself. Just then Tomoyo called them over. "Hey you guys! Come over here!" she called out. So they walked over to where Tomoyo and the others were. They had just finished changing their gym class clothes.

"Rika was just talking about the coming rice harvest festival this Friday and I thought it would be fun if I make costumes for all of us and come" Tomoyo said merrily.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that one" Takashi said while scratching his chin.

"I guess that would be fun, I heard that there would be more booths than last year" Sakura chided in.

"So will you come?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol immediately agreed since Tomoyo would be coming, Takashi eventually agreed which only leaves Syaoran....

"Aw come on Syaoran it would be fun I promise!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Yeah! I'm sure you'll find at least one of the booths interesting!" Naoko convinced. Syaoran weighed his options. Option one: he could go to the festival without any guarantee that he would enjoy himself or, Option two: he could stay in the comfort of his own house and happily watch T.V. or play video games or even better, sleep. So far option two sounded much better.

"Don't be a party pooper Syaoran! I mean come on it's just a little festival, would it hurt you to come?" Sakura said with her hands on her hips looking like a cheerleader whose team has been banned from the competitions. Syaoran looked at her thoughtfully, his gaze went to her eyes which, for the first time, he noticed was tantalizing. He felt like he was drowning in them, trying so hard to pull himself up but failing and falling deeper and deeper. He realized that he was staring and immediately shot his glance on the ceiling, pretending to be thinking deeply. From the corner of his eye he could see Takashi and Eriol grinning like mad men. Oh how Syaoran wanted to wipe those grins of their faces.

"Well, okay" Syaoran finally answered. Tomoyo clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh I'll have so much fun making your costume!" she said.

Eriol and Takashi exchanged knowing grins. "Gee Syaoran, I didn't think they would be able to persuade you" Eriol said.

"Yeah, I always thought it would take all the force in the world to get you to go to those festivals" Takashi said backing up Eriol's statement.

"But you immediately agreed when it was Sakura who asked, may I know why?" Eriol wiggled his eyebrows; it's starting to be Syaoran's most hated gesture of his.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" Syaoran said through gritted teeth but trying to sound nice altogether. Well as you can imagine he sounded far from nice, it was a cross between roaring lion and puppies whining.

"Aw, Syaoran my man you know exactly what we're talking about" Takashi wiggled his eyebrows suggestively too. 'Oh no not you too' Syaoran thought. Sakura and the other girls were starting to get curious about the weird comments and eyebrow wiggling from Eriol and Takashi; they were also starting to get concerned with the weird whinnying noises that Syaoran was making. Syaoran noticed that Rika was about to make a comment so he immediately took action before things got sticky for him.

"Uh, don't mind them you them always eating stuff they shouldn't eat. Oh and speaking of eating I see that it's already nearing lunch! Two more minutes to be exact, why don't you guys get going? Go on my treat, get anything you want just tell the kiosk owners to put it on my tab" Syaoran smiled nervously.

"Anything?" Naoko asked in a tone that made Syaoran regret what he just said but he still answered nonetheless.

"Yes, go on and get anything you want"

"Oh really? That's nice of you! Come on let's go!" Chiharu said, the girls headed for the Cafeteria. Eriol and Takashi tried to stealthily go with them but Syaoran quickly spotted them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Syaoran said to the two boys' retreating backs. They both turned nervously at Syaoran.

"Umm, were just going to go with the girls, you know to make sure they don't order too much on your tab" Takashi lamely excused.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere" Syaoran muttered maliciously. His eyes glinted evilly. Eriol immediately knew they were doomed. "Now, now Syaoran, you know that beating your closest friends is bad" Eriol said.

"Beat you up? Why would I do that?" Syaoran said. Both boys sighed with relief. "I've got something better than that for you guys"

"Uh oh" Takashi muttered.

"Not that, anything but that!" Eriol whimpered.

Syaoran had his fingers up, making pinching gestures "Men, get ready for the worst nipple cripple ever"

Cafeteria...

Five girls were seated at a table at the middle of the school grounds, all talking merrily and chuckling slightly. At a normal day with normal circumstances people didn't really mind these girls, but today was no ordinary day. Today was the day these five girls were treated to anything they want for lunch by a boy who certainly didn't know the terror he unleashed. Well, to his wallet anyway. Right now those five girls were 'round a table that was tortured with the weight of many chips, cookies and anything imaginable and edible. Another bag of chips and the table is sure to disintegrate to small tiny pieces.

"Are you sure that it'll be okay with Syaoran if we got all these?" Tomoyo motioned to the large mound in front of them.

"Of course! He said anything didn't he? He should know that anything is a dangerous word" Chiharu answered.

"He knows that" Sakura chimed in.

"Oh, I was thinking about what we can wear to the rice harvest festival" Tomoyo stated.

"Well, since it's a traditional rice harvest festival maybe we should just use kimonos. I always love wearing those" Rika said cheerfully before stuffing a small piece of cookie in her mouth.

"I can alter with the kimonos to make it look nicer" Tomoyo added.

"That would be fine I guess" Sakura said. She was already used to Tomoyo's design by now. What, with Tomoyo using her as a living breathing mannequin all the time it's only natural.

"Oh look there goes Takashi and Eriol now" Naoko pointed to the large door.

"Oh yeah, wait what's up with those two? They look funny" Rika wondered.

Sakura looked at the two boys. It seemed like they were holding their chests, in a very weird fashion, Rubbing them to put it clearly, they were rubbing their chests, which is not really a very nice sight. The two looked sulky and were muttering profanities to the wind.

"Okay, that's something you don't see everyday" Tomoyo commented

"Well, whatever let's just finish these before the bell rings" Naoko said. They quickly forgot about the two and started munching and talking again.

Last period: Literature III

Syaoran was quietly doodling in his notebook while his teacher was going on and on about the Canterbury tales. Syaoran didn't really need any lectures on that subject since he'd already read and understood that when he was in the sixth grade. He thought about how fast the day has gone, about all the boring lectures he had gone through, about the shock he felt upon seeing a live duck at school and the pain that followed when the ball hit his face, about the sadistic joy he felt after nipple crippling Eriol and Takashi and then about Sakura and her breathtaking eyes. It was funny that it was the first time he noticed how beautiful her eyes were when he always saw her almost everyday because of tutoring. Then it hit him. How was he going to act all natural around Sakura now? He never thought about that, he had been too distracted with his sadistic thoughts that he entirely forgot about that dilemma. He told himself to chill and think logically. It's not really that bad once you think clearly, yup, no biggie just a little crush is it not? No wait! Syaoran Li does NOT get crushes! The only time you hear the words _Syaoran_ and _crush_ in a sentence is when the word _doesn't_ is between them. This is clearly just a umm, a condition! YES that's right a completely logical condition that can be treated with therapy or medication or...or Wei's chicken soup!

_I've got to talk to Eriol _he thought, but how? He can't talk to him now not when their teacher was in the middle of her lecture. Causing even the tiniest bit of obstruction in her class was about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon's eye. Don't get him wrong okay? He's not afraid of this teacher; no way Li's aren't afraid of anything! Ha, yeah right, he just thinks that it wouldn't be wise to get his teacher mad that's all. He frantically scribbled in a piece of paper and threw it at Eriol who was sitting beside him. Eriol picked it up and read it. He turned to Syaoran stuck out his lower lip and turned the other direction like a little kid.

Syaoran groaned inwardly_. Oh come on! You can't still be mad! It's already been an hour! _ Syaoran thought. He wrote another and threw it to Takashi who was sitting right next to Eriol. And to no one's surprise he also ignored him. This frustrated Syaoran. He wrote up two notes and threw it at the two. They both read it almost at the same time:

'FOR GOODNESS' SAKE I'M SORRY OKAY? SHEESH IT WAS YOUR FAULT ANYWAY. NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STOP ACTING IMMATURE AND HELP ME?!'

Two pieces of notes simultaneously hit either side of Syaoran's face. Syaoran opened it both and it contained the same message:

'How can we be of assistance?'

Syaoran scribbled on one of the papers and threw it to Eriol, Eriol read it and passed it to Takashi.

(A/N: I'm going to put the initial of the person writing the message so you wont get confused okay?)

S :'Look I just need your expertise in trouble making to cancel my tutorial session with _you know who_'

E : 'Who? Voldemort?'

T : 'I think he means Sakura dude'

S : 'Yes whatever now will you help me?'

Eriol and Takashi both mockingly looked skeptical.

E : 'No way man you should face this like a man!'

T : 'As much as I'd love to cause trouble I'd have to agree with Eriol. It's just a little crush man, it's not like it'll kill you or anything'

S : 'But..I can't! You must understand that!' (Syaoran banged his head quietly on the desk causing a crooked ink trail on the paper.) 'Wait? did you say crush?! No way!!! it's a not a crush! I don't get crushes, I'm totally immune to that!

T : 'Right, and I'm the queen of Switzerland. To treat our problem you should acknowledge it first'

S : 'I do not have that kind of problem!'

E : 'Oohhh, did you know that your pen ink smells like grapes? Where'd you get it? That's my favorite fruit smell ^.^'

S : 'Oh really? I didn't even notice, if you want I have some more in my bag I'd happily stick them all in your head!!'

E : There you go again with your temper, are you sure you finished those anger management lessons I enrolled you in?'

T : 'Was that the time when there was this weird man following Syaoran around? I swear that man gives me the creeps'

E : Yeah, that's the one, he's a trained professional mind you but I think Syaoran managed to get rid of him. I wonder how'

Syaoran couldn't take the randomness of the note conversations any longer.

S : 'Can you stop that? Your senseless blubbering is annoying'

T : 'On the contrary my friend, we were not blubbering. You need to talk to do that, and we were obviously not talking. We were writing'

S : 'Whatever'

E : 'Okay, let's just talk about the plan after class we can't possibly talk about it in this room. Thee are too many witnesses'

T :'Witnesses?'

S : 'Wait, what? Plan? What are you talking about?

The two boys ignored Syaoran's questions and busied themselves. Takashi pretended to be busy reading, he was apparently so busy reading that he didn't realize that he was reading an upside down book on Trigonometry, when they were having Literature classes. Eriol busied himself with counting the grains of his wooden table, he then got distracted when an ant passed and he decided to play with it.

After Class....

"Okay Syaoran, get ready for the best plan evah!" Eriol announced dramatically. They were in a mysteriously deserted hallway. Syaoran noticed that Takashi was nowhere to be seen, he was about to point that out when Eriol cut him off. " Takashi! You can come out now! " he knocked on the door of the also mysteriously deserted men's comfort room. A muffled answer came from inside.

"No way! How come I'm the one wearing this ridiculous thing? It's your brilliant plan isn't it? YOU wear this!" Takashi said from inside the comfort room.

"I told you I can't! I'm the one who will supervise your performance. Now don't make me come in there again" Eriol threatened.

The doorknob turned. Takashi emerged from inside, first his toes then the rest of his lower limbs and his torso until he was completely out. Syaoran took a second to take it all in, and then........he laughed, hard! He was on all fours pounding the floor with his palms and doubling over from laughter. "Hahahaha! Oh my God, you're killing me! What are you wearing?"

Takashi was wearing black ballerina flats and white leggings with heart patterns. He wore an ill fitting pleated checkered skirt that went two inches above his knees and had black lace underneath, for his top he had on a white collared t-shirt layered with a black sweater vest and from the look of it he was probably wearing a bra because he had breasts. To top it all of he was wearing make-up and a wig that was the same color and length as Sakura's hair. He actually looked quite feminine, he could've fooled anyone.

"I look absolutely ridiculous" he stated angrily.

"What? That's preposterous honey, you're gorgeous!" Eriol teased.

"So, do you come her often?" Syaoran said, trying to sound like he was picking Takashi up. Eriol joined in with the teasing. "Hey there hot stuff, I lost my number can I have yours?" he said before chuckling at the look of Takashi's face.

"Oh wait here's another good one" Syaoran cleared his throat and faced Takashi sincerely "Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" Eriol and Syaoran doubled over laughing.

"Wait, wait I have another one" Eriol turned to Takashi who was now in between pissed and disgusted "I think there's something wrong with my eyes cause I just can't take them of you" Eriol snickered.

"Haha, very funny guys. Cut it out" Takashi was frowning.

"Wait I've got another. I lost my Teddy Bear, could you sleep with me?" Syaoran said.

"Oh no, that's nothing compared to this one. I'm not Fred Flinstone but I can sure make your bedrock!" Eriol snickered again fully enjoying this.

"Here's another one. You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree but the best way to fall........is in love with me" Syaoran followed it with one of his rare boyish grins and wiggled his eyebrows the same way Eriol does.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys are using me as a guinea pig for your stupid pick up lines" Takashi pretended to throw up. "You guys stink! I feel sorry for whoever you decide to hit on"

"Aw, come on you've gotta admit if you were a real girl you'd be totally falling for us!" Eriol said smugly.

"No, If I were a real girl you two would be in jail for harassment. Now, before you can say something totally stupid and senseless I'm going to ask about the plan" Takashi said. He flipped a stray wig hair from his face and looked at Eriol expectantly.

"Oh, yeah the plan. I almost forgot. I was thinking that maybe Syaoran could try and imagine you as Sakura and practice not being nervous" Eriol stated.

Syaoran looked at him blankly. "That's your brilliant plan? That's not gonna work! I can't imagine her - Syaoran pointed at Takashi - as a female! Let alone as Sakura!"

"Her? don't you mean him?!" Takashi asked irately.

"See? You're already referring to Takashi as a female, that's a good improvement" Eriol pointed out.

Takashi couldn't see what was so good with Syaoran referring to him as a female but wanted it to be over. "Let's just please get this over with! I'm feeling extremely exposed and this bra is suffocating me"

"Why did you have to wear one in the first place?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know! Ask Einstein over there, he made me wear it!" Takashi pointed to Eriol.

"What? I just thought that it would make it seem more realistic" Eriol shrugged. "and you've gotta admit it looks great on you! If you were a real girl I'd totally date you"

"Please tell me you were kidding" Takashi said really wasn't a comforting feeling knowing that one of your guy friends fancied you as a girl.

"I was you dummy, now anyway just get started so I can start to supervise" Eriol said slickly "Haha, I like that word, supervise... it makes me feel professional"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever as long as it wont kill me or anything"

"Okay, first let's try to get you comfortable with talking with Sakura" Eriol said professionally. HE motioned Takashi to face Syaoran. "Now, go on, open up any subject.

"Hey have you seen the latest football play-off finals?" Takashi asked.

"Uh, yeah New England Revolution triumphed over Chicago Fire on penalties right?" Syaoran answered without mising a beat.

"No,no,no!!" Eriol hollered. He turned at Takashi. "You're not supposed to talk about football! That's not girly! You have to talk about girl stuff, like 'does this make me look fat' or 'do you like my purse? it's gucci!' "

"But I don't have a purse" Takashi answered.

"I don't care! Just try to sound girlier"

Takashi turned to Syaoran, cleared his throat and said in a very high and squeaky voice "Do you like my hair? It's chanel"

"What?! Chanel is not a hair product!" Eriol waved his hands frantically.

"It is so sad that you know that" Syaoran commented.

"Whatever, try again" Eriol impatiently said.

"uh, hi can you walk me to my classroom?" Takashi said in what he thought was a feminine voice. To Syaoran it sounded like a constipated mouse.

"Good, now Syaoran what do you say?" Eriol turned to Syaoran.

"This is ridiculous! This will never work!! How can I ever imagine him as a girl?" Syaoran said.

"Why not?!" Eriol said imploringly.

"What kind of girl has a voice like that?!" Syaoran stated.

"That's what the bra is for dummy!! You just look at the boobs and all the doubt will go away!" Eriol reasoned.

"I refuse to let him look at my chest that way!!" Takashi screeched in his feminine voice, forgetting to drop it "That's so improper! God! I can't believe I'm doing this!!" Takashi threw up his hands.

"Why do you even care? You're not really a girl!" Eriol asked.

"I know, but err, oh great now I have a newfound respect for girls, thanks a lot Eriol!" Takashi said grudgingly.

"Look, I'm sorry but this just wont work" Syaoran said.

"Hey Syaoran there you are!"

Syaoran froze at the sound. That familiar voice that sounded like a million tiny bells. He turned slowly to face that person.

"Uh, hey Sakura"

"I've been looking all over for you" her eye caught Takashi "Oh, hey are you new around here?"

Takashi couldn't believe Sakura actually thought he was a real girl but was thankful at the same time that no one, except for these two jerks, would know of his cross dressing. He hid his exasperation and answered "Uh yes, I'm new here"

"Really?" Sakura said cheerfully, She looked closer and scrunched up her face as if trying to figure out a puzzle "Wait, do I know you from somewhere?"

"What? No of course not! How could you know me? I just moved here, from.....er..Pennsylvania?" Takashi said nervously.

"Oh really? Cool! What's it like there?" Sakura asked.

Okay, here's where Takashi's lying skill gets handy "Uh, well it's cold with lots of castles and vampires and stuff. I'm actually part vampire! My great grandfather was one"

"Uhh, r-really?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes, but don't worry, I don't drink blood anymore! Just when I was small. And we don't kill! We buy it from blood banks!" Takashi ended flawlessly.

"Oh, well in that case would you like to go and meet my other friends? I'm pretty d=sure these two aren't t hat much of good company" She dragged Takashi's arm. Takashi looke3d at Syaoran and Eriol for help.

"Actually Sakura, he needs to leave very soon" Eriol said.

"Don't you mean she?" Sakura looked hard at Eriol.

"Uh, yes silly me! She needs to go, she's very tired" Eriol said nervously.

"Well okay, Oh I know! Maybe you could go to the rice harvest festival!"Sakura said happily.

"Ooohh, bad idea. I'll be err sick by that time" Takashi excused.

"How do you know?" Sakura pressed.

"Uh, psychic abilities, comes with being part vampire"

"Really, well. I know! tomorrow you can come with us to Tomoyo's house!Tomoyo is a good friend of mine she'll be designing our attire for the festival and we can use a your opinion!" Sakura said.

"Uh, well I'm not sure-"Takashi was cut off by Sakura.

"Come okay! I'll appreciate it so much!" she turned to Syaoran who was just standing still "Hey, did you forget that we have tutoring today? Come on I need help with planes and slopes and stuff" Sakura dragged Syaoran by the arm.

"See you tomorrow umm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Err, I'm Alice?" Takashi said.

"See you tomorrow Alice" Sakura bounded off cheerfully with Syaoran in tow. When she and Syaoran was already out of sight Eriol spoke.

"Alice?! Where the hell did you get that?"

"What? It's the name of this vampire in a movie I just watched"

"And Vampire?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"She fell for it didn't she?"

"Well, I've gotta admit that was impressive" Eriol complimented.

"Why thank you"

They started to walk to the same corridor where Sakura and Syaoran walked.

"Is your father an astronaut?" Eriol asked suddenly.

"No" Takashi said looking at him oddly.

"Because your out of this world!" Eriol said laughing.

"Oh no, not the pick up lines again" Takashi muttered.

"Here's a good one. I'm new in town, could I have directions to your house? Oh I have another one!! Are your pants from outer space? 'cause your butt is out of this world." Eriol laughed again. "Or this one ' If you were a booger I would pick you first' . How about this one 'Are your parents retarded, 'cause you sure are special' or this one ' Did you fart, cause you blew me away' or this one 'My Love for you is like diarrahia ... I can't hold it in '"

"Oh boy" Takashi rolled his eyes as Eriol continued with his pick up lines.

* * *

A/N:Done! Sorry if it took long, but I made it a bit longer than the other chapters to make up for the late update.

Review on this one okay? thanks! ^.^


	16. Syaoran meets Touya, sort of

A/N:I really need your help, I know I probably sound stupid but I don't know what to make the characters wear in the rice festival! I know that I wrote about kimonos and stuff but since it was Tomoyo who designed it it should be like a lot more stylish and now I have absolutely no idea about it! Please help me any suggestions will do

I'm really happy today! I finally gathered a hundred reviews ^.^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Love you guys!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Caithdean because I read my past chapters for errors and realized that I haven't written (or typed) something for Caithdean, I'm really sorry, that was the time when the internet connection kept shutting off and I had to re type the dedications over and over I'm really sorry so to make up for it I'll dedicate this chapter to you! ^.^

* * *

Chapter 16

"I-It's simple really, all you have to do figure out which side is the hypotenuse and the adjacent leg and which is the opposite side then you follow the formula, it also depends which function you're using" Syaoran managed to say. He was stuttering a bit but he hasn't managed to make an idiot out of himself _yet_. Well at least he's far from Eriol and 'Alice'. He looked at Sakura whose was concentrating hard on the figures in her notebook. Well she's been extra good lately, no more bickering, crappy comments and no more 'I'd really rather be somewhere else' look.

"Right so if I want to get the sine value of the triangle the formula is opposite divided by hypotenuse?" Sakura asked furrowing her eyebrows. They had a quiz tomorrow, she has to get this one, she just has to!! No matter how hard or boring or stupid this is to her, and besides she and Touya made a bet about her coming test. She will ace this test no matter what! Even if it means she has to spend all afternoon studying. Besides it has become less boring now that she and Syaoran were now on good terms. The past few weeks of tutoring actually went kind of good. Gone were the days when Sakura would rather eat dirt than listen to Syaoran. Sometimes it can even be fun for her, not that they were playing games or anything but there was just something comforting with just sitting close to him. She took a side glance at Syaoran who was busy writing up new figures for her to study. It's also been a habit of hers to snatch glances at Syaoran, just to see his different facial expressions, like how his eyebrows would slightly furrow when he made mistakes, how he would twitch his nose every now and then, how he would bite his lower lip when he checks her paper and how he would grimace at Sakura's answers. Right now Syaoran suddenly looked restless, his lips were twitching and he was tapping his pen a bit faster on the table.

"Are you finished?" Syaoran said without looking at Sakura. He noticed that she was looking at him for quite sometime now and this made him nervous to the point of twitching, thank goodness he was good at restraining himself (or so he thought).

"Umm, yeah. Here take a look I'm quite confident that I did a good job" Sakura said proudly, she handed him her paper which he examined carefully. After a few m,inutes Syaoran finally took his eyes off the paper and looked at Sakura. "Well done, you got mostl of it correct! You might even ace the quiz tomorrow"

Sakura grinned at him and giggled a bit. Syaoran couldn't help but grin too, her smile was just too contagious.

"You should do that more often" Sakura said suddenly.

"Huh?" Syaoran said completely clueless.

"I mean this" Sakura grinned and pointed at her mouth "You know, smile. You should smile more often. you look nicer when you smile" Sakura said. Not that Syaoran didn't look nice when he's not smiling, he's already gorgeous without even trying but imagine if he actually put effort in looking good.

"Oh" Syaoran felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and didn't stop nor hide it "Thanks"

"See? You look good!" Sakura said smiling herself. Sakura then remembered "Aren't you going to study for it?"

"Huh? Well, since I've spent so much time jamming all these (he pointed to the stack of books on their desk) in your brain I won't need to"

"Umm, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Both, see the good news I'm sure to ace the quiz, the bad news I never needed to study anyway so I'll just ruin the egos of our classmates when I ace the quiz" he said finally finding his true arrogant self.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Geez, what an arrogant berk you are" she said jokingly .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo was looking around the school grounds for Eriol. She was just going to invite him to come with her to buy ice cream. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks, Eriol was there and with another girl. At first Tomoyo thought it was Sakura because of the hair but realized that the girl was too tall. She was actually as tall as Eriol. The girl kinda looks irritated but Eriol seemed to look as if he was enjoying himself They were coming her way, she immediately hid between a nook in the hall and pressed herself against it. She can already hear their coming footsteps and Eriol's voice. She listened hard.

"Was your dad a baker?" Eriol said wiggling his eyebrows (again). "Cause you've got a nice set of buns"

Tomoyo clapped her hand to her mouth._ That pick up line was terrible!! My God where did he get that, oh the shame! But that's beside the point. He was hitting on her! I cannot believe what I am seeing! Err hearing!!He promised!_

Tomoyo went out of her hidding spot the moment she was sure that they had gone. It was easy to jump into conclusions but Tomoyo didn't. Instead she was going to gather up as much evidence as possible! But first......

"One strawberry sundae please" Tomoyo ordered at her favorite ice cream stand. She jumped in surprise when she saw Touya. "Touya? I didn't know you worked here"

"There are many things you don't know about me Tomoyo" Touya handed her a tall glass of strawberry ice cream with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and a wafer on top."So where's Sakura?" he asked casually trying not to sound as if he was on to something.

"Huh? Oh she's still at school I think with Syaoran-" Tomoyo's immediately went tight lipped. Uh oh, as far as Tomoyo was concerned 'Syaoran' was a guy's name and she just told Touya that Sakura was with Syaoran. There will be fireworks.

"What!? Who, that bratty Li kid?" Touya's nose flared.

"No, err yes but she's only with him for tutoring because as you know Sakura's not that into Math so-" Tomoyo realized that Touya was nowhere to be found.

"Oh boy what have you done Tomoyo Daidouji" she tutted. She finished her sundae which instantly perked her up. "Oh well, at least Syaoran would meet Touya" she muttered to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Be free Seymour!! Be free!!" Naoko was saying loudly near the pond in the middle of the park. Chiharu and Rika were now disintegrating in shame. People were looking and mumbling about the weird girls.

"Naoko, couldn't you try to keep it down a little? People are already looking" Rika said quietly to her friend.

"But Rika Seymour needs encouragement! Look at him, he doesn't know how to live freely" Naoko pointed out. Rika looked at the duck, if Rika was seeing correctly the duck looked like he was trying to tell her 'I have absolutely no idea what your deranged friend is talking about'. Wait, do ducks have expressions? Oh great now Naoko's understanding of ducks has rubbed of on Rika.

"Look Naoko just leave it there! Let it be and before you know it he'll be flying south for the winter or something" Chiharu said impatiently. They've been standing there giving Naoko moral support for thirty minutes now, she was tired, her feet are aching, people have been whispering around her and a guy had been moving annoyingly close to her. One more minute and she'll be strangling the person closest to her (most likely that annoying guy who, for some demented reason, was thinking she was interested in him). She grabbed Naoko by her arm and dragged her out the park followed by Rika. "Bye Seymour!" Naoko waved to Seymour. Chiharu groaned loudly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So. I was thinking if you were planning to accept Sakura's invitation to go to Tomoyo's house" Eriol asked Takashi also known as Alice.

"What?! Of course not! Why would I? that would only mean having to wear another ridiculous girl's outfit!" Takashi replied. What guy, in their right mind, would want to be wearing a skirt? Sure it was comfortable, breezy and fun. Oh great now the skirt was growing on him.

"I was just thinking, you know, that if you did go we can get inside information. Especially from Sakura. You can ask her if she thinks Syaoran is cute or something"

"Oh no, I wont do your dirty work anymore!"

"AWWW, Taaakaaassshhiiiiii! Come on! Puhleeaazzee!!" Eriol pleaded.

"No way! I won't do it!"

"PLEASE!!!PLEASE!!PLEASE!!"

Takashi sighed in exasperation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran and Sakura was walking at the school grounds, getting ready to go home. Syaoran was a bit happy that he was able to face Sakura without embarrassing himself. He couldn't help but wonder though, he wasn't really always this jumpy around her, this all started when she kissed him on his cheek, it was all her fault!! Well, whatever, he didn't want to think about it too much because before you know it he'll be so fused over trying to figure out why that he'll be hiring trained professionals to figure it out for him.

"So, how'd you meet Alice?" Sakura asked suddenly. She looked at Syaoran with slight imploring.

"Huh?" Syaoran said. Who's Alice, oh wait that's Takashi's supposed name isn't it? "Oh, her umm" Syaoran thought of an answer. Unlike Takashi he sucked at making up stories. "I err, we (pertaining to Eriol) were ordered to show her around" that's good enough right?

"Oh, do you think she's pretty?" Sakura asked. She surprised even herself with the blatant question but she just wanted to know if maybe Syaoran liked the girl. Not that it bothers her! It really doesn't! Right?

"Err,I don't know, she's umm nice" Syaoran fiddled with the fact that Alice was really a he so he didn't really know if he/she was pretty.

"Oh" was the first word Sakura could come up with, she then remembered another totally unrelated thing."Don't get me wrong okay but I was just wondering, how does Eriol pass? Not that I'm saying that it's impossible for him to pass or anything but all he ever does is sleep"

"Oh, you've noticed haven't you? Well you see Eriol is actually a brilliant student believe it or not. He just thinks that it's ridiculous to spend time in school, I can't blame him though, after he finishes his studies he'll immediately be managing their business. He's just going to school for background checks" Sakura gave him a confused look. He explained further " you know,so that other opposing businesses and big shareholders wont hav anything against him, think about it who would trust someone with no high school or college degree to manage their business?"

"Is that so? Well is it what Eriol wants to do?"

Syaoran was caught off guard with the question. "It doesn't matter if you like it or not, in families like Eriol's they don't care, it's either their way or the highway"

"But does he want it?" Sakura asked again.

"Knowing him? He absolutely despises the idea but he has no choice" Syaoran stated sadly.

"How about you? You come from that kind of family too don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Eriol and I are entitled to the same fate" he said stoically.

"Well" Sakura sensed the negativity of Syaoran's voice "At least you would have a sure future, you're actually a lot luckier than most people" sakura tried to be positive.

_You have absolutely no idea how much I want to be just like 'most people'. _He thought miserably, it felt as if he could never make a name for himself. He would always be known as Syaoran - Yelan Li, the phenomenal businesswoman's heir. But on the plus side at least he doesn't feel awkward around Sakura anymore.

"And just why are you still here?" said a cold voice.

Sakura and Syaoran turned to face where the voice came from. Sakura groaned inwardly. It was none other than her pesky brother Touya.

"Oh, Touya umm, this is Syaoran Li, Syaoran this is Touya, my brother" Sakura felt the need to introduce them

"Yeah, Li I don't ever wanna see you with my sister again"

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran said at once.

"You heard me, now come on" he pulled Sakura to him.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Sakura bellowed.

"This is for your own good monster" Touya muttered.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, in case you don't know I'm her tutor and keeping away from her is a bit impossible" Syaoran said matter-of-factly.

They both glared at each other for a good five minutes, both having too high prides to break their glare. Sakura sighed in exasperation and watched them worriedly.

"Fine, I forbid you to see him outside school" he turned to Sakura. "Understand?" he said in a tone that can't be defied. He dragged Sakura out the gates. Sakura took a final apologetic look at Syaoran, Syaoran kept his glare steady his lips was pursed in a straight line, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He didn't even understand why Sakaura's brother acted that way, he felt really irritated but one thing's for sure: he wont let that stop him from seeing Sakura. Weird, he thought, why does it suddenly sound as if he would do anything to get her back? It's not like there was anything to fight for, is there?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Sakura shouted as soon as she and Touya were inside their house. She was really irritated, no, more than that she was fuming mad. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE AN IDIOT?"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING YOURSELF INTO!" Touya shot back.

"I"M NOT GETTING INTO ANYTHING!" Sakura bellowed, perfectly getting why Touya was ridiculously mad. "THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US! WHY CAN'T YOU COMPREHEND THAT WITH YOUR LARGE OVER ANALYZING BRAIN!!"

Touya didn't flinch at Sakura's tone but kept a safe distance away from Sakura who was dangerously near a pointy umbrella. "I don't have to explain myself. I'm your older brother and you have to follow me. This conversation is over" he said calmly, he kept his glare steady as if to show Sakura his turned his back and walked to his room, resolved to ignore her no matter how she shouted or pleaded.

Sakura didn't realize that tears were collecting at the rims of her eyes and slowly it rolled down her cheeks. Weird, why is that?Did this really affect her this much?! Was not being allowed to see Syaoran outside the school such a universal problem? She stiffled a sob.

Touya stopped dead in his tracks the moment he heard her stiffled sob. He turned immediately to see if his ears were deceiving him, unfortunately his ears were right, Sakura was indeed crying. Her eyebrows were turned upwards showing that she was indeed sad, tears were trickling down her cheeks that she constantly wiped with the back of her hands and she was ever so slightly shaking. This immediately made Touya remember the one and only time he saw her cry like this; their mother's funeral. He rarely embraced Sakura or held her but that day every time Sakura cried, even just a soft sob he immediately came to her side and held her or gave her a gentle pat;that was also the day that Touya made a promise to himself that no matter what it takes he would never let Sakura cry like that ever again even if it meant taking his own life (sure he routinely teased and annoyed Sakura to no end but both of them know that it's not really seriously fights). And now here he was, the very cause of why that promise is now out the window. This frustrated him so much, why did this mean so much to her? He pinched the bridge of his nose and went towards sakura in three long strides. He held Sakura tightly.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?! STOP CRYING LIKE THAT" he said, still clutching Sakura to his chest with his right arm. He was sort of blocking Sakura's face from his view that way he wouldn't be able to see her crying while he told her off. He kept his gaze straight so it kinda looks like he's shouting at the wall ehind Sakura.

"NO, YOUR THE IDIOT! YOUR THE ONE JUMPING INTO CONCLUSIONS! IT'S NOTHING LIKE WHAT YOUR PROBABLY THINKING!!" Sakura shouted while still sobbing, right now she was fuming mad at him but she didn't push his brother away. Touya patted her head gruffly. "I KNOW THAT THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK RIGHT NOW BUT ONE THING LEADS TO ANOTHER SAKURA!" he was still shouting. Actually it was kinda weird if you were there, seeing these two shouting angrily at each other but embracing at the same time.

Touya pulled back and looked at her still tear stained face. "Look, I'm s-sow (he rolled his eyes)-ssorry okay!?" he said having a hard time saying that particular word. "Fine, do what you wanna do, but know this; I'm always watching you. So don't get any ideas! If you do so much as get laid-"

"Stop that! I already told you that it's nothing like that!! God! You infuriate me so much!" she said snarling a bit.

"Let me finish will you!?" Touya looked irritatedly at her. "Just don't get yourself in any trouble will you?" he turned and went for his room. Sakura stood there glaring at his back but was considerably happier. Touya turned to her suddenly.

"And, one more thing. This whole emotional thing, it NEVER happened" he then marched off to his room. Sakura was still glaring at him but the moment he was upstairs she smiled broadly. She still really didn't get what Touya meant when he said he was watching but she was sure that he's not completely forbidding her to see Syaoran anymore right? It still bothered her though, why it's such a big deal to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Day

Sakura was wandering around the halls looking for Tomoyo. She was usually waiting near the gates every morning but today,for some apparent reason, she wasn't. Sakura decided to look for her inside the school. She passed some people she knew and greeted them cheerfully. She then caught sight of Syaoran.

"Hey! Syaoran?" she called.

Syaoran hesitated but turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday"

"It's fine really. It's not like you asked for it to happen. Well I'd better go, Iwouldn't want you to be breaking any promise you made with your brother or something" he turned to leave.

"No! Wait I didn't make any promise to him silly. I got him to take back what he said"

Syaoran turned to face her. "Er, you did?"

"Yeah"

"Why? Did you really care if he forbid you to see me or not?" Syaoran asked slowly.

"Of course I care!" Sakura said quickly.

"Really?" he asked putting his hands beside him and sounding like a curious child.

Sakura suddenly felt sheepish. "Umm, well yeah. Would you care?"

"Well, sure I would" he answered just as sheepish.

"Oh" Sakura was comforted with the idea but wanted to change the subject. "So, have you seen Alice anywhere?"

"Err, no I don't think she went to school today" he cleared his throat, not being comfortable with lying, It's a business skill that he has yet to master.

"Oh, gee I hope she accepted my invitation" Sakura worried. There was just something so familiar with Alice, it seems like she has known her for such a long time now. She has absolutely no idea how right she was.

"Oh don't worry! she'll come!" a cheerful voice from behind them said. They both turned to see Eriol.

Really? How'd you know?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Eriol how did you know?" Syaoran asked too.

Eriol didn't see that coming he strained for an answer. "Er, well the umm voices told me so!"

"Voices?"Sakura said dryly.

Syaoran tried to stifle a laugh. "Well Eriol, are you sure that you took your brain medicationd this morning?"

"Shut up, you're just jealous because the voices talk to me more than you" Eriol stuck out his tongue.

"What voices?" another familiar voice asked. They turned to see Tomoyo smiling at them clutching some books. Eriol offered to carry some of them but Tomoyo refused.

"Oh nothing Eriol was just showcasing his amazing intelligence to us again" Syaoran said rather smugly.

"Amazing is right, my brain here is a precious precious treasure"

"Uh yeah right" Syaoran said. They bickered with each other again. Sakura and Tomoyo, however, were having a quiet conversation.

"I've got to tell you something" Tomoyo said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you later, this isn't the right place to talk" she pointed at the two bickering boys.

"Umm, okay just don't forget about it or something okay?"

"Sure"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trigonometry class was easily Sakura's most hated subject. And now, it had been made more agonizingly boring with none other than an exam. And just to make things better, their Trigonometry class was moved to the last period, so they can 'take their time' with the exam. Sakura would've died of boredom if she hadn't known the answers. She was fairly doing well, if she would objectively say so herself. Yup! She was totally whipping this exams ass, if it had an ass.

Every student was deep in concentration, their noses nearly touching their papers. Even Eriol was immersed in deep thought, something that was totally amusing to witness. Yes, pretty much everyone was quietly attending to the weekly torture that was otherwise known as exams.

Several pencil-tapping minutes later, Tomoyo was suddenly distracted by someone that passed through the aisle. She didn't hesitate to look. She saw that Sakura had already finished her test, and in Trigo too! This has got to be a sign of the apocalypse because surely Sakura finishing the test as effortlessly as that is an omen. Tomoyo watched as Sakura glided past the other students with a goofy smug look on her face. Tomoyo could've laughed had she not been in an exam. Which reminded her, she looked down on her paper. She only had a couple of questions left to answer. Sakura was leaving the room. She quickly raked her head with the answers to the remaining questions, passed her paper and darted out the room after Sakura.

Tomoyo caught up with Sakura and grabbed her the moment she got the chance.

"Well, I guess this is something important" Sakura said trying to recover herself from being dragged none too gently towards an empty hall. "So, what's up?"

"I think Eriol's doing it again" Tomoyo stated.

"Uh, doing what exactly?"

"Cheating!"

"Cheating?"

"Yes! I saw him with this girl yesterday. I'm not sure who she is though. She looks new around here"

"New? What does she look like?" Sakura asked, suddenly thinking of Alice.

"Well, she had the same hair as you, and she was wearing black patent leather flats, a plaid and laced channel skirt, a white lacoste collared white shirt layered with a burberry onyx sweater vest" Tomoyo stated the exact brand of all the clothes. She had this amazing talent of knowing the exact designer of branded clothes.( Though, how Eriol managed to acquire all these clothes is beyond me)

"Right" Sakura imagined what Alice was wearing the time she saw her with Eriol and Syaoran and remembered that it was the exact same thing (disregarding the brands of course). "Oh, yeah! I saw him too!"

"You did?!" Tomoyo asked wide eyed. "Well, what did you see?"

"No Tomoyo you've got it all wrong you see, that girl is a new student around here. Her name is Alice, Eriol and Syaoran were merely given orders to show her around" Sakura explained.

"No, you don't understand Sakura, I heard him telling her all these stupid pick up lines and believe me they were horrible! But anyways the point is he was flirting with this Alice"

"Well" Sakura found the floor more interesting "I sort of invited her to come to your house today, to help for the costume and stuff" Sakura waited for Tomoyo to explode.

"What? Wait I think I can work this up to my advantage" Tomoyo put a finger to her chin "Maybe if we get to talk to her we can find out what's really going on. Sakura I need your help"

"Well okay, I'll help you with it as long as you don't go spy crazy again. She actually seems like a really nice girl Tomoyo I think she's from Pennsylvania Oh! and she's part vampire"

"Part vampire?" Tomoyo asked not believing a single word. "That's ridiculous"

"What, pray tell, is so ridiculous about that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind" Tomoyo shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this AGAIN!" Takashi said exasperatedly. For today he was wearing another skirt, a denim one ( he was worrying that he might never get over wearing a skirt) and leggings again since he obviously couldn't show his legs. He had on a simple 'Mr. Greedy' t-shirt and a white hoodie.

'Stop complaining will you?! I didn't persuade you to go!" Eriol said.

"Well, just let me remind you okay? I wasn't really going to agree to this, but then you started to cry and kneel in front of me, which was humiliating even in my part might I add"

"Okay, whatever. Just cheer up this is the last time you're gonna have to do this anyway. Do you want me to cheer you up with my pick up lines?"

"NO! Please don't I'm already feeling better"

"Good! Oh look I think I see Sakura coming. Quick! Try and look less manly, flip your hair"

Takashi did so resulting in almost dismantling his wig. He immediately replaced it and frantically combed through it with his fingers. Sakura caught sight of him and started jogging towards him. Well, here goes nothing.

"Alice!! I thought you wouldn't come!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, I decided to go since I don't have much to do" he said in his practiced and polished feminine voice.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the others" Sakura grabbed him (or her, whatever) by the wrist and dragged him towards the others. The others, consisting of Naoko, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika all waved at him. Takashi could've sworn that Tomoyo was looking like she was trying to keep from grimacing. Chiharu narrowed her eyes on him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked. The others also grew suspicious.

"Yeah, you look quite familiar" Naoko agreed. Rika had her hand on her chin while Tomoyo was too busy to keep herself from doing anything rash too even pay attention.

Takashi tensely bit on his lower lip. He thought miserably of Eriol and how much beating he would give him if he manages to live through this.

* * *

A/N: I may not be able to post chapters too accurately. Our classes just started and there's the exams coming up. But give me suggestions on the costumes through reviews if you want


	17. What a day part1

A/N: I'm really sorry about the outrageously late update, really very sorry. I baked some cookies and muffins today and was planning on giving you guys some as an apology but I realized that it would be physically impossible so I sort of ate them. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 17

Takashi's POV

Before I knew what was happening I was already being dragged somewhere by Sakura, I could only assume that I was being dragged to my sure doom. I tried to pull back but there's no stopping Sakura. Damn it, I'm a man right?! A man dressed in a woman's clothing,yes, but a man nonetheless. Man, the creator of fire! A strong leader! Fierce! Brave! Able to withstand any kind of burden. I thought of a way out, an excuse? That won't work on stubborn little Sakura.

I looked at my arm, tightly grasped by Sakura, the only wall standing between me and freedom. Maybe, just maybe if I could only gnaw my arm off..........

"Alice, why are you chewing your arm?" I heard Sakura ask. Drats, I've been found out.

"Err, I..I saw a bug!" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

Sakura looked at me blankly. " A bug?"

"Yes, a bug" I said with a little more confidence. I didn't realize that Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko were already standing in front of us. They started waving at me with very cheerful smiles, smiles that I very rarely get. I suddenly feel nauseous, I'm pretty sure Chiharu would recognize me immediately, my very very good friend who would recognize me even if I had a hundred identical brothers.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Chiharu narrowed her eyes at me. Naoko's eyeglasses glared creepily at me " Yeah. you look very familiar" she said. I looked from one suspicious face to another. Tomoyo seemed to be snarling and smiling at the same time at me. I always though she was weird.

"W-What? no! Of course not! You don't know me, I've never seen any of you ever in my whole life" I said, biting my lower lip. I scratched my cheek, it was getting itchy, the wig was making it itch, great! now I have wig allergy. Peachy, that's just peachy.

"Takashi" Rika suddenly blurted. My knees turned into jelly, soft, unstable jelly. I grabbed Sakura's shoulder for support. She didn't seem to mind. How the hell did she figure it out? I strained to prevent myself from throwing up as my stomach did numerous somersaults. This is it, it was nice knowing such good friends... goodbye, cruel world!

"Takashi" she said again, as if saying it one time wasn't enough to make my toes curl. I looked expectantly at her, as if she would sprout out wings and gobble me up any minute "He hasn't paid his debt to me yet" she said all wide-eyed and innocent.

I just about deflated, I stood there gaping at her, twitching. I mentally slapped myself out of my trance. Then I laughed lightly "Really? A debt, I'm sure he'll pay it soon"

"Well, he'd better or it's off with his head" Rika said smiling. How can she smile while talking about such morbidity? I subconsciously rubbed my neck.

"I think we should get going, we don't have too much time left" Tomoyo interrupted. Why do I have the feeling that she doesn't like Alice very much? I've decided to refer to 'Alice' as a separate person to help me keep my sanity and reduce the years of therapy I'll be needing after these traumatic chain of events. Well, I'm more than happy to get a move on, at least I'll be out of this horrifying situation faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Just what are you doing in my house again?" Syaoran asked impatiently. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his feet impatiently at Eriol who was sprawled shamelessly o n his bed munching on what appeared to be chocolate chip granola bars. Syaoran grumbled something about having to put up with retards and walked across his room toward the foot of his bed.

Eriol looked at him innocently "What? I was just here to keep you company, besides don't you miss me?" Eriol waved his hand nonchalantly, sprinkling granola bar pieces across Syaoran's wide bed. Syaoran flinched as specks of granola bars hit his bed, he ran his palm down his face. "Stop that! You're getting crumbs all over my bed!" he snatched the granola bar from Eriol's grasp "Now get off my bed!". Eriol pouted and stuck out his tongue. He jumped out of Syaoran's bed and landed on the carpeted floor gracefully with a loud thump. He straightened up looked at Syaoran (who was straightening up some pillows) seriously. He actually looked threathening, almost as if what he was about to say was perfectly sensible. "You may, take the granola bar and the large squishy bed but you'll never be able to get rid of me" Eriol said threatheningly then thought for a second "Well at least not until dinner's over, I'm eating dinner here and there's nothing you can do about it".

Syaoran rolled his eyes and threw a particularly large and lumpy pillow at Eriol's face. "Fine, do whatever you want, see if I care" Syaoran said. He sat on his bed and retired to reading a book. Eriol slumped in front of Syaoran's t.v. and scanned mindlessly through dozens and dozens of channels, all of which were absolutely unappealing to Eriol. It went on and on, dozens, hundreds, thousands!! of boring channels that seemed to mock the common everyday couch potato that was Eriol. It was as if they intended to not give Eriol any entertainment whatsoever, like they were driven by one sole purpose: to bore him to death. (Well, at least that's what he thinks).

"Syaoran nothing good is on what should I do?" he asked tonelessly , too lazy to even put a hint of mockery in his words.

"Why don't you jump of the window?" Syaoran said without taking his eyes of his book.

"Nah, been there done that" Eriol continued channel surfing aimlessly. He saw a cooking channel, a sing along contest and a few other stuff. He got distracted by a children's show, where an over sized iguana and a bunch of adolescents were in the middle of a puke inducing rap about picking up trash and other disturbing stuff like sort of goes like this _'Yeah, uhuh this is the trash rap - put your hands in the air and your trash in the bin. Don't worry no sweat it's easy as 1..2..3.. Segregate your stuff, se-segregate your trash'_ He finally went out of his momentary coma when Syaoran hit the back of his head with his foot and pleaded him to change the stupid channel. He immediately hit the remote and stopped when he caught sight of a seemingly interesting movie. It was the common murder mystery kind of movie, where there were a handful of reckless teenagers who heard of a local urban legend and decided to check it out, then they start to disappear one by one. Eriol's mind suddenly hatched an idea.

"Syaoran, what do you think of these kinds of movies?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Which one?" he peeked from his book "Oh, those kinds. I dunno, it's fine I guess" he resumed reading.

"But what would you do if something like that would happen to you?"

"Stuff like that don't happen to people unless they provoke it" he answered matter-of-factly.

"But what would you do if it ever happens to you?! What if you unknowingly provoked something like that to happen?" Eriol pressed on determined to get an answer.

Syaoran dropped his book "Look, I'm pretty sure I wont do anything as stupid as to provoke a horrid chain of events to happen, but, for the sake of your stupid question I'd say I would kill whatever it was that's trying to kill me before it does" he spat out.

"Okay, no need to get all touchy, 'twas just a question my friend" he said, an evil glint twinkling in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: This one is actually not yet finished but since I've made you guys wait so long I decided to upload it now. Oh, and our prom's coming up, I know Like you care right? But I'm just excited and I usually blab when I'm excited. Hahaha


	18. What a day part2

A/N: Okay so this is the complete version of chapter seventeen but I'm going to post it as chapter eighteen. I included the incomplete version so don't be confused if you suddenly get the feeling that you've read this already. Enjoy it anyway, and I'm really sorry for the late updates!! Gomenasai!! I'll totally make up for it come summer vacation I promise!!

* * *

Chapter 17

Takashi's POV

Before I knew what was happening I was already being dragged somewhere by Sakura, I could only assume that I was being dragged to my sure doom. I tried to pull back but there's no stopping Sakura. Damn it, I'm a man right?! A man dressed in a woman's clothing,yes, but a man nonetheless. Man, the creator of fire! A strong leader! Fierce! Brave! Able to withstand any kind of burden. I thought of a way out, an excuse? That won't work on stubborn little Sakura.

I looked at my arm, tightly grasped by Sakura, the only wall standing between me and freedom. Maybe, just maybe if I could only gnaw my arm off..........

"Alice, why are you chewing your arm?" I heard Sakura ask. Drats, I've been found out.

"Err, I..I saw a bug!" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

Sakura looked at me blankly. " A bug?"

"Yes, a bug" I said with a little more confidence. I didn't realize that Chiharu, Tomoyo, Rika and Naoko were already standing in front of us. They started waving at me with very cheerful smiles, smiles that I very rarely get. I suddenly feel nauseous, I'm pretty sure Chiharu would recognize me immediately, my very very good friend who would recognize me even if I had a hundred identical brothers.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Chiharu narrowed her eyes at me. Naoko's eyeglasses glared creepily at me " Yeah. you look very familiar" she said. I looked from one suspicious face to another. Tomoyo seemed to be snarling and smiling at the same time at me. I always though she was weird.

"W-What? no! Of course not! You don't know me, I've never seen any of you ever in my whole life" I said, biting my lower lip. I scratched my cheek, it was getting itchy, the wig was making it itch, great! now I have wig allergy. Peachy, that's just peachy.

"Takashi" Rika suddenly blurted. My knees turned into jelly, soft, unstable jelly. I grabbed Sakura's shoulder for support. She didn't seem to mind. How the hell did she figure it out? I strained to prevent myself from throwing up as my stomach did numerous somersaults. This is it, it was nice knowing such good friends... goodbye, cruel world!

"Takashi" she said again, as if saying it one time wasn't enough to make my toes curl. I looked expectantly at her, as if she would sprout out wings and gobble me up any minute "He hasn't paid his debt to me yet" she said all wide-eyed and innocent.

I just about deflated, I stood there gaping at her, twitching. I mentally slapped myself out of my trance. Then I laughed lightly "Really? A debt, I'm sure he'll pay it soon"

"Well, he'd better or it's off with his head" Rika said smiling. How can she smile while talking about such morbidity? I subconsciously rubbed my neck.

"I think we should get going, we don't have too much time left" Tomoyo interrupted. Why do I have the feeling that she doesn't like Alice very much? I've decided to refer to 'Alice' as a separate person to help me keep my sanity and reduce the years of therapy I'll be needing after these traumatic chain of events. Well, I'm more than happy to get a move on, at least I'll be out of this horrifying situation faster.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Just what are you doing in my house again?" Syaoran asked impatiently. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his feet impatiently at Eriol who was sprawled shamelessly on his bed munching on what appeared to be chocolate chip granola bars. Syaoran grumbled something about having to put up with retards and walked across his room toward the foot of his bed.

Eriol looked at him innocently "What? I was just here to keep you company, besides don't you miss me?" Eriol waved his hand nonchalantly, sprinkling granola bar pieces across Syaoran's wide bed. Syaoran flinched as specks of granola bars hit his bed, he ran his palm down his face. "Stop that! You're getting crumbs all over my bed!" he snatched the granola bar from Eriol's grasp "Now get off my bed!". Eriol pouted and stuck out his tongue. He jumped out of Syaoran's bed and landed on the carpeted floor gracefully with a loud thump. He straightened up looked at Syaoran (who was straightening up some pillows) seriously. He actually looked threathening, almost as if what he was about to say was perfectly sensible. "You may, take the granola bar and the large squishy bed but you'll never be able to get rid of me" Eriol said threatheningly then thought for a second "Well at least not until dinner's over, I'm eating dinner here and there's nothing you can do about it".

Syaoran rolled his eyes and threw a particularly large and lumpy pillow at Eriol's face. "Fine, do whatever you want, see if I care" Syaoran said. He sat on his bed and retired to reading a book. Eriol slumped in front of Syaoran's t.v. and scanned mindlessly through dozens and dozens of channels, all of which were absolutely unappealing to Eriol. It went on and on, dozens, hundreds, thousands!! of boring channels that seemed to mock the common everyday couch potato that was Eriol. It was as if they intended to not give Eriol any entertainment whatsoever, like they were driven by one sole purpose: to bore him to death. (Well, at least that's what he thinks).

"Syaoran nothing good is on what should I do?" he asked tonelessly, too lazy to even put a hint of mockery in his words.

"Why don't you jump of the window?" Syaoran said without taking his eyes of his book.

"Nah, been there done that" Eriol continued channel surfing aimlessly. He saw a cooking channel, a sing along contest and a few other stuff. He got distracted by a children's show, where an over sized iguana and a bunch of adolescents were in the middle of a puke inducing rap about picking up trash and other disturbing stuff like sort of goes like this _'Yeah, uhuh this is the trash rap - put your hands in the air and your trash in the bin. Don't worry no sweat it's easy as 1..2..3.. Segregate your stuff, se-segregate your trash'_ He finally went out of his momentary coma when Syaoran hit the back of his head with his foot and pleaded him to change the stupid channel. He immediately hit the remote and stopped when he caught sight of a seemingly interesting movie. It was the common murder mystery kind of movie, where there were a handful of reckless teenagers who heard of a local urban legend and decided to check it out, then they start to disappear one by one. Eriol's mind suddenly hatched an idea.

"Syaoran, what do you think of these kinds of movies?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Which one?" he peeked from his book "Oh, those kinds. I dunno, it's fine I guess" he resumed reading.

"But what would you do if something like that would happen to you?"

"Stuff like that don't happen to people unless they provoke it" he answered matter-of-factly.

"But what would you do if it ever happens to you?! What if you unknowingly provoked something like that to happen?" Eriol pressed on determined to get an answer.

Syaoran dropped his book "Look, I'm pretty sure I wont do anything as stupid as to provoke a horrid chain of events to happen, but, for the sake of your stupid question I'd say I would kill whatever it was that's trying to kill me before it does" he spat out.

"Okay, no need to get all touchy, 'twas just a question my friend" he said, an evil glint twinkling in his eyes.

"Okay, you're totally creeping me out right now" Syaoran said.

"What? I'm not gonna kill you or anything sheesh" Eriol answered defensively.

"Like you haven't tried before" Syaoran sneered to himself, remembering the one time Eriol almost killed him. It was when they were in middle school, Syaoran caught Eriol sucking his thumb. He 'accidentaly' told the whole class that Eriol sucks his thumb.

"You know fairly well that was your own fault" Eriol said frowning, remembering the incident. "And for your information I wasn't sucking my thumb. I was merely nursing it because I accidentaly sliced it with a knife"

"Yeah right" Syaoran scoffed. "You were nowhere near a knife"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Eriol said, senseless as always.

--------------------------------

Tomoyo's house

The Daidouji residence was occupied by five talkative and extremely hyperactive girls and one disgruntled and itching young man who was in a woman's outfit. The girls weren't trying on kimonos or yakutas, instead, they were rumaging through the new outfits that Tomoyo's mother had shipped from France.

Takashi remembered that Eriol ordered him to find out if Sakura had a little liking on Syaoran. Takashi thought it was ridiculous, Eriol shouldn't be sticking his nose in other people's lives. Though he had to admit, he was also curious.

"Ooooohhhh!!! Try this one!! It will absolutely look good on you" Tomoyo squealed throwing a sequined tube top at Sakura. Sakura grimaced at the slinkiness of the garment.

"I'm sorry but no thanks" Sakura said throwing back the top at Tomoyo.

"Come on, I'm not asking you to wear it out on public! Just let me see you in it" Tomoyo pushed the tube top back to Sakura's hands. Sakura shrugged and started to take of her shirt.

Nobody reacted, nobody except Takashi. Good old Takashi, who wouldn't take advantage of the moment.

He frantically looked at all the girls,trying to see if anyone would stop Sakura. No one, even flinched, as if there wasn't anyone who was stripping in front of them. _What are you thinking?! Aren't you gonna stop her? She's about to strip in front of us for God's sake! What kind of friends are you?!"_ he exclaimed in his head. Why aren't they stopping her?! He asked manically over and over until an answer hit him. _Duh! They're girls and they think you're a girl too. To them seeing a topless girl is the equivalent of you seeing Eriol dance in his underwear! _He had to think fast.

"WAIT!!!!" he screeched. Sakura stopped and looked at Takashi.

"What?" Sakura dropped the hem of her shirt and let it fall over her tummy. Takashi sighed in relief. "I-I just thought about ummm well....don'tyouthinkyoushouldbetryingonsomethingthatyou'llwearonthefestival?" Takashi said without a pause. Well, at least what he said wasn't pointless, they should be picking outfits for the festival, not wasting their time on such pointless clothes. Seriously they're just clothes. Tomoyo looked like she'd been insulted. She was about to say something when Sakura spoke.

"Alice, is absolutely right!" she said.

"I am?"

"She is?"

Takashi and Tomoyo chorused. Tomoyo looked absolutely annoyed.

"Well, yeah" Sakura said, wary of the expression on Tomoyo's face which was a cross between murderous intentions and disbelief. "We should really be picking out outfits for the festival" Sakura continued.

Tomoyo's lip puckered then relaxed in a straight line. "Yes, of course. How very shamefull of us to get sidetracked. Thank you very much for reminding us Alice" Tomoyo apologized with the sincerity of a toad.

"Errr, thank you?" Takashi replied, not sure if Tomoyo meant that as a compliment or a threat. He scratched at his cheeks again which was growing itchier and itchier with every passing moment.

"Gee Alice, your blush looks natural. What blusher do you use?" Rika asked in her nice tone.

"Errrr, it's the natural color of my cheeks" Takashi answered.

"Really?! You're lucky you have a natural blush" Chiharu chided in.

"It's nothing really" Takashi said holding his palms up as if he was caught stealing something. He had to divert these girls' attention from his extremely itchy and apparently beautifully blushed cheeks. He spotted a lone water bottle at the table.

"Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare? We can use this bottle!" he said cheerfully. He quickly grabbed the water bottle and placed it on the floor. _I am such a genius! Girls love truth or dare! Now I can ask Sakura if she likes Syaoran without looking so is the best plan ever!_

"Didn't you just say that we should go try on what we should wear for the rice festival? Oh, and that's my water bottle" Tomoyo sneered.

Takashi paused for a while and answered a little shakily. "What? Oh, this will just take a few minutes. Besides I wanna get to know you girls more". Translation: Shut the hell up and just go on with the game. I'm desperate I tell you! DESPERATE!!

"Well, you did say that we shouldn't be doing pointless stuff" Sakura pointed out.

A nerve throbbed on Takashi's temple. _Did I really say that? Grrrr, darn it. No! I'm not letting go of this plan! It's perfect! It has perfection written all over it! I can practically feel it's perfection running through me. Or is it just gas? Well anyways, I am so not going to let them ruin my chance._

"What I said earlier was a bunch of crap. We should be enjoying this evening. We're young! Screw responsibilities" he said fidgeting a bit.

"Gee, I didn't know you feel that way against responsibilities. But what the heck, one little game wont hurt" Chiharu said. Naoko and Rika shrugged and nodded. "Sure, I guess it would be okay" Rika agreed.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Why were her friends so nice to this, this boyfriend snatcher?! Sure, they didn't know that part about Alice yet but they're her friends, shouldn't they sense it or something? "Fine, we'll play!" she grunted. They all formed a circle. Tomoyo was next to Sakura then Takashi, on his right was Chiharu next to Rika and then Naoko.

Takashi bounced happily in his seat. "I'll spin first!!" he said like an ecstatic monkey. He grabbed the bottle and spinned it happily. They all watched the bottle spin. A minute, two minutes, five minutes passed but the bottle didn't give any signs of slowing down.

"It's not stopping" Rika stated the obvious. They all rollled their eyes except for Takashi who's eyes were intent on watching the bottle. It looked as if he was trying to control the bottle, to make it stop towards a particular person....

"Ooohhh!! Look, it's slowing down!" Chiharu exclaimed. They all watched as the tip of the bottle passed Naoko...then Rika....then Chiharu. It slowed even more as it passed Takashi and finally stopped at the person next to Takashi.

Takashi had a big smug grin on his face the moment the bottle stopped. His perfect plan worked . He knew who was beside him. Yes, he knew just who it was.. the very girl he wanted to question. Yes, it was......

"TOMOYO???!!!!" he exclaimed as he raised his eyes to face the person beside him. The huge smug grin immediately fell from his face. Sakura was supposed to be the one beside him! How did this happen? "What are you doing here?" he asked, forgetting to be polite because of the shock.

Tomoyo's eyebrows twitched and her mouth formed an inverted U. "What do you mean 'What am I doing here ?!"

Takashi slapped his forehead. "Err, no I mean umm, I expected Sakura to be beside me that's all. I didn't mean to be rude"

"We switched places" Tomoyo answered simply, with an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" Takashi asked exasperatedly.

"Well, Tomoyo wasn't comfortable sitting there" Sakura answered. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows in agreement. The truth was Tomoyo didn't want Sakura sitting next to Alice, she was quite possesive of Sakura.

Takashi ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Okay"

"Well?" Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well what?" Takashi snapped. He just can't get over the fact that his plan had a flaw (*sigh* men and their egos).

Tomoyo fought the urge to lunge at 'Alice' "You're supposed to ask me something remember?" she said through her teeth.

"Oh, right. Ummm, truth or dare?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"Dare!" Tomoyo bit back, glaring at 'Alice'. Takashi didn't seem to notice as he was still sulking at the failure of his plan. Tomoyo noticed that but misinterpreted it. She thought 'Alice' was trying to make her feel out of place. So..that's what she wanted eh? Well, Tomoyo wasn't gonna let her do it.

"Okay! Maybe we should postpone this game eh?" Sakura interrupted, sensing the tension between Tomoyo and 'Alice'. Well, the tension was mostly from Tomoyo anyway.

"NO!!" Takashi screeched in horror. "I haven't asked you if you like Syao- I mean I haven't asked anything yet!! I think we should spin again!!" Takashi grabbed the bottle and purposely aimed the tip at Sakura. "YOU!!! Do you or do you not like-like Syaoran Li?!!?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor. "W-What are you talking about?" Sakura was laughing nervously she looked around the room and realized that everyone had heard the question and were now listening very attentively to everything she was saying. She heard muffled giggles coming from Chiharu and Rika. Tomoyo and Naoko were gaping expectantly at her in a very uncomfortable manner. She felt like a frog specimen on a lab table at biology class.

"I-I " Sakura stuttered. Honestly she didn't know too. Syaoran is real nice guy once you get past his rough edges, and he's also fun. He's got a twistedly dark humor and he can be a real person. Maybe she liked Syaoran in a way, though does that count as liking someone in a more than friends kind of way?

"Well?" Tomoyo disturbed Sakura's thoughts. Tomoyo had a grin the size of Texas plastered on her face and was staring expectantly at Sakura. She and 'Alice' were sitting side by side, looking as if she and 'Alice' were partners in crime rather than piss off buddies.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but closed it again realizing she had absolutely nothing to say, she wanted to be honest but wasn't sure what to answer.

"HA! Silence means yes!!" Tomoyo said triumphantly. That did it. All the girl's (and guy) efforts to stifle their giggles were completely abandoned and they all erupted into girly squeals, all except for Takashi of course, who was too busy congratulating himself and gloating to himself. he was practically radiating smugness all over the place.

"What?! I- I well, umm, not that I don't like him err GAH!" Sakura turned beet red and covered her cheeks with her hands. "GAH! You're twisting my words!!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just reading between the lines" Tomoyo answered.

"Hahahaha! Awww, Sakura I knew you'd fall for him!! " Naoko said teasingly.

"NO! It's not like that! IT IS SO TOTALLY NOT LIKE THAT!!" Sakura's hands traveled from her cheeks to her head. "Arrggghhh! huh! whatever" Sakura sulked.

"Right, hey I really think we should get started. It's getting a little late, not that it's ever mattered but I don't want to go home too late" Chiharu said suddenly.

"Okay, i'm going to go get some snacks from the kitchen" Tomoyo said, totally unrelated to what Chiharu just said. Chiharu just nodded uncertainly "O-kay"

"But i'm going to need someone to help me carry the tray" Tomoyo said in a falsely concerned voice.

"I'll go" Sakura raised her hand to volunteer. Tomoyo's eye twitched a bit.

"Oh, no! You can't" Tomoyo answered at once.

"What? Why not?" Sakura asked a bit hurt.

"Ummm, coz...ummm you're the one who's going to umm find the yakutas!! Yeah that's right ummm, you're the only one who knows my closet almost like me" Tomoyo reasoned. It was true, Sakura had been in Tomoyo's house (and closet) so many times that she practically knew it like the back of her hand.

"Well okay" Sakura pouted a bit.

"Oh!" Tomoy said exagerating a bit "I know! Maybe Alice can go with me!!"

"Uh, sure I guess" Takashi replied, completely oblivious from the malice in Tomoyo's overly chirpy voice. Takashi got up and followed her to the stairs. Soon they were both out of sight.

Sakura sighed. "Right, come on girls we'd better get started. We're dealing with Tomoyo's closet here and believe me were gonna be here all night if we don't get started soon"

Tomoyo's Kitchen

Tomoyo was carefully putting some pastries on the large silver tray on the counter table. She was thinking of a diabolic plan to make Alice spill. She walked over to the fridge and took out a delicate looking cake. She also got a sharp knife from the counter to slice the cake with. Okay, now's the perfect time.

"So, Alice you're new around here aren't you?"

Takashi suddenly looked up from his leaning position. It was getting extremely creepy that his head would immediately snap up when someone calls him Alice. It's as if he's truly embraci9ng the title. Ugh great.

"Uh, yeah but I wont be staying too long" Takashi added. Well at least he hoped that Alice qwont be making anymore guest appearances.

"Good" Tomoyo muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, ummm nothing. So you've met Syaoran and _Eriol_" the acid in Tomoyo's voice was unmistakable when she mentioned Eriol, Takashi didn't miss the sudden acid.

"Err, yeah. They're really very nice. Umm is there a problem?" Takashi asked warily eyeing the glimmering blade of the knife in Tomoyo's hand. "Maybe you should let me handle the cake slicing, err your hands are shaking a little"

"Oh, no I can handle this" Tomoyo faced Takashi with an angelic smile on her face. Takashi didn't know why but it absolutely terrified him. "So, what do you think of _Eriol_?" the acid was still there.

"Oh, he's really nice" Takashi said wanting to make Eriol look good, when he really didn't deserve to. "Yeah, that guy is really fun, very polite and such a gentleman" he lied.

Tomoyo's hand continued to shake. "Oh really? So you like him don't you?"

"Oh" Takashi said finally sensing where things are turning "Umm, I hope were not getting on the wrong foot here-"

"Oh no! absolutely not!" Tomoyo suddenly turned, knife in hand, evil smirk on her face. " But just how do I trust you?" she inched closer.

"Err, umm it's not what you think!! Please, don't do anything rash!! Umm, How about you put down the knife and let's talk about this over a nice cup of tea?"

"No, we settle this right here right now. There are no security cameras here you know so if you don't struggle this'll be nice and fast" Tomoyo threathened, inching closer and closer. She really didn't intend to do anything, just scare the hell out of 'Alice' and get her to spill. Well, Takashi completely fell for it. He didn't doubt Tomoyo's threats. He decided to come clean.

"NO! Wait!! I can't be what you think I am because.." he took of his phony wig "See?"

Tomoyo stared at him, knife still at hand, and raised her eyebrow incredulously "TAKASHI!!??"

Takashi cringed, he hoped no one heard Tomoyo. 'Yes, I know this is stupid, just keep it down. I don't want anymore witnesse" he hushed.

"Oh my effing God. What the hell are youy doing?!" Tomoyo asked angrily. "Were you spying?!Holy crap you were!! Oh you are so dead"

"No, wait. I was doing this for Syaoran. Well i was mainly Eriol's idea but it was more for Syaoran's benefit" Takashi stuttered.

'Wait, I don't get it. Eriol had something to do with this? Oh he's so dead. And Syaoran, did he plan this too?"

"No, he has no idea I did this so technically he's innocent"

"But why?"

"I don't know" Takashi lied, looking at his shoes.

"Oh yeah, because you go around doing spy work for Eriol without a reason" Tomoyo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes she advanced on Takashi, cornering him "Spill! Or else I'm exposing you to the others!"

"Fine!" he held up his hands, palms facing Tomoyo "Just promise me you'll keep this a secret first"

"Yes" Tomoyo said exasperatedly.

"Okay" Takashi sighed. "It's Eriol's stupid idea really. He thinks Syaoran is developing feelings for Sakura and,well you know how weird he is, he wants me to see if Sakura has the same feelings for him too"

"Oh" was all Tomoyo could say. "Syaoran likes Sakura?! Really?!Awwwwww!!!" Tomoyo was giggling like crazy.

"Eriol seems to think so but I'm not sure" Takashi corrected.

"That's great!!" Tomoyo said completely ignoring Takashi's comment. "I can act as a match maker or something and make them closer!! Ahahaha, that's great!! absolutely great!"

Takashi rolled his eyes. Of course Tomoyo would act as matchmaker, like Eriol, that's the exact thing that he knows Tomoyo for: scheming. She'll do anything to bring Syaoran and Sakura together. That is so her. Takashi put his wig back on and tried to fix it. "Yeah, so just don't mention this to anybody okay? It's already unbearingly embarrassing with you knowing"

"Oh, so now you're embarrassed?" Tomoyo said rolling her eyes. "Just be thankful I want to be in on the whole 'Get Sakura and Syaoran together' thing hence you'd have to do a lot of begging to convince me not to blackmail you with this one"

"Yes, that's great, you're so considerate, you're the best" he said unenthusiastically "happy now?'

"I'm never happy" Tomoyo shoved the tray of food to Takashi.

**Takashi's POV**

Okay, I survived. I don't know how I did it but I survived. These girls are insane I tell you! Sakura asked me what color looks best, goldenrod or metallic gold. It looked absolutely the same to me, no difference at all but apparently goldenrod looked better. You can only imagine the horror when Naoko asked me if a particular yakuta made her but look big. And now I'm just waiting for them to try on their yakutas. Well at least I didn't have to go through the awkwardness of having to be in the same room as them when they changed clothes! Not with Tomoyo knowing my secret. She suggested that they use her abnormally large bathroom instead so here I am alone at last trying not to go through Tomoyo's dressers. I scratched on my newly acquired cheek rash, it unfortunately spread because of the stupid wig that Eriol made me wear. That Eriol, I can not believe I let him talk me into this. Why am I such a push-over?!

Just then they came out one by one through the huge oak door that lead to Tomoyo's enormous bathroom. First Naoko who was clad in a cyan sort of yakuta with white floral design strategically placed all over the whole ensemble. The sleeve length reached her knee so it looked really cool when she opened her arms. It looks pretty on her, very traditional like she was pulled out from the old days. Next Rika, she was wearing a white nagajuban and a red over coat tied with a white obi. It flowed up to her feet. Tomoyo came out wearing a silk midnight blue one with white undertones on the sleeves. It covered her feet and flowed gracefully as she walked. Then Sakura came out next. She wore a pink and glossy kimono with (surprise,surprise) cherry blossom prints all over. The kimono was clad losely around her shoulders and showed of her well defined collar and a little of her back. And lastly Chiharu. She was clad in a black kimono with white branch like designs on the sleeves, white flowers on the collars and a red obi wound around her waist. All the girls' obi's were tied very intricately, kind of bow like. It sort of made me wonder how it was tied.

My instincts told me to complement them, they deserve it after all. Okay, just complement them like a normal girl would.

"You guys look totally amazing! Yeah, outrageously good, you'll totally raise the roof girlfriend!" Ugh. Wow, that was stupid.

Tomoyo looked at me like I just said something that no girl could ever think of saying out loud. I assume she's right.

"Right that's very kind of you 'Alice'" she said. I can literally feel the quotation marks when she said my 'name'.

"Ummm, thanks for the compliment, I guess" Sakura said twirling around in her little pink number resembling a six year old showing off her new dress.

"Oh no, it's 8:00 already. I have to go" Chiharu said suddenly. Wow it's eight already? Time really does fly when you're having fun, or in my case, itching like hell.

"Oh my, I guess it is kind of late" Rika checked her clock. "I'll go with you Chiharu, I don't wanna walk alone"

"Oohhh, I'm sorry you took so long, jeez of all the days that our driver had to take a leave......Oh!I know!! I'll drive!!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"NO!!!!!" we all said at the same time, horrified of the very idea. I can vaguely remember the first and last time we went on a ride with Tomoyo driving. Well, it wasn't pretty, let's just say that it had something to do about wrong gear, fifty police tickets and a whole lot of barfing. I'd really rather bury the memory.

"We can manage!!" Naoko, bravest of them all, said nervously.

"Yeah, it's not that bad really it's just eight, what can possibly go wrong?" I said. Ooopss I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Hey, how do you even know about Tomoyo's driving anyway?" Rika asked curiously. I shot Tomoyo a nervous glance, she merely shrugged and raised an eyebrow, clearly amused and unwilling to help. Cocky just like her idiot of a boyfriend.

"Ummm, I don't really I just don't thin she should drive without a license" Ha! Take that.

"Oh, really and how do yo know I don't have a license?" Tomoyo said. Of course, she's never gonna make this easy for me.

"Umm, I don't know I can just sense it! I sense lousy drivers when I'm near them" I finished smugly. Hmmpphhh if she's gonna play like that then better beat her while I'm at it.

"Who you calling lousy vamp freak?" she spat. She raised an eyebrow and patted her temple meaningfully. Ahh, I know what she's trying to say. She's trying to say _better keep it down if you wanna keep your secret crossdress boy!_. Ugh, great.

"No one, definitely not you Tomoyo, _darling_" I spat the last word with as much resentment as I possibly can. I can definitely feel the others looking at us intently, Sakura especially, as if waiting for a fight or something. Ha, I almost laughed out loud.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get going then" Chiharu added helpfully. At least I'd be free to go back home and take this stupid costume off.

"Oh, Alice wait" Tomoyo said clutching three paper bags.

"Yeah??" I spun around to face her.

"Here take these to Syaoran and Eriol, the blue one is yours" she said shoving the bags into my arms.

"What's this??" I asked poking the paper bag.

"It's your costumes dummy"

"Oh" I said taking a peek.

"Well?' she said apparently asking my opinion.

"I really didn't see it, all I ca see is a a swirl of different greens" I said.

"Oh, that's for Syaoran"

"What makes you so sure he'll wear this?" I asked. You can never get Syaoran to wear anything he doesn't like even if his life depended on it.

"Oh, he'll wear it, otherwise I'll take him on a ride with me. I'm driving of course" she said.

"So you do admit that you're a lousy driver?" I said, tucking the paper bags under my arm.

"I never said that"

* * *

A/N: Weeeee!! haha I finished it!! hahaha hey I'm not dead okay! Just really busy hahaha anyway the next chapter will be the rice festival and after that will be Syaoran's birthday which is going to be interesting ( I hope) haha well, let's just say it's really mysterious and Eriol's behind all of it...haha send me your guesses through reviews.... ^.^V


	19. just say it!

A/N: Umm, actually I was originally going to fast forward to the rice festival part but for fun I decided to include the part when Takashi goes to Syaoran's place to drop off the costume...of course Eriol is there too, it's sort of like their conversation and how Syaoran found out what Eriol made Takashi do and a review from _petites sorcieres _gave an idea about what Syaoran's reaction will be after knowing that Takashi almost saw Sakura topless..haha good one, never thought of that...thanks!!

Oh and reviews please!! haha they're sort of like energy bars for the little puppy that comes up with ideas in my head, haha really seriously, when I get reviews I just sort of get so ecstatic that ideas start flowing uncontrolably out my head, haha.

oh, and yakutas or yukatas? Yeah, its yukatas...hmmm, guess I didn't notice I was typing it wrong the whole time, deepest apologies.....

Right so before anything else…

Disclaimer: umm, I do not own the characters of CCS, only the plot of this story, I also do not own the VAIO laptop that will be mentioned in this chapter..

* * *

Chapter 19

"Urrgghh… I feel so full. Why did Wei have to cook so well?" Eriol said exasperatedly to himself while he was perched on Syaoran's wide bed. Just then Syaoran came in with a scrumptious looking chocolate cake topped with strawberries.

"Oi, get your ass off my bed," Syaoran said, before a bite of the cake. "Why are you still here anyway? You've already had dinner haven't you? What? Are you planning to sleep over or something?" Syaoran finished, immediately disliking the idea.

Eriol's attention was fixed entirely on the piece of cake in Syaoran's hand. He looked intently at it while speaking.

"I can't go home yet, I'm still waiting for Takashi. I told him to come over." his eyebrows furrowed childishly whilst gazing at the cake, the glorious chocolate cake that Syaoran was casually eating. He wanted it, obviously, but darn it he was too full.

"Huh?" Syaoran strolled casually towards a bean bag and plopped gracefully on it. "Why would you do that? You're not planning another slumber party, are you? Please Eriol, it's not a good idea, we're not in the third grade anymore. And honestly you're not that much of a good planner anyway."

Eriol's gaze momentarily left the cake and moved to Syaoran's face. "Not a good planner, you say? Tsss.. Then why did you let me plan your birthday in the first place eh? Oh, I know! It's 'cause you're a boring old hag!"

A vein throbbed on Syaoran's head. He reached out to Eriol's cheek and started to pull it painfully in all directions possible "I DIDN'T MAKE YOU PLAN MY PARTY YOU IDIOT!!" he plopped back on the bean bag and returned to eating his cake. "I didn't wanna celebrate it anyway remember?! But nooo… you just had to ruin my plans," he took another bite of the chocolate cake.

"This is really good," he said as if purposely taunting Eriol. Well, the truth is Syaoran _was _taunting him on purpose. He knew Eriol was too full to have another bite and, well, seeing him struggle was fun (for Syaoran).

Eriol's eyebrows furrowed then his lips quivered. "Well, it doesn't look that good anyway" he crossed his arms over his chest and looked as far away from Syaoran – and his cake – as possible. "Sheesh, I don't know what's so good about that disgusting cake anyway," he lied. The truth was he can come up with a million and one good things about "that disgusting cake".

"Right…." Syaoran smirked and took a bite. Eriol looked grudgingly as Syaoran gobbled down the last few bites. Syaoran chewed jovially while grinning at him.

Someone knocked on the door. Wei came in and stopped before the door.

"Excuse me Master Li, a young woman is by the name of Alice Whitlock is waiting for you downstairs. She said it was very urgent."

Syaoran groaned and looked accusingly at Eriol. "Alice?! You've been scheming behind my back _again_?!"

"Well, I'm here in front of you aren't I? So I suppose you can't call it scheming 'behind your back'. You were merely too preoccupied to notice that I was up to something." Eriol reasoned.

"Ugh, don't get smart with me," Syaoran said, "send him over Wei"

"Umm, don't you mean her, sir?" Wei said uncertainly.

Syaoran slapped his palm on his forehead. "Yes, sorry her I mean. Send her over please," Syaoran said trying hard too keep his voice as calm as possible. He elbowed Eriol who appeared to be snickering.

"Right away, but I do suggest that you don't let her stay too long. It's already late and it's not proper for a lady to be out with her "guy chums" so late," Wei said. It was more of an order than a suggestion. He then turned to leave and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, man. I can't believe Wei thinks Takashi is a 'lady,'" Eriol snickered.

"I can't believe you're actually happy," Syaoran glared. "Just what were you up to?!"

"Err…." Eriol stuttered nervously. Syaoran is not going to be happy when he finds out what he's been up to.

"YOU!!" a snarl came from the door. "YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!!" Takashi stormed into the room looking comically upset.

Syaoran's head shot up. He looked at Takashi from head to foot. Under normal circumstances, he would have laughed but right now he was very irritated.

"Oh, Takashi good you're here," Eriol sat up straight and bounced on the bed.

"Ugh, don't act all goody two shoes with me Eriol" Takashi tossed the two paper bags at the two boys, which they caught perfectly. "And just so you'd know, Tomoyo knows about you and your stupid plan"

"What plan?" Syaoran asked Takashi.

"Well, Einstein here made me cross-dress again and made me spy on Sakura to know if she likes you or something," Takashi blurted.

"YOU WHAT!???!" Syaoran's jaw completely dropped. He shot daggers at Eriol. Eriol cringed away from Syaoran's glare and got off the bed.

"Err, you might wanna close your mouth a little. Flies migh-"

"YOU IDIOT!!" Syaoran snarled as he tackled Eriol to the ground. They both fell on the carpeted floor with a loud thump.

"Urrrgghhh!! OW!OW! Not the face, not the face!!" Eriol screeched while Syaoran clawed his way through Eriol's face. Syaoran turned him over and tried to painfully break his arm by agonizingly twisting it behind his back. "Okay! The face, the face!!"

Takashi had plopped himself on the bean bag, enjoying Eriol's beating. The two were now rolling on the floor hitting various things around the room. Syaoran grabbed a pillow and covered Eriol's head with it. "I'm going to kill you!" he snarled. Eriol kicked his shins and tackled him, pinning him to the floor. "Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try!" he challenged. They both got up. Syaoran grabbed a lamp post to use as a weapon. Eriol grabbed Syaoran's VAIO laptop as a shield.

"You are going down," Syaoaran muttered.

"I may be going down, but I'm taking your laptop with me," Eriol spat back. They both lunged at each other.

"Okay children, play time's over," Takashi stood up and grabbed the two by the collar, just seconds before Syaoran could stick the lamp post down Eriol's throat. "Put down your 'weapons'" Takashi said, while rolling his eyes. Syaoran scoffed and dropped the lamp post. Eriol smiled and dropped the laptop. It landed with a sickening crunch on the floor.

"You are so dead!" Syaoran wriggled free off Takashi's grip and lunged again at Eriol. He wrung his hands around Eriol's throat. "That was my laptop you idiot!!"

"So what?! You're probably getting another one for your birthday anyway!!"

"So what?! I just needed an excuse to kill you!" Syaoran growled. Takashi was really getting irritated with the two.

"Hey! Break it up!! That's enough Syaoran, let go of Eriol's throat. Oh, boy no Eriol don't try to rip off Syaoran's face..urrghhh...Syaoran! How could you tear off his hair like that?!" Takashi said like an overly worked housewife. The two didn't seem to notice him (or rather ignored him completely). He moaned exasperatedly. "I'm telling you if you don't stop this ridiculous fight I'll forcefully pull you two apart!!"

The two continued to fight amongst themselves.

"That's it," Takashi muttered. He stood on the bed and got ready to jump on both Syaoran and Eriol. He bounced three times, trying to find the best angle, then landed knees first on the two of them.

Well naturally the two cried in pain (do you know how painful that is?? Well I do!).

"Arrghhh!! My ribs!! My freakin' ribs!!' Eriol whimpered while holding his rib area.

"Ugghhh, that was my back you imbecile! Don't you know that you could have damaged my entire vertebrate? You could've paralyzed me for Christ's sake!" Syaoran was nursing his injured back.

"I warned you didn't I?!" Takashi said smugly, dusting himself and turning up his nose in a girl like fashion.

"Ow… hey, you know what? You're actually acting like a girl now! Congratulations!" Eriol managed to say.

"I'd hate to agree with this dickhead but he's right, you are acting more feminine," Syaoran agreed, he stood up and reclaimed his place on the squishy bean bag.

"If I wasn't acting more feminine then I would've let Sakura strip in front of me!" Takashi shot back.

"Strip?!" Syaoran's left eye twitched.

"Whoopsie," Takashi bit his lip. "You weren't supposed to know that"

"What the hell? What happened?" Eriol chuckled loudly slapping Syaoran's back Syaoran glared at him menacingly and gritted through his teeth. "Yeah Takashi, what happened?"

"Umm, nothing really. Haha, I just saw a fair amount of skin that's all," Takashi teased, wanting to see the look on Syaoran's face.

"Exactly how much?" Eriol asked, he was trying to tick of Syaoran. If he was right about Syaoran liking Sakura then Syaoran would get all grumpy and snap at them.

"Oh nothing, just the silky smooth skin of her lower torso," Takashi said catching up on Eriol's evil plan. Sakura will probably curse him into oblivion if she hears him talking about her like that but he has a pretty good reason for it. Well maybe it's not that good of a reason but at least he has a reason.

"And?" Eriol asked expectantly as if he was talking to a toddler. He gave Takashi a look that clearly said_: "Make it more interesting!! Racier!"_.

Takashi groaned inwardly. What else does Eriol want from him? A novel? He sighed. Fine. "Maybe there was something else," he looked suggestively at Syaoran.

Syaoran's face looked completely composed except for a few twitches from his upper lip. It's like no one was causing him excrutiatingly annoying stress. He even managed to raise his eyebrows at Takashi as if to tell him to go on. His hands on the other hand......well let's just say that there didn't used to be a large gaping hole in his pants where his hands was perched.

He was reminding himself: _Just keep calm Syaoran. No matter how idiotic they may sound just don't let them get to you. Think of this as a poker game, don't let them know what you're thinking. It all means nothing to you remember?! Why are you even getting mad? You don't like Sakura! You don't like her! Let them say what they want to say I don't care! I am not gonna react!_. Syaoran thought happy thoughts...Eriol's misery..... the look on his sister's face when he set her little stuffed poodle on fire....the time he made Takashi cry by sitting on his favorite Spiderman lunch box in third grade.....the time he threw Ms. Suichiro's briefcase out the window so she wouldn't give them any pop quiz anymore.....and Chocolate...lots and lots of chocolate..........

"You didn't get to second base?" Eriol asked innocently (if the term is even legal to use on Eriol).

"WHAT?!" Takashi exclaimed standing up. Horrifying!! Simply horrifying! "Where do you even get the guts to say that!"

Happy thoughts gone, Syaoaran's eyes snapped towards Eriol's direction.

"That's it! You're going to stop talking like that about her if you'd still want to leave this home unharmed." Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why? You own her?" Takashi challenged. _'Come on Syaoran say it, admit it. Say she's yours or something'._

Their conversation now was far from their friendly bantering earlier. The sudden lethal turn of events would've probably made Eriol laugh if only he wasn't so damn serious right now.

"Yeah, why should I Li? What is she to you?" Eriol demanded. He stood up looking straight into his eyes. "What is she to you Syaoran?"

"Everything!" Syaoran snapped. His eyes widened, he was surprised at his own answer. He didn't even think about it, he just blurted it out. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer, especially not from himself. He took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Eriol and Takashi, hoping in vain they didn't understand or hear him. Yeah right. Eriol's mouth was pulled up in a smirk, Takashi's lips were slowly tugging at the corners. They won.

"I-I I didn't really say what I just said," Syaoran excused pathetically. " I- I didn't even think"

"That's exactly the point Syaoran. You didn't think, you said directly what's in your heart. Nothing can be truer " Takashi said. He scrunched uo his nose. "Uuuugghhhh!!! That's the cheesiest thing I've ever said.

"NO!!" Syaoran groaned.

"Geez, do you know how hypocritical you sound everytime you deny it? It's like your convincing us to believe that the world isn't round! Just accept it for Christ's sake, it's not a freaking disease!" Eriol snapped.

"Yeah, just because you suddenly realized that you like someone doesn't make you weak or vulnerable. You're such a coward syaoran Li, falling for someone is sometimes the bravest thing you can accomplish in life" Takashi said. He grimaced and groaned in horror. "Uugghhh! Now that's the cheesiest thing ever! I've gotta get these girl clothes of me. I think it's rubbed some of it's girly-girliness on me" he walke to the door. "I'll go now, I'll leave Mr. Ignorant to you Eriol" he waved his hands dismissively as he walked out the door.

"I guess it's all up to me, huh?"

Syaoran's head snapped to where Eriol was. He was now, for some reason, sitting on Syaoran's executive chair, left leg over the right and both hands on his left knee. He looked exactly like a psychiatrist only wih more evil glint in the eye.

Syaoran closed his eyes and groaned. "I don't need help Eriol"

"See? That's you're problem, your pride. You always think that you don't need help, that nothing's wrong with you when in truth, something's eating you away"

"No I don't have a problem," Syaoran turned away. " I already admitted that I like Sakura didn't I? There, case closed."

"Yes, that's part of what I mean, but not completely," Eriol stated, "something else."

"What are you talking about?!" Syaoran turned to face him. What else could Eriol possibly throw him?!

"You're turning seventeen!" Eriol accused, he stared hard into Syaoran's eyes. Syaoran flinched (which was uncharacteristic for him). He turned his back on Eriol nervously.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen. So what?!" Syaoran said as casually as possible. "Turning seventeen is normal".

Truth be told there's something else associated with his seventeenth birthday but he was absolutely positive that Eriol had no clue about this. Does he know? No, that's impossible.

"If you're wondering if I know then yes. I know all about it," Eriol's tone was hard. "I know, Syaoran"

Syaoran composed himself. He turned to eriol, his face void of any emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said flatly. He looked straight into Eriol's eyes to prove it.

"Stop denying. You know what I mean,." Eriol smirked.

"No" Syaoran said in an nonnegotiable tone. He was still staring straight at him calmly as if he didn't really know an inkling about what Eriol was saying. he just had to keep his cool. Poker face.

"You're getting engaged." Eriol accused.

Syaoran tensed all over. So much for poker face. He composed himself again. "What? That's absurd!" he chuckled.

"No, I'm right. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Syaoran Li, we've been trained to read people's movements since we were toddlers. I saw it, you tensed for half a second," Eriol said smugly.

_'Damn it! How'd he even get that idea?'_ Syaoran wondered. He smiled. Deep inside, though he would never admit it, he was glad that he didn't have to keep it to himself. "What gave you that idea?"

"For Christ's sake Syaoran, I know I may act like an idiot at times but I'm not stupid, you know that. I have a box of college scholarship offerings to prove that. All your sisters had been eneged when they were seventeen. All to men they don't even know. How was I not to figure it out? Now in less that a month you're going to meet the same fate. You're going to get engeged to a complete stranger"

Syaoran sighed. "Story of my life." There was no point denying it. Eriol had it all figured out.

"And you're not gonna do anything about it?!" Eriol demanded. It frustrated him that Syaoran would let something like this to happen to himself.

"I don't know." Syaoran said. That's right he didn't know. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what move to make next.

"You can stop it! That's what you can do for crying out loud! I feel like I'm talking to a three year old!!" Eriol said frustrated. "Your giving up too easily! How about your cousin, Mei Lin.g right? She got out of your family's ridiculous planned weddings, didn't she? If she can you can too"

"It's not that easy. She made a compromise, she agreed to get married, but to a person of her choice. It was just her luck that her current boyfriend was willing to marry her. In the end she still got engaged!" Syaoran snapped.

"At least she's happy! You can do what she did too. It's a win-win situation! Just present someone that you love to your mother! IT's as easy as that!"

Syaoran pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did their conversation turn out into this in the first place? It was uncomfortable to talk about it so _openly_. He was so used to keeping feelings to himself that talking about this particular thing felt to him as if he was running around naked. "Look, it's nothing really. I- It's not that much of a big deal anyways. Besides it's not like there's anyone I can ask to marry me or something" Syaoran chuckled. He meant that as a joke.

"How about Sakura?"

Syaoran choked on notihng in particular. "What?! Are you even hearing what you're saying?" Syaoran asked sharply. There goes Eriol again, knowing the exact strings to pull to tick Syaoran off.

"What?! You like her don't you?! And I've seen how you look at her. It's as if nothing matters, it's actually quite disturbing at times," Eriol shrugged.

"That is absurd!! Hypothetically speaking, if I did ask her to ma-m- umm-marrrr..urrgghhh!! If I did ask her that what makes you think she'll even agree? Come on! For what reason would anyone in their right mind would get en-n-nnnnn...er get commited at sixteen?!"

"Love." Eriol answered simply.

"Love, right." Syaoran repeated monotonously. "Eriol sometimes I wonder if you ever think before you say stuff like that. Do you think we're in love with each other?" Syaoran said, a shiver ran down his spine as he said the word love..ugghh , how emotional.

"Well, you love Sakura, don't you?" Eriol asked.

"I-I, I'm not even sure, it's too early too tell. Sometimes it feels like it but sometimes it doesn't but it feels really nice a-a-and why am I even answering all these?!" Syaoran wondered aloud.

"Okay then let's make this a bit easier" Eriol said in a psychiatrist like manner. "If you were given the chance to spend the rest of your life with Sakura, would you?"

Syaoran was facing his enormous window. He's really getting annoyed to the point of jerking but he was thinking about the question. Would he?

He murmured to himself, barely louder that a whisper. "Yeah, sure of course I will"

"Whassat?" Eriol asked.

"Go home Eriol" Syaoran dismissed.

Eriol shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say but I'll be back on the next day" Eriol stood up to leave "And the next day, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day" he continued untill his voice was an inaudible murmur downstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:aargg! another late one..sigh!!! sorry!! I was busy with all those college exam preparations and stuff...jeez..and I thought I'd be work free all summer!! It seems like I was busier now than when I was in school!!

..Hahaha.. so here it is..chapter twenty which I call....**The rice festival**...hmmm, that's too plain isn't it..tss geez it's hard enough to write a chapter anyway so it doesn't matter..well enjoy! =P....

* * *

The Rice Festival

"Are you sure it's necessary for me to wear this?!" Sakura exclaimed at her best friend. She held up two traditional Japanese slippers. It was perfectly fine with Sakura to wear those, it's actually kind of cute but what she couldn't take was what Tomoyo had done with the slippers. Tomoyo had a little too much fun with it. She made it three inches higher.

Hmmm, sometimes Sakura wonders if Tomoyo wants to end her life early.

"I can't even walk a straight line in normal shoes without tripping myself! What more with these? Do you expect me to crawl my way around?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Trust me you're gonna thank me later" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Uh yeah, when I've tripped and get broken ankles? I'm pretty sure you'll be getting a hell of Thank you from me" Sakura said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Ugh, yeah sure like that'll happen. You're overreacting again, you'll be totally fine. Now put those back on! We have to go now" Tomoyo tugged aat Sakura's kimono and dragged her outside.

---------------------

"Haha, you guys look stupid! Takashi you look like you're wearing a skirt! haha!" Eriol teased as they were walking in the decorated streets near the park. They just arrived and were waiting for the others to arrive.

"Tss..you dimwit, you're wearing one too" Takashi said crossly.

"Well, at least I can pull it off. I'm man enough for it!" Eriol reasoned as he realizd Takashi's point. "Besides you're already used to wearing skirts by now Takashi"

"Oh hahahahaha!! you're killing me Eriol, please, you're too funny" Takashi said flatly. _Happy thoughts, Takashi happy thoughts. He's still your friend no matter how much of an asshole he is._

"And you Syaoran - " he turned to tease Syaoran but was cut short.

"You will not make make fun of what I'm wearing if you don't want me to tell Tomoyo that you made fun of her designs" Syaoran hissed. His mouth was twisted to one side and his eyebrows were furrowed. The costume was making him uneasy.

"Fine, I won't" Eriol pouted.

-----------

"This is just beautiful.." Tomoyo crooneed.

The park ( the same park where Naoko set Seymour th duck free and where Syaoran brought Kaoru during his sugar rush) was transformed into some type of Edo era plaza. Old looking pushcarts evarywhere, lots of colorful banners and beautiful lanterns everywhere.

Sakura momentarily forgot about her shoe dilemmas.

"BOO!" someone poked Sakura's back.

"Aaahhh!!" Sakura lost her balnce and fell on her but.

"Geez Sakura, you're clumsier than usual" Naoko said. All the others were already there too. "Normally when I do that you just scream"

Takashi helped her up. "So this happens often?" he smirked.

"No, of course not" Sakura rolled her eyes and struggled to stand. "It's these slippers. They're impossible" she shot Tomoyo a dirty look and dusted her self.

"Aw, don't mind her she's just really grumpy today" Tomoyo brushed Sakura's looks off. "Now! Lemme see those costumes!!!" she said enthusiastically turning to look at Eriol, Takashi and Syaoran.

Eriol made a dramatic turn. Syaoran and Takashi rolled their eyes.

"These look great sweetie. I've been complementing these two since this morning" Eriol said.

"Yeah right" Takashi scoffed.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol. Eriol held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't say anything bad about your design I promise!! I just said they look stupid because I look more debonair!" he grinned nervously.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pinched his ears. "Gosh you are so mean sometimes".

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Eriol danced away from Tomoyo's reach. "Yeah but that just makes you like me more"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't worry guys" Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and Takashi. "You look absolutely great"

"I-I don't know Tomoyo. I feel really weird in this" Syaoran was tugging at the collar of his trditional costume. Was this even traditional? It looked like a warrior costume thingy. The one you usually see in big kung fu movies. It fit him perfectly, which is one of the reasons that he feels uncomfortable.....it fit him_ too_ perfectly. Hugging all the contours of his back, chest and well, his butt. You had to wonder how in the world Tomoyo got his measures correctly. Okay so maybe he really didn't wanna know...oh well, at least it was green.

(A/N: to better visualize what he's wearing think of it this way: It looked exactly like his costume in CCS {w/out the hat} except of course, he's bigger and it fit him more snugly..u get the picture?? *wink *wink*..)

"Weird?!!" Tomoyo said outraged. She put her hand dramatically over her forehead "How could you Syaoran?"

Syaoran flinched. "T-That's not what I mean...Errr, what I mean is that _I_ feel weird. Not the costume. It looks nice, really nice. And very cool!" _If I wasn't wearing it anyway. _

"Ridiculous!!" Tomoyo said. She turned to Sakura. "He looks perfectly fine, doesn't he Sakura?"

"Huh?!" Sakura almost jumped. "Uh, yeah! You do look great! Really, I'm not just saying ths to get Tomoyo to shut up" Sakura smiled. She didn't have to make anything up. He really looked good. As in absolutely, stunningly, tear-inducingly good.

"Uh, thanks. You too, umm you look beautiful " he said to the ground sheepishly. Truth be told he wasn't used to complementing people but right now he just had to. To him Sakura looked stunning. More beautiful than anything he's ever seen.

"SO! What do we have on our agenda tonight?" Takashi asked.

"Well, I wanted to see the lantern making contest. They say there are alot of competitors this year" Chiharu said.

"Well, I'll go with you then" Takashi offered. Chiharu and Takashi weren't really 'together' openly right now but it's like they have this mutual understanding.

"Me and Rika are going to the pastry convention" Naoko said.

"That sounds like fun! How about you two?" Eriol asked Sakura and Syaoran.

"I"d rather stay here" they both said at the same time. Walking was practically suiside for Sakura. And Syaoran simply didn't feel like going anywhere.

"GREAT!! It's settled then!! You two keep each other company while we all go somewhere else!! We'll meet up at the central plaza after an hour for the parade Okay?! Okay! BYE!! TOODLES!!!" Tomoyo pushed everyone away in record time leaving Sakura and Syaoran to themselves.

Syaoran's eye twitched as he saw how exaggeratedly fast Tomoyo and the others rushed away. Tomoyo was so obvious.

A vein throbbed on Sakura's head. _So this was Tomoyo's sinister plan! Make me wear these shoes so that she can leave me here with Syaoran?_ Well, not that she didn't like spending time with him. It's just that snow she feels guilty that Syaoran wa stuck with her. _He's probably getting bored just standing by me._

"Ummm...was there somewhere you wanna go to?" she asked him "'Cause you can totally go, I don't mind. You can go I'll be fine here" Sakura insisted.

But Syaoran's mind was somewhere else. So many guys are staring at Sakura.' _Damn it, I'm gonna rip all their eyes out of those unscrupulous sockets then-......'_

"Uh what was that?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura sighed and repeated. " I said, Do you want to go somewhere? 'Cause you could if you want, I won't mind. You can leave me here, I'll be totally fine"

"No freaking way" Not with all those guys checking her out. "I'd rather stay with you"

Sakura grinned. _'Ugh why are you even grinning? Stop it! Stop grinning like an idiot!'_ " Ummm well if that's the case. I'll go with you _if_ that's okay with you"

"Sure" Syaoran shrugged. "Want some cotton candy?"

"Yeah, sure. Cotton Candy sounds good" she smiled. She took a step forward but immediately regretted it. She forgot about her current shoe condition and, next thing she knew she was clutching Syaoran's waist to prevent from falling.

"Oh!!....pff, is it really that hard to walk in those?" Syaoran asked holding Sakura's elbows to support her.

"Uh....yeah, no duh! Damn these things, I had to literally crawl my way here. Tss, if I didn't know Tomoyo better I'd think she's trying to kill me" Sakura exclaimed. She was on her feet in a sec. (thanks to Syaoran).

"Well, I can get you a wheelchair. I'll just pretend to be a nurse from a psych ward wheeling around my patient" Syaoran raised an eyebrow as if he was actually considering that.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, you're killing me" Sakura said tonelessly. "Thanks but I'd rather crawl"

"Really? Okay" Syaoran shrugged and chuckled. "Nah, I'll save you the trouble of doing that. Grab this instead" he held out his hand to Sakura.

Sakura stared at his outstretched hand. She hesitated for a minute and held out her hand too.

Then she shook hands with Syaoran.

Syaoran slapped his forehead with the outstretched hand. Should've made it clear.

"No, You're supposed to grab my arm. Like a guide, get it?"

"Oh!" Sakura made a funny 'pfft' noise. "Why didn't you just say so?" she grabbed on to his arm.

"Try walking now" Syaoran ordered.

Sakura took a step forward, with Syaoran trailing beside her ready to catch her if she toppled over.

"Good, I didn't trip." Sakura stated the obvious.

"Yeah I am a genius, aren't I?" Syaoran boasted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Sakura brushed him off.

"Well, the cotton candy isn't gonna buy itself! Come on" Syaoran motioned to the cotton candy stand.

"Of course not" Sakura agreed.

"Shall we?" Syaoran bowed, looking every bit a gentleman.

Sakura rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes, we shall.", she said. She considered doing a curtsy but decided against it. She wouldn't want another accident to happen.

They were happily munching on some cotton candy when Syaoran felt a strong nudge from behind him. It almost made him topple over; it felt as if he was pushed on purpose. He turned around, ready to unleash hell towards the dickhead behind him.

"Watch where you're going you twat -" Syaoran stopped mid-sentence as he saw what pushed him.

A large squirrel-like raccoon mascot thing was staring at him with its big plastic eyes.

Syaoran's eyes widened with shock. _Okay…..a mascot. I don't like mascots…_

The large mascot kept staring at him with its large emotionless eyes, which was kind of creepy.

Syaoran looked uncertainly at the mascot. "Uhh…"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Come on Syaoran; let the nice mascot do his job"

_'Nice?'_ Syaoran thought. That mascot was absolutely far from nice. It had an evil glint in its lifeless eyes.

"Hey, earth to Syaoran!" Sakura chuckled. "You're like staring at the mascot, _menacingly_"

"Huh? No I wasn't. This is my normal face" he said pointing to his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You always glare at stuff" Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked.

Syaoran smiled inwardly. She smirks almost as good as he does. _ALMOST._ "Shut up and eat" he shoved a piece of cotton candy in Sakura's mouth.

The cotton candy was a bit too big so it prevented Sakura from saying anything further. Just as Syaoran planned. But it made him nervous when Sakura suddenly coughed violently and clutched her throat. It seems like she was choking.

"Yeah right. Nice try Sakura but do you really think you can fool me?" Syaoran said confidently although he can hear his pulse thumping wildly behind his ears. Sakura continued to choke.

Syaoran finally felt panicked.

_For Christ's sake!! Who the hell chokes on cotton candy?!_ Syaoran thought as he feverishly tried to do the the Heimlich maneuver. Sakura leaned on a post and coughed wildly with her head down.

People were starting to stare now as they passed the odd couple.

"Hey, just hang in there okay?! KEEP BREATHING!! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" he said. He realized he sounded a lot like Eriol at times like these. When he couldn't get his mind to work. He was contemplating what to do: ram his hand against her back or simply force the stupid candy out her throat. Either way, he didn't want Sakura's death on his conscience.

He bent down to see if Sakura was still breathing (he wanted to see if people really turned blue when they couldn't breathe). Sakura was still choking and coughing and giggling and smirking...

_What the hell?_

Sakura's head snapped up. She was holding up her right hand in a peace sign and grinning. "PSYCHED!!!" she managed to say in between giggling and smirking. She stood up straight and looked miechievously at Syaoran. "I cannot believe you fell for that!! I mean come on! Who the hell chokes on cotton candy?!"

_Yeah, just what I thought_. Syaoran stood there, his lips reduced to a very thin line. "That wasn't funny Sakura".

"Yeah you're right, it wasn't funny. It was _hilarious_!! Did you see the look on your face?! You looked like you were caught murdering someone!"

"That's because I thougth I did. Thas was so not cool. I thought girls were supposed to be like more mature" he crossed his arms in front of him. "That was really mature!" he said sarcastically.

"Maturity has nothing to do with superb 'pranksmanship'" Sakura said smugly.

"Is that even a word?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. He hated being out jerked, especially by a girl. His male ego just couldn't take it.

"It is now. You're just mad 'cause you fell for a painfully simple prank and the fact that it was me who - OOOOH LOOK!!" Sakura's voice suddenly turned chirpy. She was pointing ecstatically at something behind Syaoran.

Syaoran turned apprehensively. He saw nothing but one of those ring toss things. The one where you try to get little metal rings through some 'pole thingies', then you get prizes. He turned back to Sakura and said, "So?"

"Tsk!" Sakura pushed past Syaoran. And as expected she triped headlong to the ground. Good thing Syaoran had fast reflexes and caught her just before her nose hit the ground.

"Tss, what would you do without me?" Syaoran scoffed and helped Sakura up. Sakura dusted herself a little too forcefully.

"I'd be better of.." she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Come on, let's go to wherever it is you wanna go" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sometimes he tends to forget that he's madly in love with that girl. It's really a weird thing.

Thankfully the 'stupid booth' (as Syaoran calls it) was just a little over four meters away and they were able to get to it without any casualties.

"Okay, so what's so great about this booth anyway?" Syaoran asked a little to loudly. The young man behind the booth frowned at him as if he was offended. Sakura elbowed Syaoran.

Sakura turned to the young man and asked "How much for a turn?" she smiled warmly.

"I usually give five for one buck, but for you I'll pitch in five extra rings" the man grinned a lopsided grin and winked.

"Okay" Sakura beamed and handed over one buck(A/N: I suck at Japanese Currency). She turned to Syaoran "Watch and learn. This will be chicken shit" she threw one ring. She manged to get it through....the other booth. It hit a man's behind.

Sakura winced and shouted a quick sorry. The man frowned at her and made an impolite gesture.

Syaoran snorted. "And what have I learned?"

"That you should never hit a man's butt with a metal ring. Now stop snickering, that was just a warm up" Sakura twisted and stretched her wrist. She threw a nother and it landed five feet away from the target. Sakura muttered "Damn it" and tried again, this time almost hitting the young man's head.

A couple of enraged passer-by's and a broken nose later.....

"AARRGGHHH!!!! I can't get - the - stupid - pole!!!" Sakura was hitting the rings against the side of the booth. The young man, who was nursing a bleeding nose due to Sakura's 'sure shots', was contemplating on calling security.

Syaoran took her hand to prevent her from breaking down the booth. "Geez, it's just a toss game! What's so great about it anyway?"

Sakura pouted and pointed to large stuffed thing on display. It was a large yellow thing that didn't appeal much to Syaoran (A/N: The stuffed toy looked like a super enlarged Kero-chan). According to the sign taped on it, you needed to get ten rings through the pole to get it.

Syaoran sighed, He let go of Sakura's hand and looked at her. "You really want it badly?"

"Yes" Sakura was still pouting.

"Give me those" Syaoran forced the rings frong Sakura's fingers. He went over to the young man and bought five more (the man didn't give him a discount). He made ten sweeping motions and in no time at all, he managed to get them all through the pole. He smirked at his achievement and turned to the man. "I'll take that weird yellow thing over there"

The man was only too happy to have the both of them leave. He handed it happily to Syaoran.

"Here, happy?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was practically red with joy. "OOHHH, THANK YOU!!!" she squealed and held it around happily.

"Your welcome" Syaoran couldn't help but smile at how easy it is to please her.

"I shall call you kero-chan!! You shall be Kero-chan, and you shall be mine, and I shall call you my Kero-chan....."

Okay maybe she was too pleased. Seriously it was just a stuffed toy for crying out loud.

* * *

A/N: This is another unfinished chapter but I decided to post it already for those who still wait :D

Thank you readers and reviewers!! You are all very highly appreciated!! .

I'll try to make the next chapter faster...I will really really try :D

Oh and don't forget to review!!....come on!! just click that button!! It's that simple!! then write whatever it is on your mind :D

I'll wait okay!!! who knows maybe I'll update faster once I know that people still read my fic ^.^V

REMEMBER!! REVIEW!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

_Eriol and I always used to talk near that large fir tree after riding our trikes back when we were five...and everytime Eriol always had the stupidest questions. _

_But not that day...._

"Syaoran do you think angels are real?" _he asked me._

"What? Angels? pshhhh!! You tell me" _I rolled my eyes and licked my popsicle. We always bought the chocolate flavored twin popsicles and shared._

"Well, I think they're real. Mom says you get to meet a real angel once in your life. Though they don't exactly have wings and all, they just look like regular people but once you meet that person you'll know. And that person will change your life forever!" _Eriol exclaimed and waved his hands in the air, making droplets of melted chocolate ice cream land on my face. I quickly rubbed them away._

'Oh hey look! Someone's moving right across the street!"_ Eriol pointed out._

_Curiosity got the better of me. I peered through just in time to see a young girl around my age jump down from a car. She had the largest greenest eyes I've ever seen. Like the color of my special marbles. She wore her hair down without any clips or yucky accessories that most girls wore. Then she caught me looking. She didn't flinch, she just stared back. Then she stuck her tongue out at me. That made me flinch and turn away but not without smiling._

"Ei? Why are you smiling Syaoran? Do I have gum in my hair again?"_ Eriol asked running his hands 'round his hair._

"No" _I patted his shoulder._

_From that day on I started believing in angels_

_--------------_

"Alright, alright! Sheesh it's just a stupid stuffed toy" Syaoran grabbed the toy by its head and shook it in front of Sakura."It's lifeless, besides it's not even that cute" he gave it back to her. At that moment Syaoran could've sworn he saw the 'thing' glare at him with it's large black plastic eyes. "Err.."

"Really, you do have a knack for ruining moments don't cha? I was just about to think that you're not as much of a jerk as I thought but you just had to open your mouth and say something to deliberately ruin my train of thought" Sakura rolled her eyes and tucked kero-chan under her arm. She rubbed her hands at her sides to wipe off the smell of metal rings from it. Syaoran watched her discreetly from his peripheral vision, watching her smell her palms, scrunch up her nose and rubbing her palms against her kimono again. "Ooooohh!!! I'm never gonna get the metallic smell off my hands!" she said exasperatedly.

Syaoran kept watching her in wonderment. The something from behind her caught his eye.

"Hey, wanna get your mind off of your metal scented hands?" he asked, then he grabbed Sakura's wrist and tugged her.

"What?...hey!" she said as she was dragged against her will towards some shrubbery nearby. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Somewhere" was his stupid answer.

Normally Sakura wouldn't let some guy drag her into some shrubberies where it's dark, away from sight and where stuff can happen...you know stuff stuff, but this is Syaoran anyway, he quite obviously doesn't like her right? Right. So she's just gonna shut up, let Syaoran take her 'somewhere' and try not to be an ass....just try to be relaxed and chill for once...

"Oh no you don't" Sakura said and dug her heel into the the ground. So much for being relaxed and chill. "I'm not going 'somewhere' with you" she said quoting with her fingers. "Especially not there" she jabbed a finger directed where they were heading. "Not until I know what's going on" she then crossed her arms in front of her stubbornly.

"Cripes, it's sort of a surprise, idiot. Telling you would ruin the whole point of 'surprise'" Syaoran said, also quoting with his fingers. "Now, If you don't wanna come then fine I'll just go alone" he shrugged.

"What?No! What am I supposed to do here by myself then?" she uncrossed her arms. "Fine! I'll come, but try anything sneaky and you'll have a foot up your ass"

"Tsss, you wish" he scoffed. _Oh yeah, I wish_...

They started walking again. Sakura noticed that the deeper they went into the woods, the higher the shrubs went until it was a good foot taller than she was. They're path was well lit by the full moon. It cast gloomy shadows here and there and gave the place a silvery haze. The peculiar thing was, the shrubs looked as if they deliberately made a narrow path which occasionally took sharp turns either to the left or to the right. It kinda reminded Sakura of a maze, which left her to a suspicion...

"We're not in a garden maze are we?" sha asked.

"Well, we are actually" he answered.

"What?!" Panic filled Sakura's head. She's got this irrational fear of being in mazes that are too big too figure out. What if they get lost? "A-are you mad?! Do you know how hard it is to get out of these things?"

"Yeah, of course I do. It's especially hard if you don't know the maze in particular" he said casually as if they were discussing the weather. "And this maze might I add is an especially tricky one"

"Uuuuuurgghhh....Please tell me you know how to get out of here" Sakura mumbled, suddenly feeling the need to grip Syaoran's arm more tightly and tuck kero-chan harder.

"Hmmm, well I haven't been here for almost five years so it's a bit hazy"

"Oh god..." Sakura felt light-headed. "I should've let you go alone. Talking to myself out there would've been better than being lost here with you and with nothing to eat but leaves"

"You know that kinda hurts. But fortunately I don't give a damn. Now I want you to stay here" Syaoran placed Sakura near a moldy boulder and wagged his finger at her like a dad would if his toddler did something stupid. "Don't go wandering anywhere, I'll just be a minute"

"Where are you going? You CAN'T leave me here! It's...dark"

"Oh come on, you're not afraid of the dark"

"Well, yeah I'm not......you CAN'T leave me here!"

"It'll just be a minute, I just have to check on something" Syaoran said exasperatedly. He tried to suppress the smile that's tugging at the corners of him mouth. It was such a sight to see: Sakura, actually clinging to him...priceless.

"Okay" Sakura said sounding like a little girl.

Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile and strode off. He turned a corner and disappeared from Sakura's sight.

"Don't take too long" Sakura whispered and hugged kero-chan tightly. She considered sitting on the mossy boulder. On one hand she was but tired from walking, especially because of those stupid sandals she's wearing but on the other hand she risks ruining Tomoyo's kimono.

"Well, the hell with it it's her fault I'm in this mess anyway" she muttered and plopped down on the boulder.

----

Author's corner:

=)

I'll continue this after I graduate which is on March 26 :) that's when i have more time ciao! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Okay. GUISE don't kill me pleaaaaase. I know it's been almost a year (or is it two?) I'm so sorry. I had a severe case of writer's block and I just didn't know how to continue the story :(  
But anyways I'm back. I couldn't let go of this stoy :) well here it is! the next chapter :D

* * *

"Well, the hell with it it's her fault I'm in this mess anyway" she muttered and plopped down on the boulder 'mossying up' Tomoyo's perfect kimono as much as possible. She placed kero-chan on her lap and tried to distract herself with it's fluffiness. "Damn, I'm so glad Li won you!" she said, feeling a little blush creeping onto her cheeks. She's not gonna lie. It felt nice...really nice. There's a part of her that just wanted to scream "HA! SEE THIS STUFFED TOY! LI WON IT FOR ME! OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!". Of course she'd never actually do that. That'd be just downright pathetic, but still.

"Kero-chan, you make me think too much" she furrowed her eyebrows at the inanimate object.

"Oh, you actually think?"

Sakura jumped and nearly fell off the large boulder she was sitting on. She turned her head sharply towards the guy who made that infuriating comment. "UGH! Again, you just had to ruin MY moment!"

Syaoran smirked. "What? I was genuinely curious! Well, come on. Finally found what I was looking for" he winked and helped Sakura up.

"Alrighty, you better pray this 'surprise' will be good." Sakura struggled to stand up but failed at every attempt. "Urg, you know what?" she bent down and took off her shoes. "I really don't think I need these." she said dismissively.

"Are you really that stupid Sakura?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. "This place hasn't been cleaned up for God knows how long. You can easily step on sharp twigs or something."

"I'll take the risk. You have absolutely NO idea how hard it is to walk in these..these.. medieval torture devices!" Sakura held her shoes in one hand and kero chan in the other. Syaoran was still looking at her as if she had just committed a murder. Just to tick him off she grinned and jumped up and down.

"See? Nothing's "attacking" my feet! You're clearly overreacting." Sakura said, rolling her eyes and doing what looked like an annoying little duck dance.

"Will you stop that? Jesus Christ, you're just practically asking for it!" He went towards her. Sakura actually though for a minute that he was gonna tackle her to the ground but instead of feeling her back collide with the ground, she felt herself being forcefully draped over Syaoran's shoulders.

"What the…! Put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much!" Sakura demanded.

"Can't you shut up for at least a minute? Sheesh!" Syaoran said, effortlessly carrying Sakura and walking down a path.

"How do you expect me to shut up in my current state? You know this can be considered a case of kidnapping! I demand a lawyer! Or at least get Tomoyo on the phone for me" Sakura started wiggling.

"Good God, stop squirming! I'll drop you!" Syaoran threatened.

"Umm, that's sort of the idea"

"Okay then, if you don't stop squirming then I swear to God I'll grope your ass"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"For the record, I didn't ask for this"

There was less wriggling after that. There was however, more talking.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura fired that infuriating question at Syaoran with every step he took. Syaoran, however, was unfazed and answered her with patient grunts and "uhuh's". This annoyed sakura so much that she attempted to kick Syaoran's groin resulting in an attempted 'ass groping'.

"Good God! I can't believe you'd actually do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I told you I can! And I would appreciate it if you'd keep your foot as far away from my groin area as possible because we are here." Syaoran dropped her dramatically.

Sakura got to her feet as quick as she can, her glare never leaving Syaoran's face. She pushed kero-chan gruffly into Syaoran's chest. "Hold this" she muttered as she dusted herself. She forcefully grabbed kero-chan from Syaoran's arms as soon as she finished. Still glaring, she asked "Now what?"

Syaoran merely smiled. He put his hands on Sakura's shoulders and turned her around. "There"

Sakura was at a loss for words. Right in front of her was a large cherry blossom tree. Normally Sakura wouldn't ogle at cherry blossom trees because, quite frankly, cherry blossoms were very common around their place, not to mention the fact that she's named after it. It's getting quite old actually. What did awe her more than anything were the creatures resting at the cherry blossoms' branches.

Fireflies.

Hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, flickering and flying amongst themselves. The light they cast gave the big old tree an almost magical feel, giving of different shades of pink and red. It was as if that very moment was made especially for her. Only for her. For her and the jerk beside her. Let's admit it, he's a jerk but he's exactly her kind of jerk. Wind blew from behind the tree disturbing some of the resting fireflies. They flew and danced just a few inches from where they were standing. It was just amazing. They were surrounded by tiny dots of light.

"This…This is just"

"Beautiful?" Syaoran added helpfully.

Sakura merely nodded.

Syaoran watched her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes, round as the moon, followed the dancing fireflies in wonderment, her mouth forming a small o shape. Her hands twitched from time to time, as if she wanted to touch the insects. Now the cherry blossom tree was heart stoppingly beautiful but in Syaoran's opinion, it was nothing compared to the person beside him right now. His gaze went back to said brunette's eyes as she followed a firefly with her gaze. It flew past her eyes, her nose and finally flew towards Syaoran. Sakura followed it with her eyes still, but this time her gaze fell on Syaoran who was openly staring at her. She smiled.

"You know, after this little stint I'd have to re think that kidnap case I was planning to file" she grinned.

"I'm glad" was all Syaoran could say. Really, what else could he say? How on earth can this girl still be witty at a time like this? It was unnatural. Attractively unnatural.

"How on earth did you know about this place?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm, well. This place is actually ours" Syaoran said sheepishly. He didn't really like talking about the stuff they owned. It just maked him feel uneasy.

"This whole lot? This has gotta be like a hectare or something" Sakura's eyes combed the place.

"Hardly" Syaoran chuckled at Sakura's miscalculation. "Do you even realize how large a hectare of land is? I'd say this is about just half a hectare."

"Well then, it's still huge! I'm surprised this land hasn't been used. Such a waste."

"It's kind of a complicated story. A long one at that." Syaoran replied.

"Well, I ain't going nowhere and we've got time" Sakura loved stories.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I'd wanna tell you about it?"

Sakura felt deflated, not to mention a bit embarrassed. "Oh, well…Um, I'm sorry. I was just curious that's all. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

Syaoran sighed. Greaaat, you made her uncomfortable. "No it's alright really. I can tell you, I guess. I mean it's not like my family uses this piece of land to bury the people we assassinate or anything."

"Uh, I'm not sure how to respond to that" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Well, don't respond then. Anyway, like I said, it's a long story. This used to be a garden maze. My father had it built for my mother eons ago. I wasn't born yet, I think. My sisters know more about it that I" He smiled a bit at this. "Oh, have I told you their marriage was arranged?"

Sakura's mouth formed a large 'o'. "Uhh, no. You failed to mention it during our tutoring sessions" she said with a bit of sarcasm. Syaoran chuckled.

"Well, now you know. Anyways they didn't really love each other the way normal couples do but they formed a kind of friendship. But I guess my father fell for my mother in the long run, otherwise why would he have this built for her?" he looked at Sakura, she nodded in agreement "Yeah, I guess he did."

"And well, I guess my mother also developed a sort of affection for him too. He is, after all, the father of her children. Well, according to my older sisters, this 'love'" he made air quotations "Didn't really develop until after I was born. They were just learning to actually love each other when my Dad died suddenly"

"Oh my God. I'm..I'm so sorry" Sakura said sadly.

"It's alright, really. Well yeah, after my Dad died, this" he motioned around him "just kinda went with him. I think Mom didn't want to go near this place anymore. Kinda reminded her of things. She never remarried too. Just focused on the family business" Syaoran shrugged. "This tree was planted by my Dad, actually. He bought a fairly big one already and just planted it here. Grew pretty good, if I may say so myself" he said eyeing the tree from it's roots to the top branches.

"Wow, I didn't know this place had such a…history" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not many people know this place even belonged to my family. And well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around telling people" he smiled.

"Alright, I won't" Sakura rolled her eyes playfully. "That story is kind of sad, though"

"Sad stories are much more interesting in my opinion"

By now the fireflies had scattered around them. The tree was no longer casting a majestic glow because of the absence of the fireflies.

"Well, I think we've disturbed the fireflies enough, don't you think?" Syaoran said, suggesting they leave now.

"I'd have to agree Mr. Li" Sakura giggled. "Oh, look at the time! It's almost time for the parade"

"That was fast. Well come on" Syaoran turned his back on Sakura and bent his knees a bit.

"Uhm, okay what on earth are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride. I'm not gonna let you walk barefoot"

"Uh, no thanks. I told you I'm perfectly capable of walking" she said. In truth, the idea of getting a piggy back ride from Syaoran was extremely tempting.

"It's either a piggy back ride or I'll carry you my way" he threatened.

Sakura looked thoughtful. A piggy back ride beats being forcefully carried by this guy. "Alright" she couldn't help but grin.

* * *

I'm sorry XD I'm just too sleepy. I'm not promising anything anymore but I sure as hell am updating this :D


End file.
